


Danganronpa Alter V3 - Beautiful Lie Project

by Emanuel_Mass



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Thriller, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanuel_Mass/pseuds/Emanuel_Mass
Summary: Pensavate che fosse finita? Oh no, un nuovo Killing Game sta per iniziare!!Danganronpa Alter V3 propone una storia nuova, sotto un punto di vista differente rispetto all'originale V3. Si tratta di un progetto che mette in luce alcune idee che avevo prima che il gioco uscisse, unito alle esperienze avute con tutta la saga di Danganronpa.Ergo ragazzi, ci saranno pesanti spoilers di TUTTI i giochi + Anime. Siete avvisati.





	1. Prologo - Welcome Back Danganronpa

  “...?”

La prima cosa che Rantaro percepì fu l’umidità. In quell’ambiente freddo, dove non esisteva nulla, c’era umidità.

 “Ngh..”

Ma una volta aperti gli occhi, i cinque sensi del ragazzo si attivarono violentemente, facendolo scattare all’indietro per lo stupore.

 “Ma che diavolo...?!”

Era disteso per terra, con la schiena rivolta verso il muro. Il pavimento senza intonaco, ruvido e freddo, fatto di cemento armato, era la prima cosa che i suoi occhi inquadrarono.

  “Dove diavolo sono?”

Confuso, Rantaro si alzò in piedi e si guardò attentamente attorno. L’intera area era immersa nel buio, c’era solo qualche luce malfunzionante lungo il corridoio successivo che a malapena schiariva il posto.

C’era un costante suono, un flusso metallico dell’acqua che scorreva nelle tubature, ed echeggiava lontano. Probabilmente quell’area si estendeva parecchio in lunghezza.

Una volta che gli occhi di Rantaro si abituarono al buio, il ragazzo cercò nelle sue tasche.

  “Devo averlo qui...” disse, ancora il fiato corto.

E infatti, nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, c’era un accendino ad olio. Fumarsi di tanto in tanto una sigaretta era una sua abitudine. Quel vecchio accendino se lo portava dietro da quando...

  “Eh?”

**Da quando cosa?** Improvvisamente Rantaro realizzò di non avere più memorie. Sapeva il suo nome, la sua età, che tipo di sangue aveva, quando era nato, ma per il resto... vuoto totale.

  “Cazzo... che succede? Cosa mi è successo?”

Frustrato si portò la mano sulla fronte, cercando di placare l’ansia nel suo petto.

  “Ok Rantaro, calmati. Fai un bel respiro”

Appoggiandosi al muro cercò una sigaretta nelle tasche, ma il pacchetto era svanito.

  “Tch... datemi tregua”

Restò un minuto intero fermo, poi una volta che la confusione e il mal di testa passò, si staccò dal muro e accese l’accendino per farsi luce.

  “Che posto è questo?”

Il corridoio oltre era molto lungo, illuminato da delle lampadine, che però non funzionavano correttamente. Si accendevano per poco, per poi spegnersi per lunghi periodi di tempo...

A passo lento avanzò, fino a giungere davanti ad una porta chiusa elettronicamente. Ma gli bastò premere il tasto a fianco per farla spalancare.

La zona successiva era ancora più buia, ma i pavimenti erano lustri e c’era un odore sterile nell’aria.

  * **TMPF!***

  “Uh?!”

Un rumore metallico si udì oltre la porta alla sua destra. Con il cuore martellante in gola, Rantaro si avvicinò e spalancò la porta entrando rapidamente.

  “UAH!”

Un grido. A terra c’era un ragazzo con un berretto sul capo. Era vestito con una particolare uniforme scolastica maschile.

  “Chi diavolo sei?! Sei tu che mi hai rapito?” gli chiese il giovane a terra.

  “Rapito? Di che stai parlando?”

  “Eh?”

Il ragazzo col berretto era confuso. Era caduto all'interno di un armadietto metallico, ciò spiegò cos’era stato quel rumore.

  “Ehi tu...” Rantaro non era molto avvezzo alle buone maniere. “Che cosa sta succedendo qui? Hai detto che ti hanno rapito, vero?”

  “S-sì” Il ragazzo si aggiustò il berretto e nascose il suo sguardo da quello truce di Rantaro. Aveva una voce timida e tranquilla.

  “Chi?”

  “Non lo so, mi hanno messo un sacco in testa e mi hanno sbattuto dentro un veicolo. Ho perso conoscenza subito dopo”

  “...” Rantaro si mise una mano sul fianco e abbassò il capo cercando di riflettere.

  “Senti... tu chi sei? Cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò nuovamente il ragazzo col berretto.

  “Non lo so. Non ricordo...”

  “Non ricordi? Vuoi dire che hai  **perso la memoria** ?”

  “A quanto pare. Mi sono svegliato poco fa, non ci capisco assolutamente niente...”

  “Stai bene?”

Rantaro annuì. “Piuttosto, come ti chiami?”

  “Saihara Shuichi. Sono uno studente della  **Hope’s Peak Academy** ”

  “...?”

  “Ah ecco...” Shuichi fece un timido sorriso. “È una prestigiosa scuola che accoglie studenti con particolari talenti. Ne hai sentito parlare?”

  “Hope’s Peak Academy eh? No... mai sentita nominare. A ogni modo piacere, io sono Amami Rantaro”

  “Piacere di conoscerti, Rantaro”

  “Quindi tu hai un talento particolare?”

  “Ecco, sì...” Shuichi non sembrava molto convinto però. Chiuse gli occhi e nuovamente nascose il suo sguardo “Vengo chiamato  **Super Detective** ”

  “Detective? Quindi sei uno sbirro?”

  “Ah... no. In realtà ho solo risolto un caso di omicidio. Ho lavorato con mio zio e inizialmente ho solo fatto lavori come pedinare o scoprire i segreti delle persone. Ma un giorno mi sono ritrovato davanti a un caso di omicidio e l’ho risolto. Poi sono stato selezionato per la Hope’s Peak. Onestamente non sono nemmeno sicuro di averlo meritato...”

  “Sentiamo la tua opinione di detective allora. Dove diavolo ci troviamo?”

La domanda di Rantaro però mise a disagio Shuichi.

  “Non saprei... però questa è un’aula. Forse siamo una scuola?”

Rantaro non si era neppure reso conto di essere in una classe. Anche lui era uno studente, però...

  “È vero, sembra sia una classe questa. Però guarda quelle finestre”

Shuichi si voltò e vide...

  “Uh?! Filo spinato?”

  “Beh, questo sì che è bizzarro” disse Rantaro “Dove diavolo siamo finiti, in un setting horror di un film di serie B?”

  La situazione era alquanto strana. Shuichi non sembrava affatto affidabile per essere un detective, mentre Rantaro si sentiva ancora parecchio innervosito. Il suo cervello era un colabrodo, possibile che anche lui fosse stato rapito? Ma cosa aveva fatto? Perché? Senza memorie era impossibile saperlo.

  “Tch... merda”

  “Senti, che ne dici di uscire di qui? Forse ci sono altre persone?”

  “Ok, però stammi dietro. Non mi piace fare il babysitter”

Nonostante Rantaro fosse di aspetto decisamente più maturo di Shuichi, il giovane detective trovò quel commento fuori luogo. Avevano la stessa età dopotutto. Ma decise di tacere e di seguirlo.

Visto il malfunzionamento delle luci in quel corridoio, Rantaro dedusse che doveva esserci stato un blackout.

L’accendino illuminava discretamente, ma più avanzava più si rendeva conto che quel posto non sembrava affatto una scuola. I corridoi erano ogivali, le porte elettroniche. Se era una scuola, doveva essere un’accademia tecnologicamente molto avanzata.

Dopo un breve percorso, Rantaro e Shuichi arrivarono in un largo spazio. A prima vista sembrava un salotto. Poltrone, divani, tavolini con riviste varie, un largo schermo TV con un lettore Blue Ray.

E poco oltre, sulle scale...

L’accendino di Rantaro la illuminò a malapena, ma riuscì a vedere una forma femminile.

  “AH!” Sconvolta la ragazza rimase paralizzata alla vista dei due.

  “Chi va là?” annunciò Rantaro.

La ragazza rimase immobile, con gli occhi colmi di terrore. Tremava e si reggeva alla ringhiera della scala a chiocciola che saliva verso l’alto.

Shuichi e Rantaro si avvicinarono e la luce delineò il suo volto e il suo corpo.

Capelli lunghi biondo platino, uniforme femminile scolastica, seno prosperoso (sì, gli occhi di Rantaro si erano posati lì) e uno zainetto.

  “Un momento, tu sei...” Shuichi si fece avanti e anche la ragazza sembrò riconoscerlo.

  “La conosci?” domandò Rantaro, rivolgendosi al detective.

  “Sì, voglio dire no... non ci ho mai parlato, ma viene nella mia stessa scuola. Frequentiamo classi diverse, ma la vedo ogni giorno”

  “Cosa ci fai tu qui?” domandò la ragazza “E chi sarebbe lui?”

  “Mi chiamo Amami Rantaro. Tu saresti?”

  “Akamatsu Kaede”

La ragazza era molto diffidente e spaventata.

  “Kaede, ti dispiace se ti faccio delle domande?” avanzò Rantaro. “Shuichi ha detto di esser stato rapito, anche tu?”

  “Sì. Mi hanno narcotizzata mentre stavo tornando a casa. Poi mi sono svegliata in una strana stanza al piano di sopra. Era tutto così buio, mi sono spaventata a morte”

Gli occhi di Kaede erano lucidi, doveva essere davvero terrorizzata.

  “Quindi anche tu sei stata rapita. Inoltre sei anche tu una studentessa della Hope’s Peak. Mmh, inizio a vedere un pattern...” Rantaro si mise una mano sul fianco e sospirò. “Merda, in che casino mi sono cacciato?”

  “Rantaro non ricorda nulla” disse Shuichi aggiornando la ragazza “Ha una sorta di amnesia, forse causato da un eccessivo utilizzo di narcotico”

  “Capisco. Quindi non è lui il rapitore...”

Rantaro ghignò.

  “Ho davvero un aspetto così sospettoso?”

  “Ah... no” sorrise Kaede “In realtà no. Ad ogni modo piacere Rantaro”

  “Piacere mio”

Rantaro diventava abbastanza ruffiano attorno alle ragazze. Soprattutto quelle con forme abbondanti come Kaede. Ma non era il momento di pensarci.

  “Dobbiamo trovare un modo per riattivare la luc...”

***CHAFF!***

Non fece in tempo a dirlo che una luce accecante abbagliò i tre ragazzi.

  “Ngh?!”

  “Ahh!”

Rantaro si mise una mano sugli occhi. Quella luce così improvvisa gli aveva perforato le retine. Dopo quel breve momento di confusione, Rantaro mise via l’accendino e si guardò attorno.

  “Ehi, siamo sicuri che questa sia una scuola?” domandò.

L’area in cui si trovavano era cilindrica e si estendeva su due piani. Al piano terra c’era un salotto, una porta che conduceva alle cucine, una alle lavanderie e un’altra enorme bizzarra porta metallica, al centro sul raggio nord della circonferenza. Mentre al piano superiore c’erano  **nove stanze.** Kaede era uscita da una di esse.

  “Ma dove ci hanno portati?” domandò la ragazza, confusa.

  “Non preoccupatevi,  **qui siete al sicuro** ”

Una strana voce, maschile e giovanile, arrivò improvvisamente dal corridoio opposto da quello in cui erano arrivati Rantaro e Shuichi.

Immediatamente i tre si allargarono e davanti a loro, si palesò qualcosa che sembrava essere uscito da un film sci-fi.

  “Ho riattivato io le luci. Spero che ora vada meglio”

Un robot. Aveva sembianze umanoidi, una voce del tutto umana, capelli metallici bianchi con un buffo ciuffo al centro della testa. I suoi vestiti erano... no, non erano vestiti. Quello che aveva addosso sembrava una sorta di esoscheletro rinforzato.

Aveva un sorriso confidente e uno sguardo allegro.

  “Ma che diavolo...?” Rantaro era sconvolto.

Anche Shuichi e Kaede erano rimasti senza parole.

  “Cosa c’è? Il gatto vi ha mangiato la lingua? O non avete mai visto un robot senziente? Ah! Non ditemi che siete robofobici, vero!? Non sopporto l’intolleranza verso i robot! Siamo umani tanto quanto voi, grazie tante!”

  “Ro-robofobici?” Kaede non sapeva cosa dire.

  “Ecco... chi sei?” Shuichi si fece avanti.

  “Modello K1-B0. Mi chiamano semplicemente Kiibo però. Piacere di conoscervi”

Il robot sorrise e alzò una mano in segno di saluto. Non sembrava affatto minaccioso o pericoloso, al contrario.

  “Ehi robot, che sta succedendo qui? Che posto è questo?”

  “Ti ho appena detto il mio nome! Non chiamarmi  _robot_ ! Ad ogni modo, questo posto...”

  “...”

  “Mh?” Shuichi lo squadrò bene. Si era improvvisamente arrestato.

  “Che gli succede? Si è rotto?” Kaede chinò appena la testa.

  “No, non sono malfunzionante” rispose Kiibo “È che...  **eh?!** A **ccidenti che succede?!** ”

Rantaro sospirò e si grattò la testa. Si stava spazientendo, ma decise di non arrabbiarsi. Non voleva mostrarsi troppo rude davanti a Kaede.

  “Ecco... Kiibo giusto?” Nuovamente Shuichi si fece avanti con un sorriso pieno di sconforto “Ci puoi spiegare che succede? Hai detto che siamo al sicuro, dico bene? Inoltre sei stato tu a riattivare l’energia. Vuol dire che quindi conosci questo luogo?”

  “Beh... ecco, sì!” Kiibo rispose alzando le mani notando gli sguardi sospettosi. “Conosco questo luogo, però...  **non ricordo** . Un momento, cerco di fare una rapida diagnostica. Magari ho qualche glitch nel sistema”

  Kiibo chiuse gli occhi e per cinque secondi non disse nulla. Poi tornò operativo e sembrava piuttosto preoccupato.

  “Non può essere... perché? Perché non ricordo assolutamente nulla?”

  “Non darmela a bere, robot” Rantaro avanzò minaccioso “Dicci che sta succedendo!”

  “Ve lo giuro, non lo so! Io... argh! Nulla da fare, non riesco proprio a capire!”

  “Rantaro, credo che Kiibo stia dicendo la verità” disse Shuichi.

  “... È il tuo intuito da detective a dirtelo?”

  “Puoi metterla così, sì”

  “Kiibo, permetti una domanda?” Questa volta fu Kaede ad avanzare. A differenza di Rantaro la ragazza era molto gentile, con voce dolce. “Qual è l’ultimo ricordo che hai?”

  “Mmm...” Kiibo si portò una mano sul mento metallico e pensò. “Io sono sempre stato qui. Non sono mai uscito all’esterno. Credo che il  **mio creatore** mi abbia costruito qui. Ma non ricordo chi sia, non ricordo nemmeno perché sono qui, né il mio compito. Mi sono semplicemente svegliato nella sala comandi elettrica e nulla... il resto è vuoto”

  “...” Rantaro si portò le mani sui fianchi. Era un suo tratto distintivo quando rifletteva. “Quindi abbiamo due smemorati in gruppo, eh? Accidenti che fortuna”

  “Ad ogni modo Kiibo, io sono Saihara Shuichi, lui è Amami Rantaro, lei invece è Kaede Akamatsu. Il nome Hope’s Peak Academy ti dice qualcosa?”

  “Oh!” Kiibo alzò un dito “Certo che mi dice qualcosa!  **Il mio creatore è uno studente della Hope’s Peak.** La mia IA è stata costruita in uno dei suoi laboratori. O così almeno ricordo...”

Shuichi si portò una mano sul viso e incupì lo sguardo.

  “Ci sono molti collegamenti tra il nostro rapimento e la Hope’s Peak. Mi chiedo cosa voglia dire. Stanno cercando un riscatto dalla scuola? O hanno rapito noi per un motivo specifico?”

  “Però Kiibo ha detto di essere sempre stato qui” intervenne Kaede. “Che cosa vuol dire?”

  “Forse lui è in combutta con i rapitori” disse Rantaro, mostrando nuovamente il suo sguardo minaccioso. Kiibo però si sentì offeso e gli puntò contro un dito.

  “Assolutamente no! Quale rapimento! Io non ho rapito nessuno!”

  “Hai perso la memoria no? Allora potresti essere anche tu il rapitore e magari non lo ricordi”

  “Allora lo stesso si può dire di te, non credi? Anche tu hai perso la memoria!”

Rantaro si innervosì, ma Kaede intervenne con un sorriso.

  “Suvvia, non litighiamo. Così non andiamo da nessuna parte”

  “Concordo con Kaede” le fece eco Shuichi. “Visto che non abbiamo abbastanza risposte, opterei per ispezionare attentamente questo luogo. Magari ci sono indizi o, meglio ancora,  **un’uscita** ”

  “Tsk. Ik, d’accordo” Rantaro fece spallucce e lasciò perdere.

  “Oh! A proposito” Kaede si tolse lo zainetto e lo aprì. Dentro c’era un tablet. “Ho trovato questo nel mio zaino quando mi sono svegliata. Non l’ho ancora acceso”

  “Posso vedere?” Shuichi si fece avanti curioso.

  “Sì, certo”

Il Super Detective si aggiustò il berretto, poi azionò il tablet.

  “ **Mono-Pad** ?” Rantaro lesse il software che doveva essere il suo sistema operativo. C’erano diverse opzioni e Shuichi le esaminò tutte.

  “Mmm. C’è una mappa di questo posto, o meglio della zona in cui siamo stati. Vedi?” la indicò mostrandola a tutti “L’area A è il luogo in cui siamo attualmente e ce ne sono altre due: la B e la C”

  “Cos’è questa circonferenza al centro?”

  “C’è scritto  **Quodam** . Mi chiedo cosa sia. Kiibo, tu ne sai qualcosa?”

  “No, niente, mi dispiace”

  “Però... non vedo l’uscita” disse cupo Shuichi.

  “Per come la vedo io, non credo ci sia” intervenne Rantaro “Se siamo stati rapiti dovremmo come minimo essere legati, o segregati in un luogo limitando al minimo indispensabile i nostri movimenti. Però questo luogo è molto spazioso, senza restrizioni di movimento. Direi che un’uscita non esiste, poiché i rapitori non hanno paura della nostra fuga”

  “Però se siamo entrati, significa che c’è per forza un’uscita no?” disse Kaede.

  “Certo, ma magari non è possibile per noi accedere a tale uscita. Ovviamente è solo il mio intuito a dirmelo. Perché non ci consultiamo col detective?”

  “Credo che Rantaro abbia ragione” rispose Shuichi “Non sembra esserci un’uscita visibile. Però opterei comunque di setacciare la zona. Kiibo, tu che conosci questo luogo meglio di noi, sai dirci se c’è un’uscita?”

  “...” Kiibo però non rispose.

  “Ehi robot, non lo hai sentito?”

  “Ah! Perdonatemi, ero sovrappensiero. Mi dispiace, ma non so se c’è un’uscita. So che è sospettoso da parte mia, ma proprio non lo so”

  “Che altro c’è?” Kaede sbirciò.

  “Dunque, c’è questo:  **Abilità, Armamentario, Munizioni.** Ma sono off-limits, non posso accedervi”

Rantaro si incupì. “Sembrano le opzioni di un gioco di guerra” disse “Che diavolo significa?”

  “Non lo so” rispose Shuichi. “C’è un orologio qui. C’è scritto 11:21”

  “Eh? 11:21?” Kaede era perplessa “Io sono stata rapita dopo scuola, quindi era sera...”

  “Mmm, lo stesso vale per me” aggiunse Shuichi “Quindi siamo rimasi privi di sensi per tutta la notte e buona parte della mattina”

  “Ecco spiegato perché ho fame...” disse Kaede arrossendo appena.

  “Kiibo, sai qualcosa su questi Mono-Pad?” domandò nuovamente Shuichi.

  “Di nuovo no. Mi spiace” sospirò.

  “Da’ qua un secondo” Rantaro prese in prestito il Mono-Pad e lesse in alto. “C’è scritto Kaede Akamatsu. Quindi questo è il tuo Mono-Pad. Credo sia scontato dedurre che ci siano dei Mono-Pad per ognuno di noi”

  “Credo di sì” Rispose Shuichi “Kaede si è svegliata nella sua stanza, dovremmo cercare anche noi nelle nostre e vedere se c’è un Mono-Pad”

  “Lascio la cosa a te, detective. Io cerco l’uscita. Chi viene con me?” Rantaro alzò la mano amichevolmente. Kaede però si avvicinò a Shuichi. “Io vado con lui”

  “Ahhh, mi tocca il robot allora” sorrise un po’ deluso.

  “Ho capito che non vuoi la mia compagnia, però almeno chiamami per nome!”

Così il gruppo si divise. Rantaro e Kiibo alla ricerca di un’uscita. Shuichi e Kaede per i Mono-Pad.

\--

“Così questa è la mia camera...”

Shuichi entrò nella sua stanza e si guardò attorno. C’era un letto dall’aspetto molto comodo e invitante, un piccolo salottino con due poltrone, un guardaroba e una porta che conduceva al bagno.

  “Credo sia identica alla mia” disse Kaede “Ma era tutto buio, non ho visto molto bene...”

Shuichi portò un dito sul pavimento e notò come non c’era un singolo capello o granello di polvere.

  “È tutto sterile. Questo posto non è stato mai usato, oppure è stato pulito in modo maniacale. Anche l’odore di laccatura dei mobili suggerisce che è tutto nuovo”

  “Wow, c’è un motivo per cui ti chiamano Super Detective!” Kaede sorrise dolcemente.

  “Ah...” Shuichi arrossì “In realtà sono solo un apprendista. Non sono poi così esperto...”

  “Però ti hanno ammesso alla Hope’s Peak Academy, no? Significa che sei il migliore nel campo!”

  “Dici?” Shuichi non era affatto convinto “Io penso di non essere meritevole di tutto questo. Ho solo risolto un caso di omicidio, niente di che”

  “Niente di che? Cavolo, è grandioso invece! Hai fatto arrestare un criminale ad un’età così giovane! Dovresti essere fiero!”

  “...” Shuichi nascose il suo sguardo nella penombra che creava il suo berretto. “Non ci trovo niente di fiero onestamente. È stata solo fortuna”

  “Dovresti essere più sicuro di te in ciò che fai” sorrise Kaede “Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma fino ad ora hai dimostrato di avere le doti di un vero detective. Per cui mi affido a te! Sono sicura che ci porterai fuori di qui, Shuichi”

  “Kaede...” Il ragazzo sorrise appena e annuì “Va bene, farò il possibile. A proposito, anche tu sei una studentessa della Hope’s Peak, dico bene? Che talento hai?”

  “Ah. Giusto, non l’ho ancora detto” sorrise imbarazzata “Io sono la Super Pianista. Anche se tutti mi chiamano Maniaca del Piano o roba del genere...”

  “Super Pianista. Deve essere molto bello suonare il pianoforte” sorrise Shuichi.

  “Si può dire che sono nata su un pianoforte. Lo suono da quando sono molto molto piccola. Adoro vedere il sorriso e le emozioni sul volto delle persone. Anche se sono sempre maledettamente nervosa prima di un’esibizione”

  “Posso capirlo. Non è mai facile”

  “Però, un giorno supererò questa cosa” Kaede alzò i pugni in segno di determinazione “Non vedo l’ora di uscire di qui e tornare a suonare!”

  “Ahah, ora capisco perché ti chiamano Maniaca del Piano”

  “Vero?” Kaede rise a sua volta.

  “Ad ogni modo, sarà meglio ispezionare questa stanza. Ti va di aiutarmi?”

  “Certo! Sono a sua disposizione detective!”

Shuichi sorrise e annuì. I due iniziarono a cercare indizi.

  ...

  “Ehi Kaede, guarda qui...” Shuichi aprì il guardaroba e dentro notò una cosa particolare.

  “Mmm, sono uniformi del tutto identiche a quella che indossi. Però cos’è questo?”

A fianco alle uniformi c’era una strana tuta blu scuro di gomma. Shuichi ne prese una e la ispezionò.

  “Sembrano delle tute aderenti, simili a quelle che si vedono spesso nei fumetti mecha”

  “Oh! Hai ragione”

  “Inoltre guarda, qui ci sono dei circuiti integrati all’interno. Queste tute sono molto strane...”

  “Hai qualche idea sul loro funzionamento?”

Shuichi ispezionò ancora e...

  “Guarda, qui c’è scritto qualcosa:  **POD-02** ”

  “Pod?”

  “Mmm, è una nomenclatura singolare. Ma non mi dice assolutamente nulla, però sarà meglio tenerla in mente”

Shuichi inoltre trovò il suo Mono-Pad.

  “Non ci sono differenze con il tuo. Ho le stesse identiche informazioni. Il resto della stanza non ha nient’altro, direi”

  “A quanto pare. Ho anche cercato sotto i materassi ma nulla. Proverò a cercare anche negli altri...”

  “Dubito ci sia qualcosa” disse Shuichi riflessivo “Queste stanze sono inutilizzate. Non credo ci sia entrato nessuno. Anche i bagni sono completamente lustri e nuovi. Non ci sono dubbi”

  “Quindi hanno costruito questo posto per tenerci segregati?” Kaede era preoccupata.

  “Non lo so” Shuichi si aggiustò il berretto “Però è chiaro che la Hope’s Peak Academy centri qualcosa. Tre similitudini in così poco tempo non possono essere una coincidenza”

  “Parli di me, te e Kiibo vero?”

  “Corretto. Inoltre questi Mono-Pad. Sono molto simili a quelli che abbiamo a scuola, non trovi?”

  “Ah! È vero! Ne avevo uno identico anche io, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo?” Kaede si sentì stupida.

  “Non è facile ragionare quando si è in una situazione come questa. Non preoccuparti”

  “Vedi? Sei un ottimo detective! Riesci a mantenere la calma anche in una situazione come questa”

  “Oh... beh ecco” Shuichi arrossì “Non sono proprio così tranquillo, ma accetto comunque il complimento”

***knock knock***

  “Andiamo d’amore e d’accordo, vedo...” Rantaro entrò allargando le mani “Disturbo?”

  “Hai trovato qualcosa Rantaro?” chiese Shuichi.

  “Purtroppo no. E ho la conferma definitiva che questo robot è inutile”

  “Ehi! Bada a ciò che dici! Se non fosse stato per me sareste tutti quanti al buio!”

  “Allora com’è che non riesci a capire dove diavolo ci troviamo?”

  “Te l’ho detto! Non lo ricordo. È frustrante, ma vi prego di credermi! Non lo so proprio...”

Rantaro sospirò e scosse il capo.

  “Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Beh ad ogni modo non sembra esserci un’uscita, proprio come temevo. Mentre tornavo qui sono andato nella mia stanza” concluse Rantaro “ Ho trovato una strana tuta blu e il mio Mono-Pad. Il resto è identico a questa stanza”

  “Kiibo, tu invece?” domandò Kaede.

  “Io cosa?”

  “La tua stanza. Hai il tuo Mono-Pad?”

  “Ah... ecco” Kiibo nuovamente alzò le mani. “Apparentemente  **la mia stanza è chiusa.** Ho provato ad accedere ad ognuna di loro, ma sono tutte chiuse”

  “Mmm. Strano” Shuichi non sapeva proprio spiegarlo.

  “Beh, magari la chiave è da qualche parte?” Kaede si grattò la testa confusa.

  “No, queste porte si aprono biometricamente” spiegò Kiibo “Basta poggiare la mano sul pomello e le impronte digitali vengono lette”

  “Beh ma tu sei un robot” disse Rantaro “Tu non hai le impronte digitali”

  “Stai cercando di dirmi che non sono umano?! Non tollero questi commenti robofobici”

  “No, non sto dicendo che non sei umano. Sto dicendo che sei  **sospettoso** ” Rantaro oscurò il suo sguardo, in uno decisamente inquietante.

  “Eh?!” Kiibo nuovamente alzò le mani in sua difesa. “Sospettoso?! In che modo?”

  “Se le stanze si aprono con le impronte digitali, allora la tua come si dovrebbe aprire?”

Kiibo non sapeva come rispondere. Ma Rantaro sembrava convinto che Kiibo fosse in qualche modo collegato al rapimento.

  “È troppo presto per giudicare” disse Shuichi “Forse Kiibo ha una stanza speciale, dato che possiede un corpo robotico. Inoltre c’è un dettaglio più importante di questo”

  “Sarebbe a dire?”

  “Ci sono nove stanze. Noi siamo solo in quattro. Quindi questo vuol dire che in questo luogo ci sono  **altre cinque persone** ”

  “Cinque? Ma non abbiamo trovato nessuno” disse Kiibo.

  “No, non è detto...” intervenne Rantaro “Alcune di queste aree sono chiuse. Basta vedere questo enorme portone qui. Magari sono tutti quanti oltre. Inoltre non abbiamo ancora esplorato bene questo posto”

  “Allora sarà meglio che ci dividiamo e cerchiamo ogni angolo di questo posto. Devono per forza esserci altre persone qui” concluse Shuichi.

  Rantaro portò le mani sui fianchi e sospirò “Ok, allora facciamo a modo tuo. Ad ogni modo siamo bloccati qui dentro. L’uscita non sembra esserci, né viene visualizzata sulla mappa. Ma non mi fiderei molto di questo aggeggio”

  “Ok, abbiamo dunque due obiettivi: trovare altri superstiti e trovare un’uscita” disse Shuichi.

  “E se lo dice il Super Detective allora è sicuramente la cosa più saggia da fare!” disse Kaede supportando Shuichi.

  “Va bene” Rantaro si mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni “Allora come ci dividiamo?”

  “Mmm...” Shuichi era indeciso.

  “Proporrei di setacciare la zona singolarmente” disse Kiibo alzando un dito “In modo tale da poter prendere più campo in poco tempo”

  “Sembra una buona idea” sorrise Shuichi “Ok, facciamo come ha detto Kiibo. Sei d’accordo Rantaro?”

Lui annuì “Ok, va bene”

  “Kaede?”

  “Sì, va bene!” esclamò determinata.

  “Ok. Ritroviamoci qui tra un'ora”

Così ora il gruppo si divise singolarmente, tutti alla ricerca di un’uscita.

Ma purtroppo, un’ora dopo...

  “A giudicare dagli sguardi nessuno ha trovato un tubo, eh?” Rantaro fece un sorrisetto.

  “Tu? Hai trovato qualcosa?” domandò Kaede.

  “No, mi dispiace. Niente che possa condurci all’uscita. Per quanto riguarda i superstiti, non ho visto nessuno”

  “Nemmeno io” aggiunse Kaede tesa “Non sembra esserci nessun altro qui”

  “È ancora troppo presto per giungere a questa conclusione” disse Shuichi pensoso “Nessuno ha trovato una chiave o altro per aprire le aree chiuse, dico bene?”

Tutti scossero il capo.

  “Dunque le ricerche non hanno portato a nulla...” Shuichi mostrò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma riflessivo. “Kiibo, tu non hai nulla da riferire?”

  “Ecco, una cosa c’è”

  “Cos’hai scoperto?”

  “Oh, ecco...” Kiibo sembrò confuso “In realtà c’era qualcosa che mi incuriosiva già da prima del mio risveglio. Come vi ho detto prima, mi sono risvegliato in una zona nei pressi del pannello elettrico di questa zona. Si tratta di una zona sotterranea, parallela a quella idraulica”

  “Mmm, sembra il luogo dove mi sono risvegliato io” disse Rantaro.

Kiibo annuì “Esatto. E dimmi, quando sei uscito non hai sentito nulla di sospetto?”

  “Sospetto? No. Sentivo solo lo scorrere dell’acqua nelle tubature”

  “Capisco. Ad ogni modo, le zone idrauliche ed elettriche passano proprio qui sotto. Mentre camminavo per raggiungere l’uscita ho sentito  **una voce...** ”

  “Da dove proveniva?”

  “Dall’alto” rispose Kiibo “Era molto distante, ma l’ho sentita chiaramente. Qualcuno ha detto... ah ecco, non sono molto contento nel ripetere tali volgarità ma ha detto:  **“Cazzo, non riesco ad uscire...”** ”

  “Era un uomo?” domandò Kaede.

  “Sì, sono più che sicuro si trattasse della voce di un ragazzo della vostra età”

Shuichi aggrottò lo sguardo. “Forse un altro studente della Hope’s Peak Academy. Ma se ha detto che non riesce ad uscire, allora è bloccato da qualche parte”

  “Inoltre hai detto che la zona idraulica/elettrica passa sotto questo salotto, dico bene?” aggiunse Rantaro.

  “Esatto” annuì Kiibo “Quindi deve essere chiuso in un luogo nelle vicinanze. Sono tornato lì poco fa, magari con la speranza di risentire la voce, ma non ho sentito nulla”

  “Possibile che...” Shuichi ebbe un’idea. “Potete venire con me un secondo?”

Tutto il gruppo si spostò nuovamente al piano superiore.

  “Rantaro, prova ad entrare nella tua stanza e chiudila. Poi inizia ad urlare a squarciagola”

  “Urlare? Vuoi verificare se le stanze sono a prova di suono?”

  “Sì. Potresti farlo?”

  “Ok. Datemi un secondo”

Rantaro entrò e chiuse la porta.

  ...

  ...

  “Non sento nulla” disse Kaede grattandosi la testa.

  “Proprio come pensavo” Shuichi ebbe la conferma che le stanze fossero a prova di suono.

Rantaro uscì e fu aggiornato della scoperta.

  “Dove vuoi arrivare Shuichi? Hai capito qualcosa?” domandò Kiibo.

  “Se la zona elettrica/idraulica passa sotto questa zona, allora significa che passa sotto questo piano. Ergo, è possibile che la voce che ha sentito Kiibo provenisse da una delle nove stanze chiuse”

  “Quindi, si può sentire il suono dalle aree inferiori ma non in quelle superiori?” ipotizzò Rantaro.

  “Sì” confermò Shuichi “Ma la cosa potrebbe anche essere reciproca. Ovvero il suono emesso dal sottosuolo può arrivare alla stanza”

  “Allora possiamo comunicare!” esclamò Kaede.

  “Allora vi porto lì” disse convinto Kiibo “Possiamo provare questa teoria direttamente sul posto”

Giunti nell’area elettrica, Kiibo indicò il corridoio facendo luce con una torcia incorporata nei suoi occhi. “Ho sentito la voce qui”

Shuichi rivolse dunque il suo sguardo verso l’alto e portò le mani sulla bocca urlando.

  “EHI! C’È QUALCUNO?!”

  ...

_“Uh? Chi è? Chi parla?!!”_

Una voce rispose, e Kiibo trasalì “È indubbiamente quella voce! Ne sono convinto!”

  “RIESCI A SENTIRE BENE LA MIA VOCE?”

_“Sì, riesco a sentirti. Che diavolo sta succedendo?! Dove mi trovo?”_

 “NON LO SAPPIAMO! SAPPIAMO SOLO DI ESSER STATI RAPITI E SIAMO STUDENTI DELLA HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY!”

  “ _Lo sapevo! La stessa cosa vale per me! Mi chiamo Momota Kaito! Sono il Super Astronauta! Sono chiuso qui dentro e la porta non si apre!”_

“Kiibo hai detto che le porte si aprono con le impronte digitali. Allora perché non si aprono?” domandò Kaede.

  “Non lo so” rispose il robot “L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è che il sistema biometrico non funzioni, ma in tal caso un sottosistema lo notificherebbe”

  “Kaede, potresti farmi un favore?” Shuichi si rivolse alla ragazza e lei annuì.

  “Vai nella tua stanza. Ho bisogno che confermi una cosa. Di che colore sono le mura? Inoltre, di che colore è la tuta di gomma?”

  “Ok, vado subito” E corse via.

_“Ragazzi, dove vi trovate?”_

 “SIAMO SOTTO TERRA, NELLA ZONA DEL PANNELLO ELETTRICO”

_“Capisco. Ad ogni modo, riesco a sentirti. Non serve urlare”_

“Oh, scusami...” Shuichi schiarì la gola.

Kaede tornò due minuti dopo col fiatone.

  “Ok, ho controllato. Le mura sono  **rosa** e la tuta di gomma è  **bianca** ”

  “Kaito, di che colore sono le mura della tua stanza?” domandò Shuichi.

_“Uhhh, sono rosa. In effetti non si addice a me”_

Shuichi fece dunque uno più uno. Ma voleva un’ulteriore conferma.

  “Kaito, c’è un guardaroba lì vero? Puoi aprirlo e dirmi cosa c’è dentro?”

_“Ho controllato prima. C’è un_ _uniforme femminile rossa_ _e una tuta bianca. Inoltre c’è un tablet qui. L’ho azionato e dentro ho trovato il nome_ _Harukawa Maki_ _”_

“Ho capito perché non si apre” disse Shuichi rivolgendosi a Kiibo “Non puoi aprire la stanza di un’altra persona se non hai le sue impronte”

  “Quindi Kaito è chiuso dentro la stanza di una ragazza?” domandò Rantaro perplesso.

  “Esatto, ecco perché non si apre. Inoltre questa Harukawa Maki deve essere a sua volta chiusa in una stanza non sua, indipendentemente dal sesso. Se non hai le impronte giuste, non si apre”

  “Accidenti. E come li tiriamo fuori di lì?” domandò Kaede.

_“Ragazzi, qui inizia a mancare l’aria_ ” disse Kaito  _“Inoltre comincio ad avere fame...”_

“Merda! Dobbiamo tirarli fuori di lì” Rantaro si portò le mani sui fianchi.

  “Kiibo, non c’è un modo per accedere alle stanze?” chiese Shuichi.

  “No, non che io sappia” rispose “Mi dispiace”

Era una situazione piuttosto grave. Kaito e altre persone erano bloccate nelle loro stanze. Quanto ancora potevano resistere? Shuichi stava per proporre di cercare nuovamente, ma accadde l’impensabile.

***DING DONG DANG DONG***

  “Eh?!” Preso in contropiede, il gruppo sentì una melodia familiare. Era la campanella di inizio e fine lezione. Tutto il gruppo uscì dal sotterraneo e tornarono al salotto.

  “Guardate lì!” Rantaro indicò lo schermo sopra il grosso portone Quodam. Si era acceso e mostrava una sagoma scura, attorno a rumore statico.

  “Ah... AH! AH! Prova prova! Mi sentite?” Una voce acuta e buffa si udì in tutti gli altoparlanti del posto.

  “Ahh Ahhh mi sentite bene? Funziona ‘sto affare? Eeecco, dunque. A tutti coloro che sono fuori dalle proprie stanze, radunatevi immediatamente nel salone principale. Oh? Siete già tutti lì? Ah bene, così mi semplificate la vita, gentilissimi”

  “Che diavolo succede?” Rantaro era sconvolto, allo stesso modo di tutti gli altri. E poi...

  “Ah eccovi qui! Non manca nessuno vero? No, ci siete tutti. Molto bene”

Saltò fuori dal nulla un orsacchiotto bianco e nero con uno strano occhio rosso, o per lo meno era questo ciò che i loro cervelli stavano processando in quel momento. Incredulo e basito, il gruppo rimase sotto shock.

  “Un... orsacchiotto parlante?” sisse Kaede pallida.

**“Non sono un orsacchiotto!”** esclamò lui irritato “Io sono  **Monokuma!** Sono stato io a portarvi tutti quanti qui”

  “Sei stato... tu?” Rantaro oscurò il suo sguardo.

  “Vuoi dire che sei tu il rapitore?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Eeesattamente!” Rispose l’orsacchiotto reggendosi la pancia. “Orsù, perché queste facce lunghe? Dovreste essere eccitati nel vedermi no? Dopotutto sono solito ad organizzare eventi  **interessanti** ”

  “Che cosa vuoi da noi?” domandò Kiibo “Perché hai rapito queste persone?”

  “WOAH! Un robot parlante!” esclamò Monokuma “È la prima volta che ne vedo uno!”

  “Perché, tu cosa sei?!” esclamò Kiibo irritato.

  “Io sono un orso! Sono il miglior orso del mondo!”

  “Non darmela a bere!” Kiibo insistette “Sarai come minimo un robot pilotato e controllato a distanza”

  “Boo hoo! Nessuno mi crede!” Monokuma abbassò lo sguardo tristemente.

  “Adesso basta” Rantaro aveva uno sguardo truce “Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Rispondi alla domanda che ti ha fatto il robot, perché ci hai portati qui?”

  “Beh, è semplice” Monokuma tornò di buon umore. “Vi ho portati qui per partecipare  **a un gioco mortale!** ”

  “Gioco... mortale?” Kaede era diventata pallida.

  “Ehi! Che significa gioco mortale!?” esclamò Shuichi

  “Sei stupido?!” urlò l’orso “Un gioco mortale è un gioco mortale! È letteralmente ciò che ho detto! Metterete in gioco le vostre vite e parteciperete a questo gioco. Ah, sia chiaro, siete obbligati a giocare. Se vi rifiutate  **farò esplodere una bomba innestata nel vostro collo!** ”

  “...!!” Kaede indietreggiò terrorizzata.

  “Bomba?” domandò Rantaro serio.

  “Mentre eravate nel mondo dei sogni, vi ho segretamente installato un piccolo chip chiamato Mono-Bomb. Se qualcuno di voi si azzarda a non eseguire i miei ordini,  **BOOOOM** . La vostra testa esploderà come un cocomero!”

Tutto ciò era assurdo e folle. Il gruppo non sapeva come reagire a tali assurdità. Era semplicemente insensato, irreale. Però le parole di quell’orsacchiotto erano... stranamente credibili.

  “Quindi in parole povere, se non giochiamo al tuo giochetto mortale, moriremo tutti. Dico bene?” Domandò Rantaro incrociando le braccia.

  “Esattamente! E a partire da adesso, voi tre siete partecipanti ufficiali di  **Danganronpa.** Congratulazioni!!”

  “Dan...ganronpa?” Kaede era spaventata e confusa.

  “Oh, è solo il nome del gioco a cui vi farò giocare” disse Monokuma “Ma se per voi è troppo complicato pronunciarlo chiamatelo come vi pare. Gioco della morte, gioco in cui rischiate la vita, Orsi contro Puma, o robe varie. Onestamente non mi interessa come lo chiamiate”

  “E per quale motivo?” domandò Shuichi freddo “Perchè dovremmo giocare? A che scopo?”

  “ **Scopo?** Non c’è uno scopo vero e proprio, voglio che lo facciate e basta perché è divertente, perché mi sto annoiando. L’ho detto io, quindi dovete farlo per forza. E c’è solo una cosa che può soddisfarmi.  **La** **disperazione.** È tutto ciò che voglio. Voglio vedervi soffrire, morire, lottare contro le vostre peggiori paure e venirne schiacciati. Upupupu! Sarà divertente, sarà davvero divertente! Daaahahahah!”

  “Tu sei completamente pazzo!” urlò Kaede viola in volto per la rabbia e il terrore “Cosa ti fa pensare che faremo ciò che dici?!”

  “Ehi tu, madre natura ti ha dato solo tette e niente cervello? Che crudeltà. Odio ripetermi, quindi stampatevelo in testa. HO PIANTATO DELLE BOMBE DENTRO DI VOI! VUOI FUNGERE DA TEST?!”

  “...!!” Kaede aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la sua espressione poteva essere descritta con una sola parola: disperazione.

  “Sì Kaede, è quella l’espressione giusta. Voglio vedere la speranza svanire dai vostri occhi, un poco alla volta. Upupupu! Avanti, ci divertiremo tutti insieme! Sarà fantastico! Daahahaha!”

  La sua risata buffa gelò il sangue dei presenti. Non poteva essere vero, non stava succedendo, erano questi i pensieri generali del gruppo. Ma non importava quanto cercassero di distogliere lo sguardo. La disperazione era lì ed era più tangibile che mai.

  Fu così, che iniziò quel gioco di morte. Fu così che ebbe iniziò  **Danganronpa** .

 

 


	2. Season of Despair ~ [Daily Life]

  “Ad ogni modo...” Monokuma riprese il discorso “Siete stati alquanto birichini. Avete scoperto il punto debole delle vostre stanze. O per meglio dire, una delle stanze è difettosa. Le altre sono completamente isolate. Boo hoo, questo ha parzialmente rovinato i miei piani, ma non importa. Facciamo così: chiunque entri nella sala idraulica/elettrica  **morirà istantaneamente** fino a nuovo ordine. Non posso permettervi di conversare con i miei  **incentivi** ”

  “Incentivi?” domandò Rantaro.

  “Beh, un gioco mortale senza incentivi è noiooooso” disse Monokuma tutto triste “Per cui ho deciso di motivarvi un po’ e alimentare le vostre preoccupazioni!”

  “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare a Kaito?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Fargli? Oh nulla, non ora almeno. Però, se fallite il gioco mortale,  **ucciderò tutti i superstiti all’interno delle stanze.** Che ve ne pare?”

Gelo totale. Nessuno disse una parola. Solo Rantaro continuò a far domande.

  “Che tipo di gioco è? Cos’è Danganronpa?”

  “Upupupu...” Monokuma ridacchiò “Beh, è molto semplice in realtà. Danganronpa è un gioco ad  **immersione virtuale totale** . In questa scuola esiste un potente super computer dall’enorme potenza di calcolo. In questo super computer è installato un software molto sofisticato, sviluppato dalle menti brillanti della Hope’s Peak: il  **Neo World Program** . Bene, ho deciso di ritoccare alcuni aspetti del software originale trasformandolo in un simulatore di morte e disperazione. In poche parole,  **ogni tre giorni** sarete convocati a giocare a Danganronpa immergendovi nel Neo World Program. Il mondo sarà virtuale e fasullo, ma i vostri cinque sensi e il vostro subconscio saranno completamente legato al super computer. Di conseguenza, se venite feriti o uccisi nel gioco,  **morirete anche nella realtà** ”

  Le gambe di Kaede cedettero per lo shock. “Ti prego... basta, non voglio sentire altro!”

  “Upupu, che c’è che non va? Paura? Ma se è questo il bello! Non potete tirarvi indietro! Fatelo e ne pagherete le conseguenze daaahahahah. Cooomunque, a partire da adesso, avrete tre giorni di tempo per prepararvi psicologicamente. Fino ad allora godetevi le vostre giornate nella vostra nuova scuola. Tenete a mente questo però: se la Hope’s Peak è nata per donare speranza al mondo, questa scuola è nata per  **donare disperazione** . Non vedo l’ora di iniziare! Pupupupuuu! A prestooo” E allo stesso modo di come era arrivato, Monokuma se ne andò.

  “...”

Ci fu un silenzio tombale. Kaede era in lacrime, con le gambe e gli occhi tremanti. Shuichi strinse i pugni e la mascella. Rantaro invece rimase serio a braccia conserte.

  “Oh no...” disse Kiibo teso “In che diamine di situazione sono finito? Perché sta succedendo tutto questo?”

  “Perché non lo dici tu a me?” domandò Rantaro. “Monokuma ha indicato noi tre come giocatori di Danganronpa. Tu non sei incluso”

  “Eh?!” Kiibo alzò le mani “Ma... aspettate un attimo, io non c’entro nulla. Io... il mio  **compito...** Ugh! Non riesco a ricordare, non ci riesco!”

  “...” Rantaro non obiettò ulteriormente. Non aveva tempo da perdere con lui. Piuttosto, il suo pensiero era fisso sul gioco. In qualche modo non era spaventato, non si sentiva in pericolo e, a differenza di Shuichi e Kaede, era l’unico ad aver mantenuto la calma.

  Nessuno disse più una parola. Kaede tornò silenziosamente nella sua stanza e Shuichi fece lo stesso. Kiibo restò isolato, probabilmente depresso sul fatto che tutti in qualche modo sospettavano di lui. Rantaro invece si mise seduto sulla poltrona del salotto e pensò.

  “Un gioco mortale, Neo World Program, Danganronpa, Monokuma...” Elencò tutte le cose che gli sembravano importanti per stimolare la sua memoria, per capire il motivo per cui fosse stato rapito assieme agli altri. Lui non era uno studente della Hope's Peak, allora cosa ci faceva lì? In cosa era stato immischiato?

  “Tch,. merda”

***bling***

Improvvisamente Rantaro udì uno strano suono. Proveniva dal suo Mono-Pad.

  “...?”

 

\--

 

Erano passate parecchie ore dalla comparsa di Monokuma. Kaede era ancora chiusa nella sua cameretta. Aveva lasciato lo zainetto per terra a fianco al letto ed era distesa. Si sentiva sconvolta, turbata e angosciata.

Pensò alla sua vita, al perché era stata immischiata in una cosa tanto viscida e crudele. Lei era sempre stata una ragazza per bene, con poche amiche, non troppo popolare tra i ragazzi nonostante il suo fisico potesse suggerire il contrario.

Non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno, non c’era nulla che potesse suggerirle un motivo plausibile per rapirla. A quale pro? Cosa ci guadagnava il rapitore nel tenere prigioniera una ragazza tranquilla come lei?

Kaede pianse, pianse in silenzio. Ma non voleva farlo, non voleva piangere. Non voleva mostrarsi debole. Si asciugò le lacrime, o almeno ci provo. Perché non importava quando ci provasse, esse continuavano a scendere.

  “Cosa posso fare?” si domandò stringendosi a se stessa “Ho paura... qualcuno, qualcuno mi salvi”

***dling dlong***

“?!” All’udire il campanello Kaede trasalì. Aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, così se li asciugò con vigore, si ricompose e si avvicinò alla porta aprendola.

  “Ah, Shuichi”

  “Kaede, stai bene?” domandò il ragazzo.

  “Sì, sto bene” sorrise lei.

  “...” Shuichi aveva notato il rossore negli occhi della ragazza, ma non disse nulla. “Ecco... perdona il disturbo. Ero preoccupato” aggiunse abbassandosi il berretto per nascondere lo sguardo.

  “Sto bene, davvero. Tu?”

  “Oh, io sto bene grazie. Ad ogni modo, stavo andando a mangiare qualcosa. Non hai mandato giù nulla tutto il giorno, ho pensato avessi fame”

Kaede aveva decisamente fame. Ma con tutto quello che era successo si era dimenticata dei brontolii dello stomaco.

  “Mio zio diceva sempre che un detective deve stare a pancia piena, altrimenti non riesce a fare deduzioni corrette. In realtà ho sempre ignorato questo consiglio. Non faccio nemmeno colazione la mattina. Però, in questa situazione, forse è meglio mangiarci su e poi riflettere”

Kaede sorrise e annuì “Sì, hai ragione. Dammi giusto un secondo ok? Sono un po’ malmessa”

  “D’accordo, ti aspetto”

Kaede tornò nella sua stanza, si lavò la faccia, si aggiustò i ferretti a forma di nota sui capelli e uscì, scendendo le scale. Lì trovò Rantaro, Kiibo e Shuichi ad attenderla.

  “Ehi Kaede, tutto bene?” le domandò Rantaro. “Hai una pessima cera”

  “Sto bene, sono solo... un po’ scossa e affamata”

  “Se volete mangiare qualcosa, in cucina ci sono tantissime cibarie. Io non sono bravo ai fornelli, per cui non posso aiutarvi”

  “Ah, a dire il vero neppure io” ammise Shuichi.

  “L’ultima volta che ho usato i fornelli ho quasi bruciato casa” gli andò dietro Kaede in tema di ammissioni “Mia sorella gemella invece è bravissima. A parte suonare il piano, sono completamente inutile...”

  “Non fare così” disse Rantaro con un sorriso “Le ragazze non sono mai inutili. Pensa che noia se non ci fossi”

Per qualche strana ragione Kaede non si sentì rassicurata da quelle parole. Rantaro era... un po’ troppo dongiovanni per i suoi gusti. Ma forse si sbagliava, dopotutto lo conosceva poco. Forse era solo un tipo che non si faceva troppi problemi a parlare.

  “Kiibo, tu cosa mangi?”

  “Mi prendi in giro forse?” sospirò tristemente alla domanda di Rantaro “Sono un robot dopotutto. Non ho bisogno di cibo o liquidi per alimentarmi”

  “Allora preparerò dei tramezzini” propose Shuichi “Sono abituato a farmi il pranzo da solo per scuola”

  “Allora lascio tutto nelle tue mani, ok?” Rantaro fece un sorriso al suo coetaneo, poi se ne tornò seduto. Shuichi andò in cucina a preparare, mentre Kaede restò nel salotto.

  “Oh. Vuoi farmi compagnia, Kaede?” domandò Rantaro felice di ciò “Accomodati pure”

  “Non riesco a capire se sei il classico provolone o se sei un bravo ragazzo”

  “Me lo dicono in molti” si grattò la testa “Dicono che io sia un donnaiolo solo perché ho un bell’aspetto. Ma in realtà sono solo un ragazzo qualunque, sono a mio modo amichevole, anche se spesso non lo sembro...”

Kaede si mise seduta e decise di conoscerlo meglio.

  “Non ti ho mai visto a scuola” affermò.

  “Beh, forse perché non sono dell’Hope’s Peak Academy, anche se sono al 100% sicuro di essere uno studente delle superiori anche io. Non ricordo quale però, mi dispiace”

  “Qual è l’ultimo ricordo che possiedi?”

Rantaro ci pensò su.

  “Onestamente non lo so. Ho il cervello sottosopra, se provo a pensare a qualcosa mi viene un gran mal di testa. Non so se è davvero per via del narcotizzante che sto così”

  “Sono sicura che non sia permanente, vedrai” sorrise lei “Riavrai le tue memorie”

  “Ahah. Sei una brava ragazza”

  “Perché, credevi forse il contrario?”

  “No, l’ho capito immediatamente. Però volevo confermarlo in modo concreto”

Kaede sospirò. Proprio non riusciva a decifrarlo.

  “Mh?” Rantaro notò qualcosa. “Kaede, puoi darmi la tua mano?”

  “Eh?!” La ragazza arrossì “Perché una richiesta del genere?”

  “Non temere, voglio solo controllare una cosa”

Kaede era decisamente imbarazzata, ma decise di fidarsi. Doveva pur passare del tempo con quel ragazzo, quindi allungò lentamente il suo braccio.

Rantaro gli prese delicatamente la mano e Kaede notò che aveva le mani ruvide e asciutte.

  “Mmm. Ti mangi le unghie?”

  “Eh?”

  “Sei una ragazza insicura, quindi ti mangi le unghie. Sai, mi hai fatto ricordare una cosa. Io ho una sorellina. Mi sono sempre occupato io delle sue unghie, la aiutavo spesso a mettersi lo smalto. È un peccato avere le unghia così rovinate. Che ne dici se ti affidi ai miei servigi? Sono molto bravo”

  “Ah... ecco” Kaede fece un sorriso nervoso “Io sono una pianista, le unghie non sono il mio forte”

  “Non ho intenzione di metterti unghie finte” rise Rantaro “Voglio solo passarci dello smalto protettivo e vedrai che ti sentirai molto meglio. Allora, accetti?”

  “O-ok”

Rantaro sembrò molto felice e fece un sorriso genuino e per niente malizioso.

  “Ottimo! Purtroppo non ho lo smalto qui con me, ma prima ho visto un gran numero di accessori nel magazzino. Prometto che ne troverò un po’ e mi occuperò delle tue unghie molto presto”

  “Anche tu... sei un bravo ragazzo” disse Kaede con un sorriso gentile.

  “Ahah, sei la prima che me lo dice. Grazie”

Kaede si sentì a suo agio con Rantaro. All’inizio gli era sembrato minaccioso e inquietante, ma in realtà era un tipo a posto.

 

\--

 

Shuichi terminò di preparare i tramezzini e tutti si radunarono nella sala da pranzo.

  “...” Il giovane detective era perso nei pensieri e stava fissando una scatola.

  “Shuichi, qualcosa non va?” chiese Kaede.

  “Ah... no, va tutto bene. In realtà sono sorpreso che in questo luogo ci siano così tanti approvvigionamenti”

  “In effetti è strano” intervenne Rantaro “Prima mentre esploravo con Kiibo sono finito in un grosso magazzino, nell’area B. Quel posto è grosso come un hangar di un aeroporto e ha come minimo un migliaio di scatole di cibo. Cosa diamine ci fa tutta quella roba ammucchiata lì?”

  “Queste scatole contengono cibo che non si guasta nemmeno dopo moltissimi anni” disse Kiibo osservando un pacco di riso.

  “E perché mai ammucchiare tutto questo cibo ad alta conservazione in un luogo come questo?” domandò Kaede.

  “...non è la sola cosa ad essere strana” disse Shuichi serio “Kiibo, dietro la scatola c’è un logo”

  “Mmh?” Il robot lo voltò e Rantaro e Kaede osservarono.

  “Ah! Ma che...” Kaede rimase a bocca aperta.

  “Beh se c’era qualche dubbio, dopo questa...”

Dietro la scatola c’era il logo della Hope’s Peak Academy. A quanto pare quel cibo era stato confezionato e distribuito dalla scuola stessa.

  “Cibo ad alta conservazione, prodotto dalla Hope’s Peak Academy, raggruppato in un luogo sconosciuto, luogo in cui siamo stati portati dopo il nostro rapimento, luogo in cui siamo costretti a giocare un gioco mortale” Shuichi fece il sunto “È evidente che dietro tutto questo c’è l’accademia stessa. Ma perché tutto ciò? Che cosa stanno cercando di fare?”

  “Aspetta...” Kaede era rimasta un attimo basita “Stai davvero insinuando che è la Hope’s Peak ad averci rapito e portati qui?”

  “È l’unica cosa che viene in mente. E qui ci sono prove...”

  “...” Kaede strinse i denti e abbassò il capo spaventata. “Ma che succede? Maledizione!”

  “Sentite, siamo tutti quanti molto stanchi e provati” intervenne Rantaro “Questa situazione sta mettendo a dura prova i nostri nervi. Che ne dite se prima mangiamo e poi ci pensiamo? Da quant’è che non mettiamo qualcosa sotto i denti?”

  “Rantaro ha ragione” Shuichi sorrise a Kaede e lei contraccambiò annuendo.

Tutti mangiarono dunque i tramezzini di Shuichi, e subito il morale si risollevò.

  “Uaaa... che buoni!” esclamò Kaede.

  “Ehi, niente male” anche Rantaro fece un sorriso.

Shuichi arrossì “Sono contento che vi piacciano. Col tempo devo averci preso la mano”

  “Su, avanti, mangia assieme a noi” sorrise Kaede facendogli posto al suo fianco.

  “Ah. S-sì”

Tutto sarebbe stato molto più bello se quello fosse stato un picnic all’aperto, senza preoccupazioni, senza ansie, senza quel costante senso di disperazione che aleggiava nell’aria. Ma dopo tutto quel casino, per la prima volta in assoluto, ci fu serenità.

  “Beh, va meglio ora no?” sorrise Rantaro. “Perdonatemi se vi sono sembrato rude prima, in realtà sono solo molto confuso. La mia memoria è completamente sottosopra. Scusami anche tu Kiibo, forse sono stato troppo sospettoso”

  “Non importa” Kiibo fece un cenno di assenso “Ha senso essere sospettosi di un robot che non ha memoria. Però davvero, non voglio farvi del male”

  “Lo abbiamo capito, suvvia Kiibo” tise Kaede.

...

Dopo cena l’orologio segnava le 23:14. Nessuno si era reso conto di quanto tempo fosse passato, molto probabilmente era dovuto dal fatto che quel posto non aveva finestre o punti in cui si poteva osservare l’esterno.

  “Dobbiamo davvero passare la notte in questo posto?” domandò Kaede ansiosa.

  “Non abbiamo scelta” rispose Rantaro. “Siamo bloccati qui dentro”

  “Allora sarà meglio riposare” propose Shuichi.

  “Buona idea sì...” Rantaro si grattò la testa “Uff, vorrei una sigaretta adesso”

  “Rantaro non dovresti fumare!” esclamò Kiibo “Sei giovane ed è sconsigliato assumere nicotina. Inoltre in questa zona è vietato fumare”

Rantaro fece un altro sospiro “E dammi tregua, non sei mica mia madre”

  “Ad ogni modo io vado...” Kaede aveva uno sguardo stanco.

  “Anche io. A domani”

Sia Shuichi, sia Kaede si congedarono.

  “Mi disattiverò fino a domani” disse Kiibo rivolgendosi a Rantaro “Mi troverete qui in mattinata. A domani”

  “Ok, buonanotte”

Rantaro rimase dunque da solo. Il ragazzo si mise seduto sul sofà e prese il suo Mono-Pad.

  “...”

Quel che aveva visto prima era ancora impresso nella sua memoria. E ora che era solo...

  “Merda!” Esclamò tirando un pugno sul muro.

Sfogò tutta la sua frustrazione. Che razza di scherzo era quello? Che diavolo stava succedendo?

 

\--

 

_La mattina seguente_

 

***DING DONG DANG DONG***

 

Alle sette in punto si udì nuovamente quella campanella. In ogni stanza c’era uno schermo e il viso di Monokuma apparve.

  “Ehi voi! Svegliatevi! Sono le sette in punto. Radunatevi immediatamente nel salone principale”

Kaede si alzò dal letto e appurò suo malgrado che non era stato un brutto sogno. Si fece una doccia, si pettinò, e si vestì, poi uscì. Shuichi, Rantaro e Kiibo erano già lì.

  “Scusate il ritardo” disse.

  “Non preoccuparti” sorrise Rantaro “Le ragazze devono farsi belle la mattina, per cui non c’è niente di male”

  “Dov’è Monokuma?” domandò poi.

  “Sono qui!”

Improvvisamente saltò fuori dal nulla.

  “Allora, com’è stato dormire nella vostra nuova casa?”

  “Un vero schifo” disse Rantaro.

  “Vieni al sodo. Cosa vuoi?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Quanta fretta! E che diavolo, fatemi almeno essere simpatico. Sono un orso con certe esigenze io. Siete tutti così tesi e nervosi”

  “E come dovremmo essere, scusa” intervenne Kaede rabbiosa “Non farmi ridere! Prima ci dici che dobbiamo giocare ad un gioco mortale e poi ci dici di rilassarci!”

  “Suvvia, dovete prendere la vita con più filosofia” disse Monokuma “Siete nei migliori anni della vostra vita! Questo genere di esperienze è ciò che tutti voi teenagers sperate di avere almeno una volta!”

  “Stronzate” commentò Rantaro.

  “Bah, non siete per niente divertenti. Che noia. Va beeene, ok, vengo al dunque. Contenti? Duunque avete esattamente due giorni per prepararvi psicologicamente alla vostra prima prova. Non preoccupatevi, sarà facile. Come da regola vi fornirò un documento speciale e voi in questi due giorni dovrete studiarlo attentamente. Fatelo e la vostra missione sarà più semplice, forse. Non fatelo e verrete ridotti a brandelli prima di poter dire  _che sta succedendo?_ , il che sarebbe a suo modo interessante da vedere...”

  “Che tipo di documento?” domandò Rantaro concentrato.

  “Nei vostri Mono-Pad sono stati inserite delle nuove informazioni e una nuova opzione chiamata  **Monokuma File** . La missione inizierà la mattina del secondo giorno. Quindi, mi raccomando, fate i compiti e preparatevi ad un'esperienza disperata daahahahahah!”

Monokuma si congedò e lasciò nuovamente tutti quanti senza parole.

Rantaro azionò il suo Mono-Pad e osservò le nuove informazioni.

  “Quindi in un certo senso avevo ragione...” disse.

  “In che senso?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Con molta probabilità, il gioco che Monokuma vuole farci fare è un gioco di guerra o per lo meno un gioco d’azione. Questo spiegherebbe cosa sono queste informazioni. Parlo delle voci Abilità, Munizioni e Armamentario”

Shuichi azionò a sua volta il Mono-Pad e ispezionò il contenuto. La prima cosa che controllò fu Abilità.

  “Dunque. La mia abilità è...  **Scan?”**

Rantaro sogghignò “Adatta a un detective. Questo Scan dovrebbe essere letteralmente uno scanning della zona. Se si tratta di un edificio o una strada, lo Scan dovrebbe aiutarci a capire il nemico o elementi chiave. Tu, Kaede?”

  “Ah ecco...” La ragazza rapidamente accese il Mono-Pad e... “ **Healing?** ”

  “Sei una curatrice” spiegò Rantaro “Il tuo ruolo è di supporto, se qualcuno di noi viene ferito puoi curarlo. La mia invece è  **Burst** e, a quanto pare, si tratta di un’abilità di potenziamento. La mia arma fa più danni rispetto alla vostra, quindi ha senso che io sia in prima linea”

  “Quindi la formazione ideale è Kaede al centro, io sul lato posteriore e tu sul lato anteriore?”

  “Esatto” annuì Rantaro “Lei deve tenere sotto controllo le nostre condizioni di salute, quindi deve restare vicino a noi. Tutto chiaro, Kaede?”

  “S-si, sono una frana nei videogiochi però...”

  “Non preoccuparti, ti proteggeremo noi. Non è vero, Shuichi?”

  “Sì” annuì il ragazzo.

Rantaro passò dunque alla seconda opzione:  **Armamentario.**

  “ **Hacking gun** ?” Shuichi rimase perplesso.

  “Anche io” disse Kaede “Cos’è?”

  “Ho la stessa arma” Seguì Rantaro “La descrizione dice che è un’arma che spara onde elettromagnetiche e manda in cortocircuito i dispositivi elettronici. Quindi ha senso ipotizzare che qualunque ostacolo ci sia nel nostro cammino sia di tipo elettronico”

Poi l’ultima opzione:  **Munizioni.**

“Io ho solo un tipo di munizione” disse Rantaro “ **Break** è un colpo normale che causa danno elettromagnetico ad impatto. Quindi io sono l’ariete di sfondamento. Tu, Shuichi?”

  “Anche io ho Break” annuì.

  “Io ho  **Paralyze** . Che cos’è?” domandò la ragazza, sempre più confusa.

  “Come immaginavo sei un ruolo di supporto” disse Rantaro pensoso “Sei in grado di paralizzare il nemico, quindi non hai attacchi offensivi. Shuichi e Io siamo l’offensiva, tu invece sei il supporto. Ha senso in questo tipo di giochi”

  “Rantaro perdona la domanda, ma... sembri essere  **esperto in queste cose** ” disse Shuichi.

  “...” Rantaro incrociò le braccia “In realtà no. Sto improvvisando. Non ho nessun talento a differenza vostra, e non sono uno studente della Hope’s Peak. Però nel tempo libero gioco a giochi di strategia e altro. Mi piacciono questi tipi di distrazioni. Ah, non fraintendete però” sorrise nervoso “In realtà tutto questo non mi sta affatto piacendo. Non ho di certo voglia di mettere la mia vita in gioco, ma se dobbiamo farlo, tanto vale che sfrutti le poche capacità che ho...”

  “No, è perfettamente logico” sorrise Shuichi “Anzi, sono contento che tu abbia queste competenze. Mi sarei sentito perso altrimenti”

  “Figurati io...” rise appena Kaede.

  “...” Kiibo rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo.

  “Cosa c’è Kiibo, qualcosa ti preoccupa?” chiese la ragazza.

  “No, è che vedervi collaborare tutti assieme mi fa sentire in colpa. Io non posso partecipare a quanto pare, così ha detto Monokuma. Vorrei aiutare ma...”

“Lascia stare, Kiibo” sogghignò appena Rantaro “Sicuramente avrai un’utilità diversa. Non pensare a noi, possiamo cavarcela.  **Anzi, meno siamo meglio è** ”

  “Che intendi dire?” domandò Shuichi.

  “In missioni pericolose, più persone sono presenti e più è facile distrarsi o fare errori. Questa formazione è perfetta. Siamo pochi e possiamo gestire al meglio i nostri ruoli senza badare ad altri inconvenienti”

  “Ho capito” disse Shuichi “In tre possiamo facilmente tenerci d’occhio e proteggerci da tutti i lati. Ovviamente sarà meglio non sottovalutare questo gioco. Non possiamo sapere quali trucchi userà Monokuma”

  “Assolutamente” annuì Rantaro “Dobbiamo tenere gli occhi aperti, in ogni momento. Se questo è un gioco mortale, allora sarà più semplice commettere errori. Per cui dobbiamo sostenerci e aiutarci a vicenda, sia fisicamente che moralmente”

  “Che cosa c’è nel Monokuma File?” domandò Kiibo.

  “Dunque...” Shuichi aprì il file e...

Era una foto. Non diceva molto: c’era una scrivania, un tavolo e una finestra che si affacciava ad un vasto panorama. Sembrava la stanza di un avvocato o di un politico.

  “Mmm...” Rantaro esaminò la foto. “quindi questo è l’indizio di Monokuma eh?”

  “Qualche idea?” domandò Kaede tesa.

  “No, nessuna. Non sappiamo di preciso che genere di gioco sia. Sappiamo che sarà d’azione e sarà pericoloso, ma non sappiamo  **l’obiettivo.** Però sarà meglio studiarsi bene questa foto e tirare fuori ogni possibilità che ci viene in mente. Una volta scesi in campo, possiamo valutare un corso d’azione e una strategia. Per esempio questa stanza è chiaramente su un piano elevato. C’è un panorama urbano, vedete? Quindi dobbiamo salire delle scale o prendere un ascensore. È già un indizio”

  “Ok, quindi dobbiamo studiare questa stanza e farci un’idea sul tipo di obiettivo che ci assegnerà Monokuma”

  “Corretto. Allora è tutto chiaro?”

Il gruppo annuì.

  “Ah! Permettetemi anche a me di aiutare” intervenne Kiibo “Non posso partecipare al gioco, ma voglio essere presente nei meeting strategici. Per favore”

  “Certo, e grazie Kiibo” sorrise Shuichi.

 

\--

 

Shuichi era davanti l’ingresso idraulico/elettrico. Sapeva benissimo che Monokuma aveva emanato una regola per non farli accedere a quel luogo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di procedere e rischiare la morte. Ma era preoccupato per i superstiti.

Kaito era ancora chiuso nella sua stanza, e quasi sicuramente altri ragazzi e ragazze erano bloccati senza cibo.

  “Se vinciamo il gioco, probabilmente Monokuma aprirà le porte, altrimenti non lo avrebbe chiamato  _incentivo_ ” dedusse parlando tra sé e sé “Kaito è uno studente della Hope’s Peak proprio come noi, e numerosi indizi ormai indicano palesemente il suo coinvolgimento in questa faccenda. Se solo potessi ricordare il volto dei rapitori o in che luogo ci hanno portati...”

  “Shuichi?”

Il ragazzo sentì la voce di Kaede e si voltò.

  “Qualcosa non va?” domandò lei.

  “Nulla, sto solo riflettendo. Sto cercando di trovare un senso a tutto questo”

  “Per come la vedo io, siamo stati rapiti da dei pazzi schizzati” ipotizzò Kaede “Non si spiega altrimenti tutto questo”

  “Pazzi schizzati. Pensi ci siano persone del genere dentro la scuola?”

  “Non lo so” rispose Kaede. La ragazza era molto scossa e Shuichi non sapeva cosa dirle.

  “Kaede...”

  “Ho paura Shuichi” ammise lei “Ho tanta paura. Non so come fate tu e Rantaro a restare sani dopo tutto questo” Si strinse le mani sulle braccia. “Sento di stare per impazzire. Voglio uscire di qui, voglio farlo in fretta. Ci sto provando ad essere forte e ottimista, ma non ci riesco...”

  “...” Il giovane detective empatizzò con la ragazza e fece la cosa più istintiva che gli venne in mente. “Non preoccuparti. Ti proteggerò”

  La ragazza rimase molto colpita dalle parole di Shuichi. Lui si abbassò il berretto un po’ per nascondere l’imbarazzo, un po’ perché era diventata un’abitudine.

  “È mio dovere scoprire la verità e proteggere le persone innocenti. Se non lo faccio non sarò mai degno del titolo che porto. Non temere dunque, ti proteggerò io, ci sarò io al tuo fianco in ogni momento. È una promessa. Conta sempre su di me, ok?”

  “Shuichi, grazie” sorrise lei e subito si sentì meglio “Quando usciremo di qui dovrai svelarmi i segreti di quei tramezzini, ok?”

  “Ahah, ti sono piaciuti così tanto?”

  “Oh sì, ora non ne posso più fare a meno”

  “Va bene, farò del mio meglio per insegnarti”

Ma poi saltò fuori Monokuma e rovinò quella bella atmosfera.

  “Anf anf! Hai appena sollevato una flag Shuichi. Complimenti. Anche se sono sicuro che non è l’unica cosa che si è  **sollevata,** dico bene?”

  “Vai al diavolo!” gli disse Shuichi con odio.

  “Eddai, non prendertela, che male c’è? Anf anf, lo sento! Percepisco qualcosa di solido!”

  “Vuoi smetterla?” esclamò Kaede rossa sia per l’imbarazzo, sia per la rabbia “Vattene via, stupido orso del cazzo!”

  “Urgh! Kaede ha usato una volgarità! Che sorpresa! Toglimi una curiosità, come diamine fai a vedere i tasti del pianoforte con quelle enormi tette che ti ritrovi?”

  “Kh...!” Provocata dall’insulto di Monokuma, Kaede strinse i pugni, ma Shuichi cercò di calmarla.

  “Piuttosto, voi due non avete di meglio da fare che copulare davanti a tutti?” domandò Monokuma “Non sarà meglio per voi che vi prepariate per la prova? Ho detto che sarà facile, ma non dovete prendere alla lettera le parole di un orso”

  “Queste prove sono state organizzate dalla Hope’s Peak Academy vero? Tutto quel cibo, questo luogo, il nostro coinvolgimento. Dimmi la verità, cosa c’entra la scuola in tutto questo?”

  “Upupupu...” Monokuma si portò le zampe sulla bocca e sogghignò “Ho la bocca cucita! Non saprai niente da me. Ma non ti preoccupare, pian piano la verità verrà fuori. Fino ad allora, Shuichi, tieni a bada il tuo durello mattutino. Mi raccomando. Daaahahahah”

  “...” Shuichi non si lasciò provocare e poco dopo Monokuma se ne andò ridendo.

  “Che fastidio...” disse Kaede ancora rossa in volto.

  “Non prendertela, altrimenti fai solo il suo gioco. Ignoralo. A ogni modo sarà meglio andare nel salone. Odio ammetterlo ma Monokuma ha ragione, sarà meglio escogitare un piano”

  “Ok”

I due si allontanarono dal corridoio e tornarono nel salone.

 

\--

 

L’intero gruppo si radunò attorno al tavolo ovale del salone principale e Rantaro prese parola per primo.

  “Dunque... esporrò prima io le mie considerazioni, poi voi altri mi dite cosa ne pensate. Va bene?”

Tutti annuirono.

  “Ok, allora...” Rantaro indicò la foto sul Mono-Pad “Questo è chiaramente l’ufficio di una persona importante. Il setting della missione probabilmente è in un grande edificio e mi sorprenderebbe se fosse il contrario. A suggerirmelo è l’altezza, probabilmente quattro o cinque piani. Con molta probabilità Monokuma ci farà apparire all’ingresso e dovremmo superare degli ostacoli fino a giungere a questa stanza”

  “Cosa c’è dentro questo ufficio?” domandò Kaede.

  “Non saprei” rispose Rantaro “Potremmo anche non trovare nulla. Potrebbe semplicemente essere l’obiettivo di missione arrivare lì, oppure troveremo un file o qualcosa che dobbiamo portare via”

  “Capisco” disse Shuichi riflessivo “Io ho una teoria sul posto in cui ci porterà”

  “Sentiamo”

  “Forse è  **una scuola** . Non trovate che sia l’ufficio di un preside? Non è la prima volta che entriamo in un ufficio simile durante la nostra vita, dico bene?”

  “Una scuola eh? Forse l’Hope’s Peak?” ipotizzò Rantaro.

  “Eh? Perché proprio Hope’s Peak?” domandò Kaede sorpresa.

  “Beh, se Shuichi ha ragione probabilmente questa è la stanza del preside della Hope’s Peak. Visto anche tutte le prove raccolte finora...”

  “C’è un’altra cosa” intervenne poi Kiibo. “La foto è scura, si vede a malapena qualcosa. Direi che la missione sarà al buio, o comunque in un luogo con poca luce”

  “Concordo” disse Rantaro “Nel nostro equipaggiamento non è specificato un equipaggiamento che ci permette di generare luce, quindi occhi aperti”

  “...” Kaede si chiuse nuovamente in un cupo silenzio.

  “Cosa c’è Kaede? Qualcosa non va?” domandò Rantaro con voce calma.

  “... io non so se posso farcela. Vi rallenterò e basta”

  “Che tu lo voglia o no dovrai partecipare” disse Rantaro serio “Non hai scelta. Però lascia che ti dica questo” cambiò la sua espressione e sorrise “Ci saremo noi a proteggerti e ti prometto che non ti succederà nulla, dico bene Shuichi?”

  “Certo, assolutamente” annuì convinto.

  “Non so cosa dire...” Kaede era un po’ imbarazzata, ma sollevata.

  “Siamo compagni di squadra in questo team” disse Rantaro poggiando una mano sul tavolo “La fiducia reciproca è fondamentale. Se vogliamo uscire vivi, allora dobbiamo avere fiducia in noi stessi e anche nelle capacità altrui. Solo così possiamo terminare la missione”

  “Sembri un generale” sorrise Shuichi aggiustandosi il berretto.

  “Concordo su tutto ciò che ha detto Rantaro!” Esclamò Kiibo “Il gioco di squadra è fondamentale. Siate uniti e abbiate fiducia reciproca e potete superare ogni tipo di ostacolo, ogni tipo di disperazione. Solo così  **la speranza** può nascere di nuovo”

  Le parole di Kiibo motivarono ancora di più il gruppo. Ora erano un vero team, una squadra che aveva stretto un legame di fiducia reciproca. Ora erano pronti per lottare, una battaglia tra speranza e disperazione.

 

\--

 

_EVENTO FREE TIME_

 

Kaede era nella sua camera. Era persa nei pensieri, ed era ancora molto tesa e spaventata. Ma le parole dei suoi compagni l’avevano confortata almeno un po’.

  “Sigh” sospirò annoiata. Cosa poteva fare nel tempo libero? Come poteva distrarsi dai cattivi pensieri?

***Dling dlong***

“Uh?” Qualcuno suonò alla sua porta. Kaede si alzò dal letto e aprì.

  “Ehi, disturbo?”

  “Ciao Rantaro. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

  “Sono venuto per  **quella cosa** ”

  “Uh? Quale cosa?”

  “Non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticata. Ho portato lo smalto. Sei pronta per un ritocchino alle unghie?”

Rantaro aveva uno strano sorriso. Come mai un ragazzo aveva passione nel ritoccare le unghie ad una ragazza?

  “Ah, giusto” Kaede era ancora un po’ imbarazzata dalla cosa, ma aveva precedentemente accettato, quindi si preparò psicologicamente a farsi fare le unghie da un ragazzo.

Arrivati nel salotto i due si misero seduti uno di fronte all’altro e Rantaro prese delicatamente la mano di Kaede. Ancora una volta, la ragazza sentì la differenza tra la sua mano sottile e delicata e quelle ruvide di Rantaro.

_“Ehi. Andiamo Kaede, calmati. Non ti sta facendo niente di che”_

Ma era nervosa e il suo cuore batteva fin troppo forte.

  “Ehi ehi, non ti muovere, altrimenti non riesco a fartele bene” sorrise Rantaro.

  “Ah! O-ok, scusami...” La ragazza fece un sorrisetto nervoso e cercò di restare immobile e frenare ogni strano pensiero che gli ronzava in mente.

_“Non è che ha una specie di fetish per le unghie? E se lo stessi soddisfacendo? Oddio possibile? No dai, non è da lui. Rantaro è un bravo ragazzo, non mi farebbe mai questo. Vero? Vero...?”_

Kaede alzò di poco lo sguardo e vide Rantaro genuinamente impegnato con lo smalto.

_“Dio che dilemma!! In che cosa mi sono andata a ficcare?! Potevi semplicemente dirgli di no, no? E invece ti sei fatta convincere dal suo sguardo da cagnolino bastonato!”_

  “Tutto bene?” domandò Rantaro.

  “UH?! Eh? Oh...” Kaede fu presa in contropiede “Sì! Sì... tutto ok”

  “Ho quasi finito, resta ancora un po’ immobile”

  “V-va bene...”

Dopo un po’ Rantaro chiuse il tappo dello smalto e fece un sorriso soddisfatto.

  “Ecco qua, ho finito. Allora che ne dici?”

Kaede si guardò le dita e non le riconobbe. Erano come nuove, non c’erano segni di mordicchiamenti vari o altro.

  “Wow. Sono venute molto bene” disse genuinamente sorpresa.

  “Ahah, sono contento che ti piacciano. Ora però mi devi dire a cosa stavi pensando prima...”

  “Eh?! C-cosa pensavo?” Kaede si mise subito sulla difensiva.

  “Avevi un’espressione corrucciata e stavi pensando così intensamente che hai abbassato la temperatura della stanza di tre gradi”

  “N-non è vero. Non ho pensato a niente di che!” esclamò tutta rossa “Ho solo pensato che è strano che un ragazzo come te adori fare le unghia alle ragazze. È bizzarro”

  “Te l’ho detto, no?” allargò le braccia con fare innocente “Sono abituato a farlo. Inoltre tu sei l’unica ragazza a cui ho fatto le unghie all’infuori della mia sorellina. Di solito non mi permetto di chiederle alle altre, poiché mi sembra troppo invasivo da parte mia. Ma tu mi sei sembrata diversa, con te riesco a parlare e comportarmi normalmente. Ecco perché te l’ho chiesto. Spero non ti abbia recato disturbo” mortificato si grattò la nuca.

  “Oh no! Nessun disturbo! Anzi... credo te lo chiederò di nuovo” Ma Kaede si rese conto che aveva appena di nuovo assecondato il viso da cagnolino di Rantaro e si maledì.

_“Accidenti a te, Akamatsu...!!”_

 

_\--_

 


	3. Season of Despair ~ [Deadly Life]

L’intero ultimo giorno fu trascorso nell’ansia. La prima prova si avvicinava e nessuno sapeva con certezza cosa li attendeva una volta immersi nel Neo World Program.

Rantaro giochicchiava con l’accendino. Lo apriva, lo accendeva e lo chiudeva. Forse era un modo per sfogare il nervosismo, forse stava riflettendo, ma ad ogni modo ci furono poche parole quel giorno.

Arrivata la notte, il sonno fu quasi impossibile da contemplare. Kaede restò con gli occhi aperti, distesa sul suo letto, mentre il suo corpo si faceva sempre più pesante per via della paura e dell’ansia che crescevano con lo scorrere del tempo. Alla fine però, tutti bene o male riuscirono ad addormentarsi, ma fu un sonno senza riposo e in cui la loro coscienza galleggiava in un costante dormiveglia.

Alle sette in punto arrivò l’annuncio di Monokuma. Tutti erano già svegli e fuori dai loro letti.

  “Allora gente, tutti pronti? Upupu, alzate i culi da quel letto e indossate le tute aderenti che trovate nel vostro guardaroba. Vi aspetto nel salone!”

I tre ragazzi non persero tempo e, con il cuore che batteva in gola, si vestirono con quella speciale tuta di gomma. Non c’era tempo per prepararsi, né per mangiare, né per lavarsi, né nulla. Sembrava il brusco risveglio della routine di un soldato, pronto ad andare in guerra in qualsiasi momento.

Una volta che tutto il gruppo si radunò, Monokuma apparve.

  “Ci siamo tutti? Upupu bene” disse Monokuma che era decisamente eccitato “Allora, senza attendere ulteriormente, vi presento una delle tecnologie più brillanti realizzate alla Hope’s Peak Academy: il Quodam!”

Un secondo dopo il grosso portone metallico nel salone principale si aprì come le fauci di uno squalo tigre. Fu un’apertura lenta, seguita dal suono ruvido del metallo che si spostava.

Nell’altro lato c’era un grosso dispositivo di forma cubica, che pulsava di luce blu, con migliaia di cavi e tubi della corrente che serpeggiavano al suolo. Attorno al cubo c’erano nove poltrone diagonali, con poggiato sopra un ingombrante visore che somigliava quasi più ad un casco.

  “Sedetevi nelle postazioni con il vostro nome e diamo inizio al gioco mortale!”

  “Ok, andiamo” Rantaro annuì al gruppo e gli altri due, seppur molto nervosi, annuirono a loro volta mettendo piede nella stanza del Quodam.

Kaede, Shuichi e Rantaro presero posizione, mentre Kiibo restò ad osservarli.

  “Ragazzi, fate attenzione” disse il robot, ancora molto deluso e depresso del fatto di non poter essere d’aiuto.

  “Tranquillo Kiibo, torneremo in men che non si dica” rispose Rantaro con un sorriso, poi si avvicinò al suo visore e lo prese tra le mani. Era abbastanza pesante e restò immobile per qualche secondo, perso in pensieri che nessuno sapeva. Poi si decise e si mise seduto, indossando il casco.

Monokuma desiderava una sola cosa: la disperazione. Un motivo subdolo, sadico, ma dovevano stare al suo gioco, dovevano assecondare la sua pazzia, minacciati da una microbomba nel loro collo pronta a saltare in aria al primo cenno di ribellione.

Quella era la loro nuova vita. Quella era una vita di pura e assoluta disperazione. Ma Rantaro non si era arreso, era determinato. Avrebbe giocato a quello stupido gioco, avrebbe vinto, e sarebbe uscito di lì.

  “Devo farcela, ad ogni costo...” disse stringendo i pugni, poi tutto diventò nero. La sua coscienza viaggiò all’interno del mondo virtuale e quello fu l’inizio della prima prova.  **Benvenuti nel Neo World Program.**

 

\--

 

  “...?”

Rantaro era di nuovo perso nel nulla. Esisteva solo oscurità, ma quando riottenne i sensi, scoprì di essere seduto. Aveva la testa poggiata su un banco di scuola, all’interno di un’aula semibuia. Tutto il suo corpo era intorpidito, allo stesso modo di quando ci si risveglia bruscamente da un lungo sonno.

  “Uh?”

Rantaro si guardò attorno e capì di non essere più nello stesso posto di prima. Era in un altro luogo, un luogo costruito all’interno di un super computer.

  “Quindi questo è il Neo World Program” disse alzandosi in piedi. Si guardò attorno e appurò che Shuichi ci aveva visto giusto. Quella era senza alcun dubbio  **una scuola** .

Poi, improvvisamente, tra le sue mani comparve una luce verde fatta di 0 e 1, e si materializzò uno strano aggeggio.

  “Che diavolo è?”

Sembrava una pistola a megafono. Non aveva mai visto niente del genere in tutta la sua vita. Era leggera, maneggevole e aveva un puntatore laser, oltre ad un piccolo microfono vicino al manico.

  “Se il Mono-Pad non va errato, questo dovrebbe essere l’Hacking Gun” disse.

Poi però, dando un ulteriore occhiata nella classe, notò che i suoi compagni non erano lì.

  “Dove sono Shuichi e Kaede?”

Allarmato si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì. E davanti a sé...

  “?! Ma che...”

Era letteralmente un corridoio infernale. Il puzzo del sangue era insostenibile. C’erano cadaveri di giovani studenti, mutilati e fatti a pezzi. Rantaro era sconvolto e non disse una parola. Tenendo stretto il megafono avanzò.

  “Shuichi! Kaede! Rispondete!” esclamò.

_“Sono qui!”_

La voce di Shuichi arrivò nella classe successiva. Rantaro aprì la porta e lo trovò confuso in piedi, con l’Hacking Gun tra le mani.

  “Shuichi, stai bene?”

  “Sì. Dov’è Kaede?” gli domandò.

  “Non lo so. Se tu sei qui, lei deve essere in un’altra delle classi”

Shuichi si unì a Rantaro alla ricerca e non appena mise piede fuori la classe.

  “... che cosa è successo qui?” La sua voce era bassa, sconvolta, incredula.

 “Monokuma deve aver fatto questo” disse “Per metterci a disagio, per farci stare male”

 “Kaede!!” urlò Shuichi “Se ci sei rispondi!”

 “S-sono qui!”

La sua voce proveniva dalla classe adiacente. Subito i due ragazzi accorsero e si riunirono con lei.

Aveva anche lei la sua Hacking Gun.

  “Stai bene?” le chiese Rantaro.

  “Sì, un po’ confusa... ma sto bene”

  “Upupupu...” La voce di Monokuma si udì dagli altoparlanti. Poi la lavagna si accese come un grosso schermo LED e mostrò il suo volto.

  “Prima che iniziate, ci tenevo a comunicarvi alcune cose. Avete mezz’ora di tempo per distruggere il Monokuma Totem che si trova in questo edificio. La missione non ha un reale tempo limite, ma se non riuscirete a farcela entro il tempo stabilito,  **ucciderò tutti i superstiti all’interno delle stanze** . Se invece avrete successo, li libererò. Un orso mantiene sempre la sua parola, dopotutto le regole sono le regole! Su forza, godetevi questo disperato gioco di morte. Daahahahaha”

Lo schermo si disattivò e lasciò i ragazzi nella paura.

  “Mezz’ora è molto poco” disse Rantaro “Kaede, ti avverto, fuori da questo corridoio c’è tanta morte. Tenete duro, non lasciatevi demoralizzare e proseguiamo. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere”

Ma gli avvertimenti di Rantaro furono inutili. Kaede rimase paralizzata dallo shock nel vedere tanta morte e miseria.

  “Crudele” disse con le lacrime agli occhi “Perché tutta questa crudeltà?”

  “Kaede, avanti...” Rantaro la invitò con la mano e lei si asciugò le lacrime avanzando con gambe tremanti.

Quei corridoi erano molto familiari a Shuichi e Kaede. Erano senza alcun dubbio i corridoi della Hope’s Peak.

  “Questa è la nostra accademia” disse Shuichi sconvolto.

  “Allora sapete già l’ubicazione della stanza del preside, dico bene?”

  “Sì. È al quarto piano” rispose lui.

  “Ok, allora sbrighiamoci”

**“Roaaarrr...”**

Improvvisamente, dalla fine del corridoio, sbucarono due Monokuma. Erano coperti di sangue e ogni movimento che facevano veniva annunciato da un evidente rumore elettronico. I loro occhi rossi si accesero alla vista di persone vive e subito si fiondarono.

  “Spara!” esclamò Rantaro e fece fuoco. Shuichi lo seguì subito dopo.

Sfere di energia elettrica schizzarono rapidamente dai loro megafoni e colpirono i corpi metallici dei Monokuma. Ma per ognuno di loro, ci volevano almeno tre colpi per metterli fuori gioco (due per Rantaro che aveva l’abilità Burst)

L’indicatore della batteria sul megafono mostrava quante munizioni ancora possedevano, per cui dovevano stare attenti a come utilizzare i proiettili.

  “Avranno un punto debole?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Devono avercelo. Shuichi, usa la tua abilità quando ne vedi uno” rispose.

Kaede restò zitta, sconvolta e spaventata, con il megafono stretto al petto.

Proseguirono. Nei corridoi seguenti trovarono altra morte e miseria. Studenti appesi sui muri, aule piene zeppe di cadaveri e altri Monokuma.

  “Scan!” urlò Shuichi e il comando gli rivelò il punto debole dei mostri. “L’occhio Rantaro! Mira all’occhio rosso!”

  “Ricevuto!”

Rantaro fece fuoco e bastò solo un colpo per buttarli giù.

  Altri Monokuma spuntarono dalle classi. Rantaro e Shuichi continuarono a far fuoco e proteggere la loro compagna, che continuava a guardare sconvolta i cadaveri dei suoi coetanei. Alcuni di loro li conosceva. Con il morale a terra, e la disperazione galoppante in stomaco, Kaede crollò in ginocchio.

  “Kaede! Che succede?!” esclamò Shuichi.

  “Non ce la posso fare. Voglio tornare a casa” disse in lacrime “Tutto questo è terribile”

  “Kaede è solo una simulazione!” intervenne Rantaro “Questo è ciò che Monokuma vuole mostrarci per metterci in difficoltà. Se non ci muoviamo perderemo sul serio le vite dei nostri compagni”

  “Su, ti aiuto ad alzarti” Shuichi sollevò Kaede da terra e le fece un sorriso. “Andrà tutto bene, resta al nostro fianco”

  “Monokuma a ore nove!” esclamò Rantaro. Ce n’erano in totale sette.

***NYOHOHOHO!*** risero in coro.

  “Kaede! Spara un colpo paralizzante!” esclamò Rantaro.

La ragazza si asciugò le lacrime e puntò il mirino laser sul gruppo di Monokuma facendo fuoco.

Un raggio giallo li paralizzò tutti e sette e Rantaro fece il resto. Prese un tubo di ferro per terra, e senza sprecare un singolo colpo li distrusse tutti.

Col fiatone Rantaro alzò un pollice e proseguirono verso le scale del secondo piano.

Lì c’era più quiete, ma non meno morte e sangue. Altri Monokuma arrivarono dai vari corridoi e alcuni saltarono fuori dalle classi. Per fortuna Rantaro e Shuichi, con l’assistenza di Kaede, riuscirono a uscire illesi dagli assalti, che però diventavano sempre più pericolosi.

  “...” Rantaro non disse nulla, si guardò con attenzione attorno, cercando la scala del terzo piano. La trovò.

Buio, sangue, cadaveri e altri Monokuma omicidi. I loro occhi rossi illuminavano del colore della disperazione i corridoi, accompagnati dai lampi blu delle sfere elettromagnetiche esplose dalle loro Hacking Gun.

  “Ma quanti sono!?” Esclamò Shuichi, notando che ne arrivavano sempre di più.

Kaede sparò di nuovo un colpo paralizzante e i due ragazzi se ne approfittarono per sterminarli.

  “Ottimo lavoro, Kaede!”

Ma era troppo presto per festeggiare. I Monokuma erano come zombie, continuavano ad arrivare e sbucavano da ogni dove, ridendo mentre si fiondavano verso le loro prede.

 “Cazzo!” Rantaro e Shuichi ripresero a far fuoco, sempre con l’aiuto e l’assistenza dei colpi paralizzanti di Kaede, ma i Monokuma iniziavano ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.

  “Ci stanno chiudendo!” urlò Shuichi.

  “Correte! Da quella parte!” Rantaro guidò il gruppo alla fuga. Cercarono di aggirarli, ma le strade erano quasi tutte bloccate. L’unica in cui potevano proseguire era bloccata da almeno cinque unità di Monokuma completamente coperte di sangue.

  “ **UPUPUPU!** ”

Gli occhi rossi si illuminarono e si lanciarono subito all’assalto. Ma Rantaro poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Kaede.

  “Ora! Spara!”

  “AAH!” La ragazza, motivandosi con un urlo, sparò. Poi fu il turno di Shuichi. “Prendete questo!”

Mirò e sparò con precisione nei loro occhi, facendo una strage

  “Bella mira, Shuichi” Rantaro ammiccò e i tre proseguirono.

Al terzo piano la situazione iniziò a diventare insostenibile. I Monokuma erano troppi, per cui Rantaro decise di giocare un po’ stealth.

  “Di qua” disse con un filo di voce. Lasciarono che la pattuglia di Monokuma passassero sui cadaveri dei poveri studenti, mentre le loro zampe emettevano un suono buffo, unito al macabro *splash* sulle pozzanghere di sangue fresco.

Rantaro fece cenno di muoversi e avanzarono in formazione. Shuichi controllava le retrovie, Kaede era al centro pronta ad intervenire, Rantaro invece con sguardo truce aveva il dito sul grilletto, pronto a far fuoco.

Ma nessuno si aspettò ciò che avvenne due secondi netti dopo. Da un condotto dell’aria sbucò un Monokuma che piombò esattamente al centro del gruppo, ad un centimetro da Kaede. La scena fu quasi vista a rallentatore dalla prospettiva di Rantaro.

Kaede fu presa dallo spavento e il Monokuma sfoderò gli artigli.

***SPLACH!”**

Il suono di carni dilaniate. Shuichi afferrò appena in tempo la spalla di Kaede e la tirò indietro, prima che l’artiglio di Monokuma potesse tagliarle la gola di netto. Ma purtroppo la mano di Kaede era stata colpita nell’assalto.

Cadde per terra, mozzata. La mano con ancora lo smalto fresco che Rantaro aveva messo sulle sue unghia. Ci fu un grido terribile.

Kaede ululò agonizzante, sopraffatta da un terrificante dolore e dallo shock. Rantaro spalancò gli occhi con odio e tirò un calcio sul lato nero all’altezza dell’occhio del Monokuma responsabile, distruggendogli il cervello.

“KAEDE!” urlò Shuichi, ma era troppo tardi. Il polso della ragazza sprizzava tantissimo sangue, se fosse continuata così sarebbe morta dissanguata.

“La mia mano, la mia mano, la mia mano...” disse Kaede traumatizzata, con gli occhi tremanti e i denti che battevano.

Rantaro non sapeva cosa fare. Altri Monokuma stavano arrivando, ma non potevano lasciare la loro compagna lì a morire così. Poi ricordò le abilità.

“Kaede, urla Healing!” esclamò Rantaro prendendo il suo megafono.

“...!!” La ragazza però non lo ascoltò, era troppo sconvolta dall’evento e dal dolore.

“Fallo Kaede! O morirai dissanguata!!” gridò.

“H-Healing...” disse con voce rotta.

Dal megafono di Kaede si creò una cupola verde e immediatamente tutte le ferite si rimarginarono, cauterizzando la menomazione della ragazza. Per fortuna il sangue aveva smesso di uscire, ma la mano...

“Shuichi, aiutala a sollevarsi e dimmi quanti ne sono rimasti” ordinò Rantaro, che aveva avvistato altri Monokuma.

“Scan!” esclamò il detective. “Oh no! Ce ne sono troppi. Arrivano da tutte le parti!”

“Shuichi, corri. Io li tengo a bada”

“No! Non ti lascio indietro!”

“Fa’ come ti dico, dannazione!!” Rantaro era frustrato e arrabbiato, per molti motivi “Non morirò, non mi farò uccidere da questi bastardi! Vai! Corri!”

Shuichi non se lo fece ripetere, prese tra le braccia Kaede e raggiunse il quarto piano.

Rantaro era rimasto da solo, non c’era nessuno che potesse aiutarlo, nessuno che potesse assisterlo, nessuno che potesse osservarlo. E quindi...

“Heh” sogghignò e portò il microfono alla bocca.  **“Fever Mode...”**

Il comando gli arrivò dal cuore. Non sapeva nemmeno come facesse a sapere un comando del genere, ma sentiva l’odio scalciare. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di blu e il suo megafono si trasformò in una spada laser.

“Venite qui” disse mettendosi in posizione “Fatevi sotto!” E scattò.

Con un leggerissimo fendente aveva letteralmente decapitato un Monokuma. Poi fu il turno di tutti gli altri. Uno alla volta i Monokuma caddero sotto i colpi precisi e brutali di Rantaro, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di luce azzurra, mettendosi in contrasto con quelli dei Monokuma.

**Speranza contro Disperazione** , un duello che però non aveva alcun equilibrio. Tutti i Monokuma furono annientati senza pietà, non c’era per loro speranza di sopravvivenza. Ma le forze di Rantaro stavano venendo a meno. Più utilizzava quella modalità, più le sue energie venivano consumate.

  “Avanti Shuichi, tocca a te!” esclamò col fiatone, mentre arrivavano altri Monokuma.

 

\--

 

Il giovane detective trascinò Kaede fino al piano successivo. Il quarto piano sembrò sgombrò, ma questo non significava che fossero fuori pericolo. Kaede era diventata cinerea e non aveva detto più una parola. Fissava il vuoto e respirare affannosamente. I suoi capelli biondi erano macchiati del suo stesso sangue e tremava come una foglia.

Non era in grado di combattere, era totalmente sotto shock e non rispondeva. Lentamente la poggiò sul muro e mentre la teneva d’occhio utilizzò il microfono dell’Hacking Gun per eseguire un altro scan.

L’area era libera, ma sentiva Rantaro combattere al piano di sotto. La stanza del preside era da quelle parti e ora spettava a lui distruggere il Monokuma Totem.

  “Kaede, ce la fai a camminare?” le domandò.

  “...” Ma lei non rispose. Le sue iridi erano larghe, con lo sguardo inespressivo.

Senza chiederle il permesso, Shuichi sollevò nuovamente la compagna e la trasportò con sé fino al corridoio che portava al salone del preside. La porta era aperta e una volta dentro...

  “?!” Tubi, un cuore metallico che batteva e la testa di un Monokuma che pulsava di luce rossa.

  “Questo è il Monokuma Totem...?”

Ma non appena fece un passo in avanti, scattò l’allarme.  **“EMERGENZA! EMERGENZA!”**

  “!!” Shuichi si voltò e vide oltre il corridoio un’orda di Monokuma avvicinarsi. Non poteva affrontarli tutti, sarebbe stato un suicidio, senza contare che aveva poca batteria.

C’era solo una cosa che poteva fare: distruggere il Monokuma Totem il più in fretta possibile.

Prese dunque la sua Hacking Gun, puntò il mirino laser sull’occhio rosso e sparò.

Una, due, tre, quattro volte. Ma sembrava non succedere nulla.

  “Andiamo!” esclamò.

Kaede era indifesa e non reagiva, se i Monokuma fossero entrati l’avrebbero fatta a pezzi. Doveva sbrigarsi, doveva distruggere quell’affare.

Sparò ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.

  “Avanti! AVANTI!”

I Monokuma erano davanti alla porta, ad un passo da Kaede. Erano entrati.

 “AAAAAAHHH!!!” Shuichi urlò e sparò l’ultimo colpo, e poi...

***ZAP!***

Con uno schiocco elettrico, l’occhio del Monokuma Totem si spense. Tutti i Monokuma si arrestarono facendo un unisono “BOO HOO!” e accasciandosi senza vita al suolo.

Era finita. Kaede era salva, lui era salvo. La missione era completata e a segnalarlo fu un grosso  **STAGE CLEARED** che apparve sotto forma di ologramma davanti ai suoi occhi.

Col fiatone, Shuichi lasciò l’Hacking Gun e si avvicinò a Kaede. Restò al suo fianco finché la connessione al Neo World Program non si interruppe.

...

 

\--

 

  “...!” Rantaro si risvegliò improvvisamente. Gli sembrò di essersi destato da un tremendo incubo. Ma dopo ricordò, ricordò che quello che aveva vissuto non era stato solo un semplice incubo, aveva rischiato le sua vita, e più di tutti... “Kaede...”

Immediatamente si tolse il visore, ma con suo grande stupore vide Kaede in piedi, con entrambe le mani a posto.

  “Kaede! Stai bene?” le domandò Rantaro preoccupato.

  “... sì, sto bene” disse, ancora molto scossa dall’esperienza.

Shuichi si risvegliò subito dopo e accorse immediatamente al fianco della amica.

  “Kaede!”

  “Sto bene” disse lei con un sorriso rassicurante.

  “Oh, grazie al cielo!” Shuichi fece un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

  “Bel lavoro ragazzi!” esclamò Kiibo contento “Siete tornati illesi, sono molto felice”

La felicità del robot venne distrutta dall’arrivo di Monokuma.

  “Complimenti! Avete superato la prima prova! Promossi promossi! Beh, tranne Kaede...”

Quell’ultima frase gelò il sangue ai presenti. Monokuma non aveva la solita voce spensierata e allegra, aveva sottolineato con freddezza la cosa.

  “Sarai anche sopravvissuta, ma dico io... ti sei vista? Sei ridicola, hai messo in pericolo i tuoi compagni”

  “...!” Kaede trasalì con orrore e spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stata un peso.

  “Stronzate” intervenne Rantaro deciso “Senza la sua abilità di paralisi saremmo stati sopraffatti molto prima”

  “Sempre a difenderla eh? Cos’è, vi siete presi una cotta voi due? Che noia. Che risultato noioso,  **non trovi Rantaro** ?”

  “...!” Ora era Rantaro ad essere sconvolto.

  “Oh beh” sospirò Monokuma “Non posso di certo lasciarvi avere una vittoria così spensierata, questo è un gioco mortale e dovete pagarne le conseguenze”

  “Conseguenze?! Abbiamo superato la prova entro il tempo limite!” protestò Shuichi “Abbiamo distrutto il Monokuma Totem. La vittoria è nostra”

  “Certo, non lo metto in dubbio” disse Monokuma tutto triste, ma poi fece un largo sorriso mostrando i suoi denti aguzzi “Ma Kaede ha perso una mano, dico bene? Chi pagherà questa conseguenza se non lei?”

  “Eh?!” Shuichi diventò viola. Tutti stavano realizzando cosa Monokuma stesse dicendo. “Aspetta un moment...”

Ma le parole di Shuichi furono interrotte da un suono familiare. Il suono che avevano sentito durante la sessione di gioco, il suono di qualcosa di affilato e di carne dilaniata.

Per un attimo il mondo smise di avere senso, ci fu silenzio e l’unico rumore che si udì fu la mano di Kaede, che era stata mozzata nuovamente dagli artigli di Monokuma...  **nella realtà** .

  “Eh...?” Incapace di credere a quello che era appena successo, incapace di credere al dolore che stava sentendo, incapace di realizzare di aver appena perso un arto, Kaede spalancò gli occhi diventando pallida.

  “Che cosa... p-perché... la mia... la mia...” Cadde in ginocchio in lacrime, mentre il sangue sprizzava violentemente dalla mano sinistra.

Shuichi rimase paralizzato dall’orrore, Rantaro reagì allo stesso modo.

  “C-cosa... p-perché?” Kiibo non sapeva cosa dire. Si ritrovò a pensare che, se avesse avuto un cuore vero, in quel momento gli sarebbe scoppiato nel petto. Ma quella sensazione lo fece stare così male che alcuni dei suoi circuiti gli sembrarono di andare in corto.

  “E cosa vi aspettavate?” Disse Monokuma truce e annoiato “ **Il lieto fine non esiste** . Pagate ciò che subite. È vero che siete sopravvissuti, ma Kaede ha comunque perso una mano e io non ho intenzione di lasciare le cose a metà. Fatemi dunque essere di nuovo chiaro nel caso non abbiate capito. Gioco? Realtà? Dimenticatevene. Il gioco è  **la vostra realtà** , Danganronpa sarà  **reale** finché questo gioco mortale continuerà. E finché parteciperete a Danganronpa, non potete far altro che vivere nella disperazione. Daaaaahahahahaha!”

  “La pagherai...” disse Rantaro stringendo i denti con odio.

  “Uh?” Monokuma si portò una zampa sul viso, confuso.

Ma le azioni di Rantaro furono quasi fulminee. Nel giro di un secondo il ragazzo afferrò per il collo Monokuma e lo sollevò.

 “UAGAH!” esclamò l’orso con voce pucciosa “Non-non è ammessa violenza su di me!”

 “La pagherai cara...” ripeté Rantaro.

Ma qualcosa si frappose fra lui e la giustizia che voleva.

***bip... bip... bip...***

Una luce rossa iniziò a lampeggiare sul suo collo.

  “Rantaro!” esclamò Kiibo allarmato.

  “Ehi! Ti do dieci secondi per mettermi giù” Monokuma aveva di nuovo una voce piuttosto seria “Se non lo farai non potrò garantire la tua salvezza, né tantomeno **.. beh non c’è bisogno che io dica altro, vero?** Sai a cosa mi riferisco”

  “Kh...!” Rantaro strinse i denti.

  “Hai cinque secondi”

  “Rantaro!!” anche Shuichi stavolta gridò.

Non ebbe scelta se non quella di liberarlo. Monokuma cadde perfettamente in piedi e sospirò.

  “Accidenti, che caratterino. Questi giovani d’oggi sono così suscettibili. Lascerò correre per questa volta, ma se qualcuno di voi tenterà di nuovo di aggredirmi non conterò fino a dieci.  **Morirete** . Mi sono spiegato?”

Rantaro strinse i pugni. Dentro di sé portava le fiamme dell’inferno. Mai nella sua vita si era sentito tanto arrabbiato. Ma non c’era tempo per quello.

  “R-ragazzi... Kaede!” esclamò Kiibo.

Il sangue non smetteva di uscire. Sarebbe morta dissanguata.

  “Dobbiamo portarla in infermeria subito! Ho delle nozioni di medicina, posso fermare l’emorragia!”

  “Allora cosa aspettiamo!!” gridò Shuichi.

Kiibo e Shuichi presero tra le braccia Kaede e la portarono d’urgenza in una stanza per la medicazione. Solo Rantaro era rimasto sul posto, immobile, con la testa china sulla pozza di sangue di Kaede e l’odio bruciante nel petto.

  “Puaah, che esagerati. È solo una maledetta mano” disse Monokuma per niente soddisfatto “Però guardiamo il lato positivo della cosa, adesso a che le serve il nome Super Pianista se non ha più la mano? Daaaahahahaha, ben le sta!”

  “...” Rantaro aveva lo sguardo ottenebrato. Non disse nulla, non pronunciò parola, non reagì.

  “Oh? Cosa cos’è quel muso lungo?” domandò Monokuma “Su col morale, questa vita disperata è solo all’inizio. Divertiamoci ancora! Divertiamoci ancora tutti assieme! Ma prima devo mantenere la mia parte di promessa. Avete superato la prova, per cui...  **V-VALUSE** !”. Urlò goffamente una specie di parola d’ordine e...

***CLACK!***

Le porte chiuse si aprirono. Immediatamente uscirono tutti e cinque i superstiti. Confusi, smagriti, pallidi, stanchi e affamati. Ma vivi, indubbiamente vivi.

 

\--

 


	4. Heartless Journey - [Parte 1] ~ Daily Life

_“Fratellone...”_

_“Dimmi, Ayumi”_

_“Posso farti una domanda?”_

_“Va bene, ma cerca di non muovere la mano ok? Così non riesco a metterti lo smalto”_

_“Oh! Scusami”_

_“Beh? Cosa volevi chiedermi?”_

_“Ecco... com’era il mondo prima di tutto questo? È vero che le persone erano libere, spensierate, senza né morte né miseria?”_

_“Ayumi, non dovresti parlare di queste cose. I Pacificatori hanno occhi e orecchie dappertutto”_

_“Mi hanno detto che prima che avvenisse_ _la Tragedia_ _esisteva una prestigiosa accademia, dove venivano selezionati studenti talentuosi. Sono sicura che se esistesse ancora anche tu saresti stato ammesso”_

_“...”_

_“Cosa c’è, fratellone? Ti ho fatto arrabbiare?”_

_“No Ayumi, non sono arrabbiato. È normale che tu ti faccia delle domande, dopotutto eri molto piccola quando è successo. Però devi sapere che la scuola che tanto ammiri, che tanto citi, è la stessa scuola che ha ospitato quel_ _demone._ _È colpa di chi ha talento, è solo colpa di quella scuola e delle loro malefatte che i nostri genitori e centinaia di migliaia di persone sono morte. La Hope’s Peak Academy è solo un brutto ricordo, e c’è un buon motivo per cui è proibito citarla in giro. Dopotutto alcuni dei suoi studenti ancora oggi sono_ _terroristi ricercati_ _”_

_“È davvero così orribile come tutti ne parlano?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“La Hope’s Peak Academy. È vero, il demone è nato dentro quelle mura, ma che ne è degli altri studenti? Dubito che fossero tutti malvagi”_

_“Ayumi, ascoltami bene. Ora questa è la nostra realtà. Il passato è passato, ora siamo in un mondo di_ _pura speranza_ _, un mondo che ci ha donato un futuro, a me e a te. E io voglio proteggere quel futuro e voglio proteggere te. Sei tutto ciò che mi rimane, sei la mia sola ragione di vita. Per cui ti prego Ayumi, smettila di guardare al passato. Hai un futuro pacifico qui, un futuro che non è minacciato da chi è_ _macchiato dal talento_ _...”_

_“Fratellone, Ayumi ti vuole bene”_

_“Anche io. Anche io ti voglio tanto bene, Ayumi”_

 

_\--_

 

Dopo gli eventi di Kaede ci fu un macabro silenzio.

I superstiti usciti dalle loro stanze si rifocillarono e si rimisero in forze, dopotutto erano rimasti chiusi in quelle stanze per tre giorni.

  “Non posso credere di avere di nuovo lo stomaco pieno” disse Kaito sospirando.

  “Perdonate la scarsa qualità del cibo” affermò la Maid affranta “Ma ho dovuto improvvisare il più velocemente possibile”

  “Non preoccuparti” aggiunse il tipo basso “A confronto di quel che mangio io di solito, questo è cibo di lusso”

Poco dopo Rantaro arrivò nella sala da pranzo e li vide di nuovo in forze.

  “State tutti bene?”

  “Sì” rispose una ragazza con gli occhiali dai lunghi capelli blu “Piuttosto, la ragazza bionda...”

  “...” Rantaro si mise le mani sui fianchi e abbassò il capo “Ci sta pensando Kiibo. Non credo sia in pericolo di vita, però...”

  “Quel merdoso orso del cazzo!” esclamò Kaito furioso “Chi diavolo si crede di essere! Come può averle fatto questo!”

  “Fossi in te non lo insulterei” disse la ragazza con i codini al suo fianco “Non possiamo ribellarci a lui, ci conviene fare i bravi se non vogliamo finire male”

  “Però riesco a capire i suoi sentimenti” disse indignata la Maid “Tagliarle la mano così... è stato orribile”

  “La pagherà cara! Lo giuro sul mio nome!” gridò a pugno stretto Kaito.

  “Dov’è l’altro ragazzo, quello col berretto?” chiese la ragazza dai capelli blu.

  “... non lo so” rispose Rantaro sospirando “Forse è tornato nella sua stanza. Sarà meglio lasciarlo solo per un po’. Ad ogni modo, so che non tutti sono presenti, ma che ne dite se ci presentiamo? A parte Kaito non so il nome di nessuno di voi. Io sono Amami Rantaro, piacere”

  “Molto bene” disse la Maid “Mi presento anche io. Tojo Kirumi, sono la Super Maid. Onorata di conoscerti, Rantaro”

Era molto bella, dai capelli color cenere, vestita con un abito elegante da maid. Indossava un paio di guanti neri e aveva un portamento nobile, educato e pacato, così come la sua voce, colma di dedizione e gentilezza. Sembrava quasi una madre.

 “Io sono Shirogane Tsumugi, sono la Super Cosplayer. Piacere”

Voce timida, sorriso gentile, vestita in modo  **semplice** . Per essere una cosplayer, Tsumugi sembrava a tutti gli effetti una  **semplicissima** studente qualsiasi.

 “Ryoma Hoshi” si presentò il ragazzo basso. “Un tempo ero conosciuto come il Super Tennista, ma ora sono solo un ombra di ciò che ero. Preferirei che non mi consideraste più tale. Non lo merito”

Nonostante il suo aspetto bambinesco, Ryoma era il più saggio di tutti, con voce cupa e adulta, dallo sguardo profondo e attento. Ma nei suoi occhi c’era una grande malinconia, dovuta probabilmente ad una forte depressione. Rantaro si chiese cosa lo avesse reso così avvizzito ad una età così giovane.

E poi alla fine c’era lei, la ragazza con i codini.

  “...”

Restia a parlare, persino a guardare negli occhi le persone. Era fredda, silenziosa, schiva e introversa.

 “Tu devi essere Harukawa Maki, dico bene?” disse Rantaro con un sorriso.

 “Come fai a saperlo?”

 “Beh, prima quando abbiamo comunicato con Kaito, ci ha riferito di essere nella stanza di una certa Harukawa Maki. Siccome si sono presentati tutti, andando per esclusione...”

  “...” Maki chiuse gli occhi e girò lo sguardo, non aveva nulla da dire.

  “Qual è il tuo talento?” le domandò Tsumugi.

  “Non credo vorreste saperlo. Il mio talento è...  **pericoloso** ” disse tirandosi indietro una ciocca della frangia.

  “Pericoloso? In che senso?” chiese Kirumi.

  “...” Ma Maki era restia a parlare.

  “Non preoccuparti Maki” sorrise Kaito “Siamo tutti quanti compagni qui. Non importa quale talento hai, non vergognarti. Abbiamo tutti quanti i nostri segreti imbarazzanti”

  “Non è qualcosa di cui mi vergogno, né di cui sono imbarazzata. Semplicemente in questo contesto, il mio talento è fonte di guai”

  “Credo tu sia troppo dura con te stessa, Maki” disse Kirumi “Finché siamo chiusi qui dentro, non abbiamo scelta che collaborare e fortificare i nostri legami. Quindi non avere paura ad aprirti con noi”

  “Mh...” Maki sospirò “Beh, non dite che non vi avevo avvertito. Ok, vi dirò il mio talento. Sono il  **Super Sicario** ”

  “S-sicario?” Tsumugi trasalì.

  “Vuoi dire che sei un’assassina professionista?” domandò con voce calma Ryoma.

  “Esatto. Sono  **un killer** . Visto? Ve l’avevo detto. Il mio talento è solo fonte di guai. Non importa, se volete odiarmi fate pure, ci sono abituata e non mi interessa”

  “Sei un po’ troppo eccessiva” disse Rantaro con un sorriso nervoso, portandosi una mano sulla nuca.

  “N-non posso credere che una ragazza così graziosa sia un killer” disse Kaito sconvolto.

  “...” Maki non disse nulla, restò in silenzio e tenne gli occhi chiusi.

  “Cosa ci fa un killer qui?” domandò Kirumi seria “Ti ha ingaggiato qualcuno per ucciderci?”

  “Se fosse così non sareste vivi in questo momento” disse con sguardo penetrante “No, non ho l’ordine di uccidervi. Ora come ora sono solo una studente qualsiasi. Ma non vi biasimo se volete evitarmi. Anzi, ve lo straconsiglio. Lasciatemi in pace e andrà tutto bene”

Maki non disse altro. Finì di mangiare e, notando l’umore generale, se ne andò.

  “Posso capire come si sente” disse Ryoma con un ghigno. “Dopotutto essere etichettati come assassini non è una bella cosa. Anche io ho ucciso delle persone, anche se erano dei capimafia”

 “Capimafia?” Rantaro rimase senza parole.

 “È una lunga storia, lasciamo stare. A ogni modo conosco il suo sguardo. Anche se abbiamo toccato il fondo dell’oscurità, esiste ancora la ragione e un briciolo di umanità in noi. Non è pericolosa, non finché non sarà minacciata direttamente. Potete stare tranquilli, fidatevi di me”

  “Un po’ mi dispiace per lei” disse Kaito “Deve sentirsi sola...”

  “Beh, io non credo che la sua presenza sia un problema” disse Rantaro pensoso “Al contrario, in questa situazione è molto utile”

  “Cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiese Kirumi.

  “Danganronpa” rispose con un sospirò disgustato “In questo gioco più sai combattere, meglio sai affrontare i pericoli. Un sicario è considerato un asset potentissimo in questo genere di giochi”

  “È vero, hai ragione” disse Kaito “Abbiamo bisogno di lei!”

  “Inoltre credo che Ryoma avesse voluto suggerirci di non avere pregiudizi” continuò Rantaro “Sarà pure un sicario, ma è comunque una nostra compagna e non vuole farci del male. Non è saggio lasciarla fuori dai giochi”

  “Eh...” Ryoma fece un ghigno alzando un pollice “Sei acuto, Rantaro. È proprio così, non va giudicata. Se qualcuno ci deve giudicare, lasciate che sia la legge. Ora come ora dobbiamo solo preoccuparci della nostra situazione”

  “Beh” Tsumugi era spaventata “Io sono solo una semplice cosplayer. Non so combattere”

  “So come ti senti” disse Rantaro serio “Non so voi altri, ma nemmeno io so combattere. Non ho ricordi di me come persona combattiva ad essere onesti. Però  **vi prometto** che andrà tutto bene”

  “Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere”

Improvvisamente una voce. Una voce stanca, fredda, priva di ogni speranza. Rantaro si voltò e lo vide.

  “Shuichi...”

  “Non puoi promettere loro una cosa del genere, non te lo permetterò”

  “Tu sei...?” Ryoma si intromise con calma.

  “Saihara Shuichi. Il mio talento dovrebbe essere Super Detective. Ma è un talento del tutto inutile, una persona come me non serve assolutamente a nulla”

  “Inutile? Al contrario” disse Kirumi sorpresa “Un detective dovrebbe essere d’aiuto meglio di altri in questo. Chi, se non tu, può scoprire l’identità di chi si cela dietro Monokuma?”

  “...”

  “Shuichi, Kirumi ha ragione” avanzò Rantaro “Non puoi arrenderti così”

  “Falla finita” disse secco “Non siamo tutti come te, non venire a inculcarmi i tuoi ideali”

  “Non voglio inculcarti nulla” Rantaro si mise sulla difensiva “Voglio solo aiutarti”

  “Non puoi aiutarmi e non puoi aiutare nessuno di loro. Precedentemente hai promesso a Kaede di proteggerla, così come l’ho fatto io. Hai visto come è andata a finire, no?”

  “...” Rantaro restò in silenzio.

  “Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere. Tsumugi, giusto?”

  “S-si…?”

  “Se non sai combattere, allora c’è ben poco che puoi fare. Kaede non sapeva combattere, e ne ha pagato le conseguenze. Mi dispiace”

  “Ehi!” Kaito intervenne rude come al suo solito “Come puoi dire una cosa del genere ad una ragazza spaventata!”

  “Non me ne frega un accidenti!” urlò Shuichi “Siamo realisti, non puoi farci nulla se non sai combattere! Se non sai proteggere te stesso, se non sai proteggere i tuoi compagni, allora che motivo hai di combattere!! Non fatemi ridere! Io non voglio combattere, nemmeno Kaede voleva, siamo stati costretti! Io non voglio averci più nulla a che fare!!”

  “Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò Rantaro sconvolto “Che vuoi ritirarti?”

  “Certo” Disse abbassando il pungo, rilassando la mano “Certo che mi ritiro”

In quel momento arrivò Monokuma.

  “Ritirarti? No, non puoi” disse mostrando gli artigli.

  “Certo che posso” rispose con evidente rancore “Non me ne frega un accidenti delle tue regole, non mi importa se mi ucciderai. Io mi ritiro”

  “Shuichi, non farai sul serio spero?” Rantaro non sapeva come reagire. Era onestamente senza parole.

  “Serissimo. Mi arrendo. Non parteciperò più a questa farsa”

  “Ggrrr” Monokuma era pesantemente irritato “Chi ti credi di essere? Pensi davvero di poter decidere? Hai davvero intenzione di arrenderti? Di gettare la tua vita così?”

  “Certo” disse Shuichi deciso “La mia vita non ha mai avuto un senso in ogni caso. Quindi sì, morirò. Non ho paura della morte, non ho paura di ciò che mi succederà. Io non starò al tuo gioco”

  “Shuichi, adesso basta” disse Rantaro pesantemente irritato “Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo? Vuoi davvero suicidarti così?!”

  “Certo” rispose con le lacrime agli occhi “Non so proteggere me stesso, né tantomeno gli altri. Ho fatto una promessa che non ho saputo mantenere e adesso Kaede… ha perso una mano. Hai idea di cosa significhi per lei? Non sarà più in grado di suonare il pianoforte. Tutto per colpa mia e tua, che non siamo stati capaci di proteggerla. Siamo patetici! Siamo dei mostri! Abbiamo fatto sì che si convincesse di poter combattere! Le abbiamo donato speranza, per poi strappargliela nel modo più crudele possibile!” Shuichi stava urlando e piangendo di cuore “Non lo sopporto, non voglio vivere con questo peso. Non posso affrontare Kaede in questo modo, tutto ciò che posso fare è pagare con la mia vita”

  “Non essere ridicolo!!” urlò di rimando Rantaro “Morire così è da stupidi! Pensi davvero che Kaede lo voglia?!”

  “Certo che lo vuole” rispose con un sorriso malinconico “Non ha più la mano per colpa nostra, perché non siamo stati in grado di proteggerla. Kaede probabilmente ci odierà per tutta la vita, e sai qual è la cosa peggiore? Che lei continuerà a far finta di non esserl...”

* **THUNF!””**

“Ach!”

Shuichi fu zittito da un singolo, violentissimo pugno. Il ragazzo cadde per terra e il suo berretto volò via, mostrando il suo volto.

  “STA’ UN PO’ ZITTO!” Ad aver urlato era stato Kaito. Era stato lui a dargli quel pugno. “Che cosa diamine ne sai tu di cosa prova Kaede, eh? Pensi davvero di conoscerla così tanto!? Siamo tutti quanti sconosciuti qui. Non me ne frega un cazzo di quanto tempo avete passato assieme in questi giorni, non hai il diritto di parlare a nome degli altri! Per come la vedo io, sei solo un dannato codardo che non fa altro che nascondersi dietro inutili scuse. Vuoi morire? Vuoi gettare via la tua vita? STRONZATE! Non venirmi a dire che sei pronto con tutta quella falsa nonchalance! Sei spaventato a morte, non vuoi morire, dico bene? Te lo si legge negli occhi, non sai mentire”

  “...” Shuichi restò per terra, senza muoversi, sconvolto da quel pugno.

  “E sai cosa ti dico? È normale che tu lo sia, è normale che tu sia arrabbiato, è normale che ti senta responsabile, ma non puoi decidere di buttare via la tua vita così! Anche se ipoteticamente Kaede ti odiasse, non puoi permettere che questo ti sovrasti! E in ogni caso! In ogni caso... non è colpa tua, né tanto meno è colpa di Rantaro. È solo colpa di questo maledetto orso del cazzo. Solo colpa sua! L’hai detto tu stesso no? Kaede non voleva combattere, è stata costretta dico bene? Allora rispondimi, chi è stato a costringerla?”

  “...!” Shuichi spalancò gli occhi.

  “Esatto, è stato Monokuma. Non sei stato tu” disse Rantaro porgendogli la mano. “Ecco perché non puoi dargliela vinta. Non puoi lasciarti distruggere da ciò. Non puoi arrenderti ora. E poi non è vero che non sai proteggere gli altri”

  “Eh?” Shuichi alzò il capo sorpreso.

  “In quel momento non te ne sei reso conto, ma il colpo di Monokuma mirava al  **collo di Kaede** . È vero, ha perso la mano, ma se tu non l’avessi tirata indietro... lei sarebbe morta adesso”

  “!!!” Shuichi rimase senza parole.

  “Tse, che idiota” disse Kaito grattandosi la testa “Farai bene a non dire mai più che sei inutile, o dovrai fronteggiare l’ira dei miei pugni. Mi sono spiegato?  **Devi vivere Shuichi!** La tua vita non è solo tua! Sarà anche il tuo corpo, sarà anche la tua vita, ma essa non è solo la tua! Non fare questi discorsi da egoista del cazzo. Abbiamo bisogno di te, non del tuo talento, ma di  **te.** Dopotutto... siamo amici vero?”

  “A-amici?” Shuichi guardò Kaito sempre più sorpreso.

  “Eheh” lui alzò il pollice confidente, facendogli un sorriso sereno “Ma certo! Siamo tutti amici! Solo così possiamo vincere contro quell’orso del cazzo! Solo se siamo uniti”

  “Accidenti” disse Ryoma con un sorriso “Non mi aspettavo simili parole da te Kaito”

  “Sono sorpresa anche io” aggiunse Kirumi con sguardo sereno.

  “Beh. Sarò anche una semplice cosplayer, ma darò il mio meglio per essere almeno un soldato semplice!”

  “Sono d’accordo con loro” disse Rantaro aiutando a sollevare Shuichi da terra. “Adesso su, introduciti come si deve. Ok?”

  “Ehi! Non sei mica mia madre, non c’è bisogno che me lo dica”

  “Ahah” Rantaro rise e la cosa fu contagiosa, anche gli altri risero.

  “Ehi! Cos’è questa comunella!” esclamò arrabbiato Monokuma “Voglio partecipare anche io!”

  “E come vorresti partecipare?” domandò Kirumi fredda “Sei tu il responsabile di questo”

  “Beh sì... è vero ma” Monokuma era depresso “I-io non ho amici, sono un orso solo. Ho sempre voluto fare amicizia...”

  “Beh, se volevi fare amicizia, allora evitavi questo casino fin dall’inizio. Ora è troppo tardi” Esclamò Kaito con pugno teso.

  “Booo hoo. Niente amici per me. Oh beh, pazienza” Monokuma si portò le zampe sulla bocca e sogghignò “Piuttosto Kaito, grazie al tuo discorso  **mi è venuta in mente un’idea** ”

  “Quale idea?” domandò Rantaro. La cosa non gli piaceva per nulla, e infatti...

  “Niente di cui dovete preoccuparvi ora. Diciamo che, grazie al vostro amico, ho un  **nuovo incentivo** da presentarvi. Tuttavia, ci dovrò pensare bene su. Dovrò pensare a come causarvi disperazione nel modo più terribile e letale possibile. Upupupu, grazie tante Kaito! Dovresti lavorare per me!”

  “Maledetto! Cosa vuoi fare!” esclamò lui furibondo.

  “Che gusto c’è se ve lo dico ora? Vi lascio un po’ sulle spine, intanto io mi organizzo ok? Consideratelo un regalo per aver superato il livello. Upupupupu! Daaaahahahahah!” E se ne andò, lasciando nuovamente solo terrore e miseria alle sue spalle.

Cosa aveva in mente di fare stavolta? Qual era l’incentivo? Rantaro aveva un’espressione tetra in volto. A nessuno piaceva ciò che Monokuma stava tramando, sicuramente non era niente di buono.

 

\--

 

Dopo aver superato la prova, nuove zone erano ora accessibili. Gli studenti si divisero in gruppi e iniziarono ad esplorare, nella speranza di poter trovare un’uscita. Rantaro non era così fiducioso a riguardo, dopo tutto ciò era successo trovare un’uscita era assai improbabile. Ma la maggior parte di loro non si perse d’animo, o forse erano semplicemente curiosi.

Shuichi decise di iniziare le indagini dal salotto, poiché c’erano già cose curiose.

  “Questa porta...” Il giovane detective stava fissando la nona porta degli alloggi. Era ancora chiusa ed era dipinta con un pattern monocromatico a scacchi.

  “Sembra che sia chiusa” disse Rantaro perplesso “Eppure credevo che fossero usciti tutti”

  “No, questa è decisamente diversa dalle altre” disse aggiustandosi il berretto.

  “Beh chiediamolo a lui”

  “Lui?” domandò Shuichi perplesso.

  “Ehi! Monokuma!”

L’orso apparve ed era di pessimo umore.

  “Chi osa svegliare il mio sonno! Dovete pagare un prezzo per evocarmi! Datemi almeno dieci litri di sangue di vergine e vi perdonerò”

  “Non ho tempo per i tuoi stupidi giochetti” disse Rantaro sbrigativo e rude “Cosa c’è dietro questa porta?”

  “Uh? Quella è la stanza della  **Super Speranza** ” disse con nonchalance.

  “Super Speranza?” Shuichi mostrò uno sguardo interessato “Vuoi dire che questa è la stanza di uno studente come noi?”

  “Esatto, ma al suo interno non c’è nessuno” disse Monokuma “Si aprirà solo quando avrete tutti e  **cinque gli Hope Fragments** ”

  “Cosa sono gli Hope Fragments?” chiese Rantaro.

  “Ah già, eravate tutti quanti sconvolti per la mano di Kaede e probabilmente non ve ne siete resi conto ma... quando terminate un livello del gioco mortale vi viene donato un Hope Fragment. Quando li avrete tutti e cinque, questa porta si aprirà in automatico”

  “Perchè una cosa del genere?” domandò Shuichi “Vuoi forse dirci che l’obiettivo finale di tutto questo è ottenere quei cinque Hope Fragments? È per questo che ci stai facendo giocare a questo stupido gioco mortale?”

  “Upupu! Che gusto c’è se ve lo dico ora?” disse Monokuma sogghignando. “Lo scoprirete quando avrete i cinque frammenti. Ora, se non vi dispiace, me ne torno a dormire”

Monokuma si congedò, ma per lo meno aveva dato delle risposte concrete.

  “Beh, è ovvio che c’è qualcosa di molto importante oltre questa porta...” disse Rantaro mettendosi le mani sui fianchi “Qualche idea?”

  “Se devo azzardare,  **forse l’uscita** ”

  “Eh? Lo pensi sul serio?”

  “Qui cito Kaede. Se siamo entrati, in qualche modo dobbiamo pur uscire”

  “Questo è vero, ma sarà davvero così diretto e semplice?” Rantaro era scettico.

  “Beh, superare i cinque livelli non sarà sicuramente un’impresa semplice. Però, dato che non c’è un’uscita da nessun’altra parte, l’unico luogo che mi viene in mente è questa porta...”

  “La porta della Super Speranza, eh?” Rantaro ci pensò su “Ha lo stesso tipo di nomenclatura che avete voi studenti della Hope’s Peak”

  “Esatto, ancora una volta salta fuori la nostra accademia. Inoltre i restanti superstiti sono tutti quanti della mia stessa accademia. Alcuni di loro li incrocio praticamente tutte le mattine”

  “Anche Kaede?” domandò Rantaro.

  “Sì, la vedevo spesso” rispose aggiustandosi il berretto “Ma nessuno di noi frequenta la stessa classe. Inoltre, secondo la testimonianza di tutti, anche loro sono stati rapiti”

  “Ok, allora ecco la domanda da un milione di dollari” Disse Rantaro “Chi diavolo sono? Chi ci ha rapiti? Chi controlla Monokuma?”

  “...” Shuichi sembrò perso nei pensieri “Ho una teoria...”

  “Sentiamo”

  “Fatta eccezione per te, che non sappiamo se sei davvero della Hope’s Peak Academy, tutti quanti i presenti frequentano quell’accademia. Questo edificio inoltre è chiaramente di proprietà di loro proprietà, viste le tecnologie simili dei Mono-Pad, del Quodam e di Kiibo che sono stati costruiti dai Super Studenti e dal logo sul retro del cibo. Unendo le due cose esce fuori una singola risposta:  **che tutto questo è un esperimento** ”

  “Esperimento, eh? Sembra cliché” disse Rantaro sospirando.

  “Lo è in effetti, ma è la cosa che ha più senso. Però ora che ci penso, tu sei l’unica incongruenza. Mi chiedo chi tu sia, Rantaro”

  “Heh” Il ragazzo allargò le braccia “Non lo so. Non ne ho idea. Le mie memorie non sono tornate, e non so assolutamente nulla sull’Hope’s Peak Academy. Ammetto che è sospetto, ma non so nulla”

  “Per quanto riguarda la tua domanda sul chi controlla Monokuma. Non ne ho idea. Se questo è un esperimento, probabilmente dietro tutto questo c’è la scuola stessa, magari un professore, il preside, o persino un  **Super Studente** ...”

  “Ma aspetta un attimo” Rantaro si portò le dita sul mento “Se questo fosse un esperimento, allora a cosa serve? Monokuma ha detto che lo scopo di questo gioco mortale è farci provare  **disperazione** . Che cosa vuol dire?”

  “Sai, c’è una cosa che probabilmente non sai” Shuichi si apprestò a spiegare a Rantaro un’importante verità sulla Hope’s Peak “La nostra accademia non si limita solo a istruire e guidare i talentuosi. L’Hope’s Peak Academy è anche un istituto di ricerca, per comprendere il talento, studiarne le varie forme e metodi efficienti per rendere quei talenti il più produttivi possibili. Molti dei nostri insegnanti sono a tutti gli effetti scienziati. Ecco perché non mi sorprenderebbe se questo fosse un test, o un esperimento”

  “Vuoi dire che quello che stiamo vivendo... è per testare l'efficienza di un talento?”

  “Potrebbe essere, sì” Shuichi chiuse gli occhi “C’è dell’altro. Non è la prima volta che sento parlare di Super Speranza. Il fondatore dell’Hope’s Peak, Izuru Kamukura, era chiamato con questo appellativo. Ma c’è sempre la faccia opposta: se esiste la Super Speranza, da qualche parte in questo mondo esiste la  **Super Disperazione** . E al momento Monokuma, o per meglio dire chi controlla Monokuma, è il più adatto ad essere chiamato con questo appellativo”

  “Super Disperazione. Se davvero esiste una cosa così terrificante...”

  “Già, potrebbe essere benissimo  **la mente** dietro tutto questo”

  “Ma non ha alcun senso” Rantaro era sconvolto “Perché un’accademia che vuole la speranza nel mondo vuole far provare la disperazione ai propri studenti? Vogliono davvero studiare un talento terrificante come questo?”

  “No, certo che no, e tu sollevi un’ottima obiezione. Ma non so rispondere a questo. Deve esserci sicuramente un nesso. Ma non abbiamo abbastanza indizi per formulare un’ipotesi. Ora come ora, detesto dirlo, ma dobbiamo proseguire”

  “Per forza” Rantaro sospirò.

Super Disperazione. Era questo il talento definitivo della mente dietro quel gioco? Che tipo di persona era? Uno scienziato? Un insegnante? O magari...  **uno studente.**

 

\--

 

All’ora di cena tutto il gruppo si radunò nella sala da pranzo. Kirumi si era prodigata nel preparare la cena per tutti e, dopo i pasti, ci fu un resoconto dell’esplorazione.

  “Allora? Qualcuno ha trovato qualcosa?” chiese Ryoma.

  “Nell’area B si può accedere alla palestra e ad una zona all’aperto” disse Kaito “In realtà è un giardino artificiale, con tanto di cielo olografico. C’è della tecnologia molto avanzata qui dentro”

  “Nel salotto non c’è nulla di nuovo” rese noto Shuichi, “Solo una porta chiusa a tema monocromatico. Secondo quello che ha detto Monokuma, tale porta si può aprire solo dopo aver superato cinque prove mortali con il Neo World Program”

  “Cinque prove...” Disse Maki “Mi chiedo se riusciremo a sopravvivere fino alla quinta prova”

  “Sei troppo pessimista, Maki” Kaito si grattò la testa “Andrà tutto bene”

  “E tu sei troppo ingenuo. Di solito chi dice così è il primo a crepare”

  “Ehi! Non portare sfiga!” esclamò lui pallido.

  “C’è dell’altro?” domandò Rantaro.

  “Sì. È una scoperta un po’ inutile però” rispose Tsumugi “Ho trovato altre aule, come quelle del corridoio qui vicino. A quanto pare questa è davvero una scuola”

  “Una scuola isolata dal mondo esterno...” aggiunse Shuichi, un po’ criptico.

  “Ad ogni modo, qualcuno ha notizie di Kaede?”  La domanda di Kirumi però zittì tutti. Fu Shuichi a rispondere.

  “Al momento Kaede riposa” disse con sguardo chino. “Kiibo si sta prendendo cura di lei. La menomazione le ha causato uno shock emotivo, oltre che ad una grave perdita di sangue. Però Kiibo dice che domani dovrebbe riprendersi. Perlomeno fisicamente, perché a livello mentale non saprei dire” Strinse i pugni da sotto il tavolo.

  “Shuichi!” esclamò Kaito dandogli una grossa pacca “Su con la vita amico! Kaede starà benissimo. Me lo sento”

  “E cosa te lo fa dire?” chiese Maki fredda.

  “Fidatevi di me, il mio intuito non sbaglia mai!” si indicò confidente con il dito.

  “Sono sicuro che Kaede tornerà in forma” disse Ryoma con un debole sorriso “È una ragazza forte, tornerà tra di noi”

  “Però deve sentirsi così triste...” Tsumugi aveva le lacrime agli occhi “Perdere la mano così, per una pianista è un destino terribile”

Shuichi ricordò le parole di Kaede. Aveva detto che amava vedere il sorriso delle persone quando suonava. Lei non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa per suonare di nuovo.

Ma non avrebbe potuto farlo più. Per lei sarebbe stato impossibile dedicarsi nuovamente al suo talento. Era obbligata a sopprimere il suo genio, a sopprimere ciò che la identificava come Kaede Akamatsu, come Super Pianista. Quella crudele e ingiustificata menomazione le aveva portato via il suo motivo di vita.

Per Shuichi quello era un destino anche peggiore della morte.

  “Ascoltate” Kaito si alzò in piedi poggiando una mano sul tavolo “Kaede in questo momento sta lottando contro questa disperazione. Ma noi saremo la sua speranza! Noi siamo i suoi compagni, siamo suoi amici. Tra di noi (fece un occhiolino a Shuichi) ci sono persone che tengono moltissimo a lei. Non deve affrontare il dolore da sola, non rimarrà mai più sola! Quando vorrà piangere, lasceremo che pianga sulle nostre spalle! Quando vorrà ridere, allora cercheremo in ogni modo di farla ridere! Senza un sostegno, senza di noi, Kaede resterà da sola nel suo dolore. Ecco perché ho in mente di fare qualcosa. Ho in mente di  **farla sorridere di nuovo,** di farle dimenticare almeno per un po’ la brutale e ingiustificata violenza che ha subito. So che non basta per sanare il vuoto che si porterà dentro per tutta la vita, ma non importa! Noi dobbiamo fare qualcosa!”

  “Kaito...” Shuichi era sconvolto dalla determinazione di quel ragazzo.

  “Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Kirumi interessata.

  “ **Un party!”** Alzò il pollice e fece un grosso sorrisone “Faremo una grande festa e celebreremo il ritorno di Kaede tra di noi. Che ne dite? Non è un’idea geniale?!”

  “Un party...” Ryoma annuì “È una idea semplice ma brillante, sono d’accordo”

  “Sì, anche io! È semplicemente la cosa migliore da fare!” esclamò Tsumugi.

  “Beh, sarai pure un idiota patentato, ma devo ammettere che è una buona idea” disse Maki.

  “Ehi! Non chiamarmi idiota!” proruppe Kaito “Shuichi, che ne dici? Sentiamo il tuo parere”

  “Sono sicuro che le piacerà” sorrise.

  “Concordo” aggiunse Rantaro “Ok, domani allora organizzeremo la festa per Kaede”

  “Molto bene, lasciate a me la parte culinaria” disse Kirumi “Preparerò una torta, vari biscotti e altro. Voi occupatevi dei decori”

  “Sì!” esclamarono tutti in gruppo. Tranne Maki che si limitò a sospirare.

E con quel bel pensiero tutti tornarono nelle proprie stanze per riposare.

 

\--

 


	5. Heartless Journey - [Parte 2] ~ Daily Life

Mentre tutti dormivano, Rantaro andò nel giardino artificiale. Era seduto su una panchina e giochicchiava con il suo accendino ad olio. Lo apriva, lo chiudeva e lo accendeva. In bocca aveva una sigaretta, le aveva trovate nel magazzino e ora che era “all’aperto” poteva finalmente gustarsela.  
  “Era ora” disse e se l’accese.  
Assaporò il gusto forte della nicotina e lasciò che permeasse i suoi polmoni, per calmarlo un po’.  
  “Anche tu qui?” Rantaro girò lo sguardo e vide Ryoma avvicinarsi “Me ne daresti una?”  
Rantaro gliene offrì una e la accese, poi Ryoma si mise seduto al suo fianco mentre osservavano il cielo stellato artificiale.  
  “In prigione è proibito fumare” disse Ryoma “Non avrei mai pensato di poterne fumare di nuovo una di nuovo”  
  “Perché sei finito in prigione? Hai detto di aver distrutto un capomafia. Non dovrebbe essere una cosa lodevole?”  
  “Non c’è nulla di lodevole in un omicidio” disse aspirando la sigaretta “Criminali o no, ho ucciso delle persone. Mi sono fatto dominare dalla rabbia, dai sentimenti negativi, dai ricatti ricevuti negli anni. Non potevo più sopportarlo, così ho deciso di sacrificare ogni cosa e mettervi fine”  
  “Beh. Non importa come lo guardi, è incredibile comunque. Hai fatto tutto da solo?”  
  “Sì. Dopotutto li conoscevo bene” rispose. “E tu, Rantaro? Cosa mi dici di te?”  
  “Io? Io non ricordo niente...” disse sospirando “Ricordo la mia famiglia, e dettagli essenziali sulla mia persona. Ma non ricordo altro”  
  “Singolare. Ricordi la tua famiglia ma non ricordi altro? Non ti sembra strano?”  
  “Eh?”  
  “Nulla, lascia stare” Ryoma non volle proseguire “Vuoi bene alla tua famiglia?”  
  “I miei genitori sono morti. Heh, non ricordo nemmeno cosa è successo loro a dire il vero. Però ho una sorellina, Ayumi. È tutto ciò che mi rimane e sono maledettamente in pensiero per lei...”  
  “Capisco. Sei fortunato, io... non ho nessuno che mi aspetta a casa. Non ho nemmeno una casa in cui tornare, nessuno che viene a farmi visita in prigione. Poco prima di venir rapito, ero nella mia cella e pensavo sul senso della mia vita. Perchè sto ancora vivendo? Quando perdi la libertà, quando smetti di credere nel prossimo, anche con il tuo talento, la tua vita diventa inutile”  
  “...” Rantaro rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare lo sfogo di Ryoma.  
  “Il mio compagno di cella è un criminale persino peggiore di me. Ma ha comunque visite ogni giorno. Ha qualcuno che tiene a lui, nonostante tutto. Poi sono stato rapito, qualcuno mi ha narcotizzato mentre ero nelle docce. E adesso mi trovo qui, da una prigione ad un’altra” Rise con spregio. “Che scherzo di cattivo gusto”  
  “Ryoma, tu vuoi tornare alla tua vita normale?”  
  “Sarei un’ipocrita nel dirti che non lo vorrei” disse “Ma è troppo tardi. Devo pagare per i miei peccati. E ho intenzione di farlo qui”  
  “In che senso?” Rantaro non riuscì a decifrare quel sorriso amaro sulla sua bocca.  
  “Non ho nessuno per cui valga la pena vivere. Non ho amici, non ho fratelli né sorelle. Allora ho deciso di vivere per voi, per salvarvi da questo inferno. Voi siete innocenti, avete tutto il tempo per riiniziare da capo, anche Kaede. Dopo il discorso di Kaito di oggi, mi sono convinto che devo fare qualcosa. Non ho nessuna voglia di combattere per me stesso, per la mia libertà, per cui combatterò per voi. Quello è il mio unico scopo”  
  “...Ryoma”  
  “Non farmi quello sguardo da funerale Rantaro, non ho intenzione di morire. Supereremo la prova assieme e potrai tornare dalla tua sorellina, ok?”  
  “Sì, assolutamente”  
  “C’è un’altra cosa che vorrei dirti...”  
  “Sarebbe?”  
  “Proprio come me, tu non ti fidi di nessuno. Sbaglio?”  
  “...” Rantaro non rispose e mostrò uno sguardo neutrale.  
  “Quando passi anni in prigione capisci una cosa. Capisci di chi puoi fidarti e chi no. Non tutti i criminali sono degni di esser chiamati tali. Ci sono dei mostri psicopatici, ci sono persone che hanno ucciso per impeto e ci sono anche innocenti che si sono trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Basta vedere la loro espressione per capire che tipo di persona sono. Rantaro, questa non è diversa da una prigione. Posso leggerteli negli occhi, il terrore e la preoccupazione. Non so cosa tu stia nascondendo, e non ti sto forzando a dirmela. Ma ho un consiglio da darti: fidati almeno di te stesso”  
  “Fidarmi di me stesso...?”  
  “Non hai memorie, non sei parte di questo mondo, non fai parte dell’accademia. Sei un elemento estraneo, ti senti estraneo, e per questo non ti fidi di ciò che puoi nascondere, di ciò che le tue memorie possono celare. Hai paura, ed è comprensibile. Ma se continui ad aver paura, perderai ciò che ti è più caro. Non farlo. Non avere dubbi Rantaro, sii deciso. Tu hai una famiglia, hai una sorella di cui devi prenderti cura. Tienilo a mente, e il tuo obiettivo ti condurrà al successo. Sai perchè?”  
  “Perchè?”  
  “Perché il mio obiettivo era sterminare ogni singolo mafioso che aveva osato rovinarmi la vita” disse con sguardo vacuo e tetro “E ce l’ho fatta, perché ero determinato. Perché era il mio vero obiettivo fin dall’inizio”  
  “...” Rantaro rimase senza parole.  
  “Questa sigaretta era proprio ottima. Grazie della compagnia Rantaro, io ti precedo. Buonanotte”  
  “Buonanotte”  
Le parole di Ryoma scavarono una fossa nel cuore di Rantaro e risvegliarono in lui una determinazione che prima non aveva.  
  “Ayumi...” disse aggrottando la fronte e schiacciando la sigaretta ancora accesa tra le sue mani.  
 

\--  
 

Il giorno dopo.  
  
Una volta svegli, tutti si radunarono nella sala da pranzo per fare colazione e per preparare la festa.  
  “Bene! Diamo il nostro meglio!” esclamò Kaito rimboccandosi le mani “Renderemo felici Kaede oggi! Le faremo capire che non è sola, che non lo sarà mai!”  
  “Una festa, dite?” Anche Kiibo era lì quella mattina. “Ok, terrò questa faccenda segreta. Solo, ho bisogno di una ragazza che faccia un lavoro per me”  
  “Sarebbe?” Rantaro era perplesso.  
  “Ah, ecco...” Anche i robot si imbarazzano? “Kaede è una ragazza. Certo io non ho un sesso definito, ho un corpo robotico dopotutto. Ma non me la sento di lavarla e vestirla. Non può più farlo da sola” Kiibo mostrò uno sguardo triste “Da ora, finché vivrà, avrà bisogno di qualcuno che la aiuti a farsi una doccia, vestirsi e pettinarsi. Io non credo di essere adatto a questo”  
  “Lascia fare a me” sorrise Tsumugi “La renderò bellissima! Ovviamente anche io terrò la bocca cucita”  
  “Grazie mille Tsumugi. Ora, se non vi dispiace, torno da Kaede. Ha bisogno di assumere la sua medicina”  
  “Kiibo, come sta?” Shuichi si fece avanti.  
  “...” Il robot chiuse gli occhi. “Fisicamente sta bene. Le ho fatto una trasfusione col sangue che c’era nel frigorifero. Ma le ferite che ha nel cuore sono ben peggiori”  
Ci fu silenzio. Ma Kaito nuovamente intervenne a pugno teso.  
  “Kiibo! Stalle vicino! Anche tu, Tsumugi! Datele la forza di sollevarsi da quel letto, perché non è sola! Siamo tutti qui ad aspettarla!”  
  “Certo, riferirò. Tsumugi, vogliamo andare?”  
  “Sì! Un momento che prendo questi deliziosi cornetti alla crema di pistacchio. Anche Kaede deve fare colazione, no?”  
Il resto del gruppo rimase in silenzio. Kaito notò subito il malumore e non li poteva biasimare. Kaede era diventata invalida ad una mano. Non poteva più vivere da sola, aveva per forza bisogno del sostegno altrui. Ma cosa c’era di male? Con o senza mano, il sostegno altrui era necessario comunque.  
Sorrise con vigore e ottimismo e si rivolse al gruppo.  
  “Basta col muso lungo Shuichi!” esclamò “E anche voi, allegri! Non possiamo mostrarci tristi davanti a lei. Accogliamola come si deve stasera e divertiamoci!”  
Ancora una volta mosso dalla determinazione di Kaito, il gruppo iniziò a lavorare. Unirono le forze per il bene di Kaede, per farla sorridere di nuovo.  
Infine giunse la sera. Kirumi aveva preparato tantissimi dolci e una torta meravigliosa. L’odore era così invitante da far venire i dolori di stomaco a tutti quanti. Shuichi però, non aveva fame.  
Il suo stomaco faceva male, ma per un altro motivo. Kaito diceva che anche se Kaede l’avesse odiato, avrebbe dovuto continuare a vivere. Ma non era così semplice. Shuichi non sentiva di meritarsi il suo perdono. Aveva paura di lei, dei suoi occhi, del suo sguardo, del suo giudizio.  
Ma doveva accettarlo, non aveva scelta.  
Tsumugi entrò nella sala da pranzo e fece un sorriso al gruppo.  
Il cuore di Shuichi accelerò come un martello pneumatico. L’ansia diventò corrosiva e sentì i muscoli dello stomaco e del basso ventre contrarsi in una spiacevole morsa. La sua gola si annodò e non riusciva a smettere di tremare.  
  “Ragazzi, ho portato con me una splendida fanciulla” disse orgogliosa.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio e, un passo alla volta, lentamente e timidamente, Kaede entrò nella sala da pranzo spalleggiata da Kiibo.  
  “...” Silenzio totale. Gli occhi erano tutti posati su di lei. Ogni suono aveva cessato di esistere.  
Aveva una fascia attorno al collo che le sorreggeva l’arto dove mancava la mano. La parte del taglio era coperta da fasce mediche. I suoi capelli lunghi biondo platino erano pettinati in modo perfetto. Ma qualcosa mancava. Qualcosa era fuori posto, qualcosa di assai innaturale. Kaede non aveva più un singolo fermacapelli a forma di nota. Non era più vestita con lo stile di una Super Studentessa. Aveva addosso un’uniforme femminile blu abisso, con il bavero rosso. Kaede era diventata... una ragazza qualsiasi. Una ragazza spogliata del suo genio, una Kaede Akamatsu che non avrebbe mai più toccato un pianoforte per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
  “B-buonasera...” disse con un sorriso malinconico. “Scusate il ritardo”  
Ma nessuno rispose. Erano tutti senza parole, sconvolti da come una ragazza, un tempo Super Studentessa, potesse stare di nuovo in piedi, sorridere, e avere uno sguardo fermo sul futuro.  
  “Bentornata!!” esclamò Kaito con un sorriso. “Bentornata tra noi Kaede!”  
Poi tutti quanti applaudirono e la accolsero gioiosamente. Kirumi, Ryoma, Kaito, Kiibo, Tsumugi e Rantaro l’avevano accerchiata.  
  “E-eh?!” Kaede era senza parole, commossa “Ragazzi?”  
  “Bentornata Kaede!” le disse Rantaro con un sorriso “Sono felice di rivederti. Sei splendida”  
  “O-oh...” Lei arrossì e vide tutti quanti ridere, sorridere e accoglierla allegramente.  
  “Ragazzi, perché questa accoglienza?” domandò confusa.  
  “Perché non sarai mai più sola” Rispose Kaito. “Ci saremo noi, per ogni cosa. Questo è un giuramento che ti faccio e che tutti quanti noi facciamo. E in vista di questo giuramento, abbiamo preparato una festa! Kaede, questi dolci, questo cibo, lo condividiamo con te”  
  “...” Kaede non riuscì a frenare le lacrime. Non stava piangendo di dolore, bensì di felicità. Era commossa di cuore e non riusciva a darsi contegno.  
Ma qualcuno mancava in quell’abbraccio di gruppo. Qualcuno che purtroppo non riusciva a darsi pace. Non importava quanti pugni, non importava quante minacce. Shuichi era lì, immobile come un tronco, con lo sguardo basso e gli occhi celati dal berretto.  
Anche Maki era lì, ma era solo troppo timida e tsundere per unirsi ad un evento gioioso.  
Quando Kaede notò la sua assenza, lo cercò. E infine...  
  “...”  
Quando tutti si zittirono, Shuichi capì che Kaede aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui. Lo aveva capito anche perchè sentiva il suo corpo percorso da brividi.  
Kaede gli si avvicinò lentamente e l’umore individuale mutò in modo indescrivibile. Cosa c’era negli occhi di lei? Perdono? Odio? Shuichi non lo sapeva. Non voleva alzare il suo capo.  
Codardo, si disse. Ma non poteva farci niente, non era mai stato un ragazzo forte, sempre timido e insicuro, incapace di affrontare i problemi.  
Ora la percepiva vicino. Il suo corpo si svuotò di ogni cosa. O per essere più precisi, ogni sentimento si era congelato nel suo cuore. Forse era solo un modo per lui di accettare il giudizio finale di Kaede.  
Ma fu qui che avvenne l’impensabile. Kaede rimosse il berretto dalla testa di Shuichi, lo fece anche con un certo vigore, quasi lo detestasse. Detestava quel maledetto capello, perché voleva rivedere lo sguardo del suo salvatore. Moriva dalla voglia di prendere quel berretto e pestarlo con tutta la sua rabbia. Ma non era il momento. Shuichi rimase con gli occhi aperti e fissò lo sguardo commosso di Kaede.  
  “Grazie Shuichi” gli disse “Grazie per avermi salvato”  
  “K-Kaede...?”  
E si gettò tra le sue braccia. Kaede strinse il ragazzo a sé e il cuore di Shuichi si arrestò per un tempo non definito. Sentiva il calore pulsante della vita scorrere nelle vene della ragazza. Con o senza mano, lei era viva.  
  “Ma allora... non mi odi” le disse mentre gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
  “Ma certo che non ti odio stupido” rise “Mi hai salvato, come posso odiarti?”  
  “Ma la tua mano! Io potevo impedirlo... se solo fossi stato più attento! Se solo avessi avuto più riflessi!”  
  “Shuichi, non è colpa tua” gli disse sorridendo gentile rimanendo abbracciato a lui “Non pensarlo nemmeno per scherzo. Sei stato a dir poco eroico”  
Tutti quanti applaudirono di nuovo e Shuichi sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi. Tutto lo stress, tutta la depressione che aveva addosso, tutti i sensi di colpa si sciolsero come un pupazzo di neve al sole. I sentimenti si scongelarono e abbracciò a sua volta Kaede, piangendo via tutto quello che si era trattenuto dentro. Kaede accarezzò il suo capo e lo lasciò piangere, lo lasciò sfogare.  
 “Ma tu guarda quello” disse Kaito sospirando “Guardalo come si avvinghia a lei. Che fetente”  
 “Puoi dirlo forte” sospirò a sua volta Rantaro scuotendo il capo “Sono invidioso, non posso nasconderlo. Però è anche vero che sono una bella coppia, non trovi?”  
  “Beh, non lo nascondo. Però...”  
  “Ehi Kaito, non dirmi che sei anche tu segretamente amante delle ragazze prosperose vero?”    
  “EH?! Ehi tu! Non parlare a voce così alta!!”  
  “Perché, non è così?” sghignazzò.  
  “Sì... beh cioè NO! Ehi non è come sembra!” arrossì violentemente.  
Maki sospirò infastidita. Forse era invidiosa del fatto che lei era letteralmente una tavola da surf.  
  “Uomini” fece Tsumugi allargando le braccia “Semplicemente maiali, dal primo all’ultimo”  
  “Questo è un atteggiamento poco consono, Kaito” disse severa Kirumi.  
  “...” Maki invece si limitò a fissarlo con astio, quasi stesse pianificando di sgozzarlo.  
  “E-EHI! Perché siete tutti incazzati con me?! Anche questo qui è un pervertito!”  
  “Oh? Hai appena ammesso di esserlo?” Rantaro incalzò.  
  “Sto seriamente per prenderti a pugni!”  
Alla fine tra risate, scene toccanti, e le immancabili battute di Rantaro sul seno di Kaede, tutti si radunarono e mangiarono felicemente. Quelli furono momenti indimenticabili, momenti di serenità e pace. Ma a sua volta fu altrettanto indimenticabile la terribile disperazione che avrebbero dovuto affrontare di lì a poco. Una disperazione così forte da esser in grado di portare alla follia chiunque.  
  “Upupu” ridacchiò Monokuma, mentre osservava la gioiosa festa da una stanza buia e piena zeppa di schermi “Ve la faccio passare io la voglia di festeggiare. Nyohoho, ho per voi una bella sorpresa”  
 

\--  
 

Il giorno dopo ci fu una spiacevole sorpresa nel salone principale.  
 “Ma che diavolo è quello?” disse Kaito perplesso.  
C’era una strana sedia, con un altrettanto strano macchinario al suo fianco.  
  “Quella è una macchina della verità” disse Shuichi.  
  “Una macchina della verità? Che ci fa qui un affare del genere?” domandò Kaede.  
A risponderle fu Monokuma, che saltò fuori da nulla.  
  “Benvenuti! Siete pronti a un po’ di gossip?” La sua voce era come al solito fastidiosa e spensierata “Gli orsi adorano i gossip, scacciano la noia sapete? Inoltre così è facile ricattare meglio le persone. Ah, il gossip è davvero una cosa meravigliosa”  
  “Cosa vuoi fare con quella macchina della verità?” domandò Rantaro.  
  “Arrivaci da solo. È semplice”  
  “Questo è l’incentivo di cui parlavi?” disse Ryoma serio “Vuoi farci confessare verità scomode?”  
  “Eeesatto! Ringraziate Kaito, è stato lui a darmi l’idea”  
  “E come te l’avrei data? Sentiamo”  
  “Beh, quando hai detto che Shuichi non conosceva bene Kaede. In effetti è vero. Nessuno di voi si conosce davvero bene, non sapete realmente cosa passa per la mente di chi vi sta attorno. E pensare che siete così dannatamente stupidi e idioti da aver giurato di assistere Kaede. Ma la conoscete davvero? Sapete i suoi segreti?”  
  “Non ho nulla da nascondere” disse Kaede serena, seppur seria in volto.  
  “Certo che no. Sei sempre stata una noiosa ragazza esemplare, studente modello, niente di interessante. Ma tu non sei l’unica in questo luogo, dico bene? Che mi dici del tuo adorato Shuichi? O magari Rantaro. Che ne dite se esaminiamo loro per primi?”  
  “Che intenzioni hai?” chiese Rantaro “Una volta scoperti i nostri segreti cosa vuoi farci? Cosa c’entra con il gioco mortale?”  
  “Upupu” Monokuma si portò le zampe sulla bocca, trattenendo una risata “Vedrai, vedrai. Ad ogni modo, Shuichi sei tu il primo. Susu, muovi il culo e vieni qui”  
Shuichi non ebbe scelta che obbedire. Si mise seduto sulla sedia e Monokuma azionò la macchina.  
  “Ora prima di iniziare con le domande, una piccola spiegazione. Vedete lo schermo qui in alto? Se diventa rosso significa che è una bugia, se diventa verde è la verità. Questa macchina della verità è stata costruita alla Hope’s Peak Academy. È calibrata per rivelare ogni singola bugia o verità, non potete sperare in errori o altro, è la più sofisticata e precisa macchina della verità al mondo. Detto ciò, iniziamo?”  
  “Fa’ quel che devi” disse Shuichi calmo e compassato. Evidentemente nemmeno lui aveva segreti scomodi o altro.  
  “Aaallora” Monokuma si schiarì la voce “Il tuo nome è Shuichi Saihara?”  
  “Sì”. Verde.  
  “Sei uno studente della Hope’s Peak Academy?”  
  “Sì”. Verde.  
  “Hai mai ucciso qualcuno?”  
  “No”. Verde.  
  “Bah, che noia” disse Monokuma sospirando “Troppe domande inutili, abbiamo capito che la macchina fa il suo dovere. Adesso passo alle domande piccanti, che ne dici?” Monokuma era eccitatissimo e mise parecchio a disagio sia Shuichi, sia gli altri presenti.  
  “Allora, prima domanda. Ti piace Kaede?”  
  “UH?!”. Verde.  
Rantaro sospirò e tutto il gruppo se l’aspettò. Monokuma era proprio un gran pezzo di merda. Kaede diventò un po’ rossa in volto, forse non se lo aspettava.  
  “A-aspetta un attimo! Che razza di domanda è?!” Shuichi iniziò a diventare paonazzo.  
  “Suvvia Shuichi, te l’ho detto no? Ho preparato questa macchina della verità per conoscervi tutti quanti meglio. Ma visto che è da un bel po’ che tu e Kaede ve la intendete, ho deciso di lanciare la pietra io. Non sono forse un buon Cupido?”  
  “N-no! Aspetta... aspetta un attimo!!” Shuichi era andato nel panico.  
  “No, non aspetto nulla. Prossima domanda! È vero che hai pensieri sconci su di lei?”  
Di nuovo verde.  
Rantaro fece nuovamente un grooosso sospiro. Già, un vero pezzo di merda.  
Shuichi stava per eruttare lava dai timpani. Era così rosso che non si riusciva a capire se stesse bene oppure no.  
  “Q-questo non è vero! Io...”  
  “Devo ripetermi?” disse Monokuma scocciato “Questa macchina della verità è una macchina molto sofisticata. Infatti viene utilizzata da un ente molto importante. Ma non è questo il momento per discuterne”  
Quell’interrogatorio si era trasformato in tortura psicologica. Tipico di Monokuma, ma sfruttare così una debolezza era davvero meschino. Shuichi era letteralmente sotto shock, voleva nascondere il suo viso sotto terra e non uscire più. Kaede restò imbarazzata sul posto, ma non sembrava troppo scandalizzata.  
  “Prossima domanda!” esclamò Monokuma “Ieri, quando Kaede ti ha abbracciato, ti sei eccitato, vero? Ti è venuto duro, vero?”  
Nuovamente verde.  
  “...” Shuichi voleva morire. Voleva morire in quel preciso istante. Se Monokuma voleva ucciderlo di imbarazzo, ci stava riuscendo benissimo.  
  “Sono menzogne, non è vero. Ti prego, basta” Shuichi era in grave difficoltà.  
  “Ma come, abbiamo appena iniziato! Gossip! Gossip! Allora prossima domanda!”  
  “Ehi Monokuma, che ne dici se la fai finita?” intervenne Rantaro sospirando.     
  “Mhh??” Monokuma guardò Rantaro “Ma come, non vi piace il gossip?”  
  “Non credo che qui interessi a nessuno gli affari di Shuichi e Kaede. Sono fatti loro. E non capisco questo incentivo. Cosa c’entra con Danganronpa? Cosa vuoi fare con queste confessioni?”  
  “Boo hoo! E pensare che avevo preparato delle domande piccanti anche per te”  
  “Per me? Io non ho problemi ad ammettere cose del genere. Cosa c’è di male nell’apprezzare il corpo femminile? Shuichi non dovrebbe essere così imbarazzato, anche se capisco che non è una cosa piacevole da ammettere con tale leggerezza”  
  “Ma è una cosa senza pudore!” esclamò Tsumugi sconvolta “È semplicemente sbagliato!”  
  “Cosa c’è sbagliato? Scommetto che anche voi avete le vostre comunelle di discussione sul bonazzo della situazione. Non ci vedo niente di male onestamente, non abbiamo ucciso nessuno. E apprezzare il corpo femminile non significa non portare rispetto al sesso opposto”  
  “Beh, hai ragione però...” Tsumugi era imbarazzata.  
  “Concordo con Rantaro” disse Kirumi seria “È crudele costringere qualcuno a vuotare il sacco così, ma non capisco l’utilità di queste confessioni”  
  “Ma quale utilità!” esclamò Monokuma “L’ho fatto solo per stuzzicarlo un po’! Siete noiosi, noiosi vi dico! E va bene, facciamo sul serio. Rantaro, vieni a sederti”  
Rantaro sospirò e prese il posto di Shuichi, ancora paonazzo, che restò immobile a testa bassa senza guardare nessuno, men che meno Kaede.  
  “Upupu! Ok, Rantaro, sei pronto?”  
  “Quando vuoi”  
Monokuma si schiarì la voce e...  
  “È vero che questa non è la prima volta che partecipi a questo gioco?”  
Verde.  
  “...” Rantaro impallidì. Il suo cuore smise di battere per un istante e spalancò gli occhi incredulo.  
  “C-cosa?” Kaito era basito.  
Allo stesso modo lo erano Kaede, Shuichi e tutti quanti. Solo Ryoma e Maki avevano uno sguardo normale.  
  “Rantaro, cosa sta dicendo?” Kaede era sconvolta. “Hai partecipato già una volta a tutto questo?”  
  “In effetti mi sembrava troppo esperto a riguardo” disse Kiibo.  
  “...Non può essere. Perché non ce l’hai detto?” Shuichi non riusciva a crederci.  
Rantaro aveva lo sguardo oscurato dietro la frangia.  
  “Cosa c’è Rantaro?” Domandò Monokuma punzecchiandolo “Sembravi così preparato a rispondere. Perché allora non gli dici le cose come stanno?”  
  “A che gioco stai giocando?” gli chiese di rimando con sguardo truce e penetrante.  
  “Sei arrabbiato? Sei frustrato? Sei dispiaciuto? Daaahahah, che peccato! Non me ne frega un accidenti! Chi sbaglia paga, Rantaro”  
  “Cosa intendi dire?” chiese Shuichi teso.  
  “Intendo dire che Kaede doveva morire. Non erano forse questi i patti, Rantaro?”  
Verde.  
Kaede era diventata cianotica. Lei doveva morire? Perchè?  
  “...” Rantaro nuovamente rimase in silenzio.  
  “Kaede doveva morire? Ehi, che cazzo stai dicendo?!” Kaito urlò furioso.  
  “Beh, sarò sincero con voi” disse Monokuma “Io e Rantaro abbiamo stretto un accordo poco prima dell’inizio del primo gioco. L’ho ricattato, dicendogli che avrei ucciso la sua sorellina se non avesse obbedito ai miei ordini”  
  “...kh!” Rantaro strinse i denti.  
  “Hai preso in ostaggio la sua sorellina?!” esclamò Tsumugi scioccata.  
  “Sei un verme...” gli disse Kirumi con odio.  
  “I vostri insulti mi fanno un baffo. Piuttosto dovreste odiare Rantaro, non me. Lui è un mio complice, sapete? Vi ha tenute nascoste molte cose, tra cui la modalità Fever Mode. Ma ad ogni modo, Kaede è ancora viva. Lui sapeva che ci sarebbe stato quell’imboscata e non ha detto nulla. Non ha avvertito Kaede, non ha avvertito Shuichi, anche perché se Kaede fosse sopravvissuta avrei ucciso sua sorella. Ma Shuichi le ha salvato la vita, quindi il mio piano è fallito”  
  “Ma perchè?!” gridò Shuichi infuriato “Perché la volevi morta?!”  
  “Nessun motivo in particolare” rispose Monokuma deluso “Semplicemente ho scelto la più inutile del gruppo e ho deciso di volerla togliere di mezzo. Parliamoci chiaro, Kaede è solo il tipico stra abusato personaggio di fanservice, messo qui solo perché avere una timida e indifesa pianista tettona avrebbe reso interessante il tutto. Serviva solo per stimolare un po’ i maschietti e magari farli affezionare velocemente a lei. Ma per quanto riguarda la sua utilità nel gioco mortale... ahivoi, sarebbe solo stata un peso, per cui era ottima carne da macello, ottimo per alimentare le vostre disperazioni. Però ci avevo visto giusto. Sia Shuichi, sia Rantaro si sono terribilmente affezionati a Kaede e Rantaro stesso non voleva farla morire. Era furioso, ha persino preso a pugni i muri per la frustrazione. Ma i patti erano chiari, la vita di sua sorella per quella di Kaede”  
  “Bastardo” Ryoma guardò con odio Monokuma, mostrando per la prima volta il suo guardo da assassino. Lo stesso sguardo con cui aveva ucciso i capimafia.  
  “Upupupu. Allora, Kaede? Come ci si sente ad essere completamente inutili fin dall’inizio? Pensa che hai perso persino la mano, adesso non potrai neppure più suonare, sei stata rapita e mutilata solo perché il tuo corpo volgare avrebbe reso interessante i comportamenti di Shuichi e Rantaro. Quando ho visto la tua mano volare via ho deciso di non uccidere la sorella di Rantaro, perchè per te perdere il talento che tanto ami sarebbe equivalso alla morte. Pensaci, è meglio vivere in agonia o morire e smettere di sentire ogni cosa? Ovviamente la scelta migliore è la prima, altrimenti che gusto ci sarebbe”  
  “...” Kaede aveva gli occhi sgranati e tremanti.  
  “Rantaro, tu... davvero sapevi ogni cosa?” domandò Shuichi incredulo.  
Verde.  
  “Non avevo scelta” rispose freddo. “Mia sorella è tutto ciò che mi rimane. L’unica mia ragione di vita. Non potevo lasciarla morire, non potevo”  
  “Rantaro...” Kaede era comprensiva.  
  “Mi dispiace Kaede. Mi dispiace così tanto”  
  “Bastardo!! Come hai potuto!!” urlò Shuichi con odio.  
  “...” Rantaro distolse lo sguardo. “Mi dispiace”  
Monokuma si gustò la scena e rise “Upupupu. Dunque ecco quello che vi propongo adesso. Ora che sapete che Rantaro non è degno di fiducia, che ha addirittura giocato una volta a questo gioco in passato, cosa intendete fare? Ecco il vostro incentivo: per il prossimo gioco avete una scelta. In questo momento la sorellina di Rantaro è in bilico tra la vita e la morte, mi basta schioccare le dita e... ZAP, morta in un istante. Voi potete salvarla, ma per salvare la vita di sua sorella dovete escludere Rantaro dal prossimo gioco mortale”  
  “!!” Rantaro rimase senza parole.  
  “Se deciderete di far partecipare Rantaro nel prossimo gioco, allora ucciderò sua sorella. Ah, ma mi sono dimenticato di dirvi una cosa. Nella prossima sessione di gioco ci sarà una creatura mostruosa che vi darà la caccia. Nessuno di voi può farcela contro di lui, solo Rantaro è capace di sconfiggerla. Sapete cosa vuol dire questo, vero?” Monokuma mostrò i denti in una risata inquietante “Nyohoho! Vuol dire che, se non fate giocare Rantaro, le vostre chance di sopravvivenza si abbasseranno del 60%”  
  “Cosa?!” esclamò Kiibo “60?! Ma è assurdo!!”  
  “Non è assurdo” disse Monokuma “È il gioco mortale che funziona così. E per andare avanti dovete tutti quanti pagare un prezzo. La disperazione è la chiave, per cui vi lascerò riflettere. Vale davvero la pena rischiare le vostre vite per una ragazza che nemmeno conoscete? Senza contare che è la sorella della persona che ha quasi lasciato Kaede morire. Se lo merita, no?”  
  “Figlio di puttana” Rantaro lo guardò con odio bruciante.  
  “Quanto siete volgari. Ahhh, i giovani d’oggi sono così focosi. Prima Shuichi e le sue perversioni, adesso tu e il tuo tradimento. Ma vi lascio soli. Rantaro ha tanto da dirvi, e siete liberi di usare questa macchina della verità come volete. E per concludere, aggiornerò i vostri Monokuma File. Tra tre giorni ad ora, la sessione inizierà. Preparatevi bene, mi raccomando. Daaaahahahaha!”  
Quando Monokuma se ne andò ci fu silenzio totale. Era una situazione assurda, totalmente disperata, senza via d’uscita. La scelta che i ragazzi avevano davanti era disumana. Sacrificare la vita di una persona innocente, solo per avere il bonus della presenza di Rantaro. Oppure lasciare tutto così e aumentare il rischio di morte del 60%.  
  “Merda! Merda!!!” urlò Kaito tirando un calcio al tavolo. “Bastardo! Come osa giocare con le vite altrui?!”  
  “...” Rantaro si era chiuso nel silenzio. Ma Shuichi era determinato a farlo parlare. Gli avrebbe fatto sputare il rospo, sia sul suo coinvolgimento nel precedente gioco, sia per quanto riguardava quel fantomatico Fever Mode.  
 

\--  
  
  
  
 


	6. Heartless Journey - [Parte 3] ~ Daily Life

Tutti si radunarono attorno a Rantaro e Shuichi decise di interrogarlo. Il suo sguardo era intransigente, come un vero detective fa con il maggiore sospettato di un omicidio.

  “Che cosa significa che hai già affrontato una volta questo gioco mortale? Spiegati”

  “Non lo so neppure io. Ricordi? Ho un’amnesia e non sto mentendo. Ho scoperto questa cosa quando ho recuperato il mio Mono-Pad dalla mia stanza. Quando l’ho acceso ho trovato delle strane informazioni e dei comandi nascosti da usare dentro il mondo virtuale. Dentro una delle caselle in questione, c’era scritto  **New Game Plus.** Monokuma mi ha spiegato cosa vuol dire. In sostanza, io sono il sopravvissuto del precedente gioco mortale e adesso sono qui con voi ad affrontarlo nuovamente...”

  “C’è stato un altro gioco mortale? Ma perchè? A che scopo?” chiese Tsumugi basita.

  “Non chiederlo a me” rispose Rantaro “Non ho alcun ricordo della mia sessione precedente. Non so quanto tempo è passato, Non so nulla”

  “Spiegaci questo comando nascosto di cui parli” incalzò Shuichi.

  “Si chiama Fever Mode. Voglio essere schietto con voi, c’è un motivo per cui ho deciso di non dirvi della sua esistenza”

  “Sarebbe?”

  “ **È pericoloso** ”

  “Pericoloso in che modo?”

  “Quando sei collegato nel mondo virtuale, puoi momentaneamente rompere i limiti imposti. Questo però causa uno stress psico-fisico incredibile sulla persona ospite. Più utilizzi il Fever Mode, più stress accumuli nel tuo corpo. Se si utilizza il Fever Mode per troppo a lungo, c’è il rischio di un arresto cardiaco”

  “Arresto cardiaco?!” Kaede trasalì.

  “Voglio chiederti una cosa, Rantaro. Nel primo livello, tu mi chiedesti di prendere Kaede e scappare. Sei rimasto da solo contro un’orda di Monokuma. Per sopravvivere hai usato il Fever Mode?”

  “Sì, esatto, e tutt’ora ne sto pagando le conseguenze. Ho dolori alle gambe e alle braccia e non vogliono andare via. Ci vorrà un po’ prima che guarisca. Ho rischiato grosso, ma non me ne pento”

  “Così come non ti penti di aver messo in pericolo Kaede, vero?” Shuichi mostrò astio.

  “...” Rantaro però lo guardò negli occhi e non distolse lo sguardo “Non avevo scelta”

  “Non mi riferisco solo a Kaede ovviamente, mi riferisco anche a me e a tutti quanti noi. Se Monokuma non fosse intervenuto avresti tenuto queste informazioni per te fino alla fine, dico bene? Sai cosa vuol dire questo? Hai messo in pericolo tutti quanti noi. Sei davvero disposto a sacrificare tutti per salvaguardare tua sorella?”

  “...” Rantaro non rispose.

  “Non possiamo fidarci di te” concluse “Hai collaborato con Monokuma e probabilmente sei legato a questo gioco mortale in modo concreto. Stiamo subendo tutto questo per colpa di Monokuma e tu sei suo complice”

  “Shuichi, credo tu stia esagerando” a intervenire fu Kaede “Rantaro non ha collaborato con Monokuma perché ne aveva voglia. Ma perché sua sorella è tenuta in ostaggio, no? Perché non riesci ad empatizzare?”

  “Empatizzare? Hai perso la mano per colpa di questa sconsideratezza”

  “Ma sua sorella è in ostaggio! Perché non ti sforzi di capirlo! Che scelta aveva? Se fossi stato tu al suo posto cosa avresti fatto? Io credo tu stia esagerando. Lo stai trattando come un traditore, ma chiunque di noi avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Non siamo diversi da lui”

  “...” Shuichi non disse nulla. “Non mi riferisco a questo”

  “Eh?” Kaede era sorpresa dalla serietà di Shuichi “A cosa ti riferisci allora?”

  “Il rapimento è un conto, ma allora perché non dirci del Fever Mode?” intervenne Maki “A me sembra una scusa quella del non metterci in pericolo. Io direi che l’ha fatto più in modo che potessimo tutti quanti dipendere da lui”

  “M-ma... questo è assurdo” Kaede continuava a prendere le difese di Rantaro.

  “Però devo ammettere che ha ragione” Kirumi prese parola “Siamo tutti quanti in grado di capire il valore delle nostre vite. Se il Fever Mode causa stress nel nostro corpo, è ovvio che non ne avremmo abusato. Però un jolly simile farebbe la differenza tra la vita e la morte”

  “Esatto” disse Shuichi “Kaede, ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di salvare la tua mano se avessi saputo del Fever Mode”

  “Non l’ho detto per lo stesso motivo per cui Monokuma mi ha chiesto di lasciar morire Kaede” si giustificò Rantaro “Se avessi detto a te e a lei del Fever Mode, avreste avuto una maggiore chance di sopravvivenza. Mi dispiace, non potevo permetterlo. La vita di Ayumi era in pericolo e non ho avuto scelta se non tacere”

  “Ok, ma allora perché non l’hai detto subito dopo il primo livello?” incalzò nuovamente Maki.

  “Ve l’avrei detto, a tempo debito”

  “Stronzate” Shuichi indignato scosse il capo “Conveniente per te dire una cosa simile. Per come la vedo io saresti rimasto zitto di nuovo. Forse Monokuma ti ha ordinato di  **lasciar morire** qualcun altro, dico bene?”

  “...” Rantaro non disse nulla.

  “Ragazzi aspettate un attimo!” esclamò Kaede in difficoltà “Non dimenticatevi che Rantaro ha una sorella in ostaggio! Vi ripeto, cosa avreste fatto al suo posto? Non è giusto che vi accaniate così”

  “Sono d’accordo con Kaede” intervenne Kaito in sua difesa “Rantaro non ha avuto scelta. Quando ti trovi in una situazione disperata come quella, non hai scelta che obbedire”

  “Sospettare di Rantaro è un pensiero normale” disse Kiibo “Ma è anche vero che non è del tutto vero che lui sia alleato di Monokuma. Questo è un ricatto Shuichi, un ricatto bello e buono. Rantaro non ha colpa alcuna di tutto questo”

  “È quello che sto dicendo anche io!” esclamò Kaede “Shuichi, capisco che sei arrabbiato per la mia mano, ma non puoi prendertela con Rantaro. Cerca di capirlo”

  “Va bene così” Rantaro si intrufolò “Odiatemi pure, me lo merito. Ma questo non cambia il fatto che io ho un dovere come fratello maggiore. Mia sorella è tutto ciò che rimane della mia famiglia. Non importa cosa pensiate, io ho agito solo per proteggerla”

  “...” Shuichi non aveva altro da dire. Forse aveva esagerato, ma comunque la rabbia bolliva dentro di lui. Forse si stava lasciando troppo prendere dalle emozioni. “Ok, va bene” disse infine “Allora cosa facciamo?”

  “In che senso?” domandò Tsumugi.

  “Parlo del suo coinvolgimento in questo gioco. È ovvio che non abbiamo scelta che escluderlo”

  “Perché?” chiese Maki.

  “È molto semplice. Se accettassimo Rantaro nella squadra, probabilmente lui comunque non collaborerebbe. Visto che sceglierlo come membro della squadra condannerebbe a morte sua sorella, lui non avrebbe alcun motivo di combattere al nostro fianco. Monokuma probabilmente questo lo sapeva già e quindi sta giocando con quella percentuale di mortalità. Vuole rendere il gioco il più pericoloso possibile”

  “Beh, non che volessi portare Rantaro con me” disse Kaito facendo spallucce “È ovvio che nessuno di noi vuole che sua sorella muoia. 60% di mortalità? Tsè, abbiamo comunque un grosso 40% di possibilità di riuscita. Questa missione non è impossibile senza Rantaro, possiamo farcela”

  “Dobbiamo prepararci a dovere” disse Shuichi “Rantaro, c’è un modo per sapere i poteri dei nostri Fever Mode?”

  “No, purtroppo. I dettagli a riguardo si sbloccano solo dopo averlo usato. Ma se devo tirare ad indovinare, direi si tratta di un potere che riguarda  **i vostri talenti** ”

  “I nostri talenti?” domandò Ryoma “Tu conosci il tuo Fever Mode, quindi sai che tipo di talento hai?”

  “No, non lo so. Non sono comunque riuscito ad identificare con precisione il mio talento. E a ogni modo nessuno di voi mi ha mai visto alla Hope’s Peak, dico bene? Quindi non sono uno studente di tale accademia. Potrei non avere alcun talento, forse è solo un’abilità che ho ottenuto grazie al New Game Plus”

  “Ora che abbiamo chiarito, sarà meglio iniziare a discutere di un piano d’attacco” propose Kaede sorridendo “Abbiamo i Monokuma File disponibili, dobbiamo studiare le nostre munizioni e l’indizio”

  “Sì, giusto” Shuichi però era sorpreso dalla particolare determinazione di Kaede.

Era senza un arto, eppure proprio ora che aveva perso tutto quanto aveva ottenuto la volontà di combattere. Cosa le era successo? Cosa la rendeva così forte? Anche dopo le terribili e scoraggianti parole di Monokuma, Kaede aveva il sorriso e i suoi occhi brillavano di determinazione.

  “Allora posso collaborare anche io?” domandò Rantaro “Voglio aiutare come posso. Forse potrò non essere più degno di fiducia, ma questo non significa che io sia un mostro. Non voglio che qualcuno di voi muoia, soprattutto se non posso partecipare”

  “Non credo che qualcuno abbia obiezioni a riguardo” rispose Shuichi. Ora che si era calmato, aveva riottenuto un po’ del suo giudizio e del suo buon senso. Si sentì un pessimo detective, accanirsi in quel modo era fuori luogo e poco consono per uno nella sua posizione. Ma Shuichi aveva ancora stampata sulle sue retine l’espressione disperata di Kaede, del momento in cui Monokuma le aveva tagliato la mano.

Si sentiva colmo d’odio, colmo di rabbia. E anche se Rantaro aveva una giustificazione plausibile, comunque in cuor suo non riusciva a perdonarlo.

 

\--

 

Per quanto riguardava il Monokuma File...

  “Mh? Questo cos’è?” Kaito sembrava perplesso.

  “Sembra una scheda magnetica” disse Shuichi.

  “Scheda magnetica?” Perplessa Kirumi mostrò la sua immagine “Io ho l’immagine di un magazzino”

  “Anche io” aggiunse Kaede.

  “Sembra che alcuni abbiano la scheda, altri il magazzino” intervenne Maki, mostrando che anche lei aveva l’immagine del magazzino.

  “Ok” Rantaro si portò una mano sul mento “Due immagini significano due obiettivi. Questo vuol dire che le squadre si divideranno. Questa missione sarà affrontata su due fronti” Disegnò uno schemino usando foglio e penna.

 

Team Scheda:

\-          Kaito

\-          Tsumugi

\-          Shuichi

Team Magazzino

\-          Kaede

\-          Kirumi

\-          Ryoma

\-          Maki

 

  “Essendo questo un gruppo da otto, escluso me, significa che il Team Scheda ha un membro in meno”

  “Quindi l’affare che Monokuma menzionava, quello che solo tu puoi sconfiggere, interessa solo il Team Scheda?” Chiese Kaede.

  “Non necessariamente. La missione si svolge su due fronti, è vero, ma è possibile che i due gruppi possano incrociarsi a un certo punto. Tenetelo bene a mente”

  “Ok, per quanto riguarda le munizioni...” Shuichi consultò il file è notò di avere le stesse identiche munizioni di sempre, così come la sua passiva Scan.

Kaede allo stesso modo: Paralisi e Healing. Per quanto riguardava tutti gli altri Rantaro fece una lista.

 

Munizioni e armi:

 

\-          Tutti avevano lo stesso tipo di arma: Hacking Gun.

\-          Tutti, fatta eccezione per Kaede e Kirumi, avevano la tipologia di munizione Break.

\-          Kaede ha munizioni Paralysis. Kirumi ha munizioni  **Knockback** .

 

Per quanto riguardava le abilità passive invece.

 

\-          Shuichi – Scan

\-          Kaede – Healing

\-          Tsumugi – Cheer [potenzia il potere d’attacco di tutti gli alleati nelle vicinanze]

\-          Kaito – Gravity [annulla la gravità dei salti]

\-          Ryoma – Shukuchi [passiva che aumenta l’agilità]

\-          Maki – Anatomy [gli attacchi ai punti deboli fanno il triplo del danno]

\-          Kirumi – Guard [passiva che aumenta la difesa]

 

  “Ricordatevi di tenere a mente le vostre passive, in modo tale da poter assistere al meglio i vostri compagni” disse Rantaro, mostrando il foglio a tutti in modo tale da potersi preparare al meglio.

  “Imparate a memoria le abilità passive di tutti e anche le loro munizioni. Poi impostate una strategia sul posto”

Tutto il gruppo annuì. Nessuno era davvero pronto per affrontare una prova dove c’era il 60% di possibilità di rimanerci secchi, ma dovevano farlo. Non c’era altra scelta. La paura era innegabile, ma in mezzo a quel cocktail di ansia e dubbi c’era anche tanta determinazione.

  “Ce la faremo ragazzi” disse Kaito sicuro “Finché ci sarò io, andrà tutto bene!”

  “Sembri confidente” Maki sospirò.

  “Ma ha ragione!” esclamò poi Kaede “Sono sicura che ce la possiamo fare. Crediamo in noi stessi e nelle nostre capacità e riusciremo a superare questo livello senza problemi!”

Lei, che più di tutti aveva subito le atroci conseguenze di quel gioco mortale, era motivata, determinata, e mostrava più coraggio di tutti gli altri. Cosa le era successo? Perchè era così forte?

Né Shuichi, né nessun altro sapeva spiegarselo. Kaede non era solo un personaggio inutile, Monokuma aveva torto. Lei era una persona forte, coraggiosa e meravigliosa. Una persona che non si era arresa, nemmeno davanti alla disperazione di aver perso per sempre il suo talento.

 

\--

 

**EVENTO FREE TIME**

 

Il giorno dopo il meeting, il gruppo decise di passare un po’ di tempo per conto loro. C’era chi se ne stava nella sua stanza o magari leggeva qualche rivista nel salotto, altri che invece si allenavano in palestra o si facevano un bagno nella sauna.

Sì, c’era  **una sauna** in quel luogo. Nessuno l’aveva menzionata perché la sauna non era un luogo così importante. Non fino a quella sera, almeno.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che la sera prima della seconda prova sarebbe successa una cosa simile. Ma in fin dei conti aveva senso, quella era senza alcun dubbio una situazione di vita o di morte, nonché di forte stress. Non c’era tempo per esitare, o avere dubbi. O lo facevi, oppure no.

Rantaro ad ogni modo aveva passato il pomeriggio in palestra. Nessuno era nei paraggi e stava tornando nella sua stanza per farsi una doccia, quando intravide qualcosa.

  “...?”

Nel salone, seduti molto vicini l’uno con l’altra, c’era la coppietta del momento: Kaede e Shuichi.

Rantaro doveva ammettere in cuor suo di avere un po’ di ulcera riguardo quella situazione. Kaede era una ragazza deliziosa, dolce, amabile, e non solo caratterialmente. Anche tanto fisicamente.

Rantaro aveva un debole per lei, ma tutti quanti avevano capito che tra i due stava nascendo qualcosa. Però voleva constatarlo con i suoi occhi. Così, mosso da innocente curiosità, si nascose dietro una colonna e li osservò facendo ben attenzione a non farsi scoprire.

La mano destra ancora sana era poggiata su quella di Shuichi. Il ragazzo non aveva il berretto, Kaede odiava quando celava il suo volto. Però i due stavano parlando, in maniera molto intima.

  “Chissà cosa si stanno dicendo...” Si chiese Rantaro sempre più curioso.

  “Ehi, che stai facendo?” Dal nulla una voce.

  “...!” Si voltò pallido, quasi stesse per avere un attacco cardiaco. Kaito era lì, ancora vestito con la tuta da ginnastica e l’asciugamano attorno al collo, dopo un’intensa sessione di allenamenti

   “Shhhh!!!” esclamò Rantaro con un filo di voce facendo un gesto con la mano. “Vuoi farci beccare?!”

  “Beccare? Che succede?”

  “Guardalì”

Kaito si sporse appena dalla colonna del piano superiore e vide...

  “Err. Che stanno facendo quei due?”

  “Non lo so. È quello che voglio scoprire”

  “F-forse non è una buona idea, voglio dire... sembrano molto intimi”

  “Non sei curioso?”

  “Beh, ti mentirei se ti dicessi di no”

  “E allora zitto e guarda!”

I due spioni restarono nascosti, mentre Kaede e Shuichi si scambiavano sorrisi e risate.

  “Voglio avvicinarmi” disse Rantaro determinato.

  “Eh?! Ma così ci beccano!”

  “No, se ce la giochiamo stealth no” Era entrato in modalità strategica. Quella era ora un campo di battaglia e non c’era spazio per ripensamenti. “Se vuoi restare indietro vai, io proseguo”

  “Okok! Vengo”

I due si levarono le scarpe per non far rumore e scattarono a piedi scalzi da colonna in colonna, fino a giungere al sottoscala. Lì si sentivano perfettamente i loro discorsi.

  “Ma la tua mano... voglio dire...” Shuichi era super imbarazzato “Non sarà scomodo?”

  “Beh, ci dovrai pensare tu” rispose lei gonfiando le guance “Non posso fare tutto io, sei un ragazzo no?”

  “S-sì, hai ragione. Però non ho esperienza, non so cosa fare...”

  “Nemmeno io” sorrise lei rossa in volto “Ma tanto vale farlo no? Chissenefrega”

  “T-Ti sta davvero bene?”

  “Certo”

I due erano sempre più vicini.

Rantaro e Kaito restarono attaccati al muro e ascoltarono tutto.

  “Che cosa vogliono fare?” chiese l’astronauta sussurrando.

  “Non lo so, ma se ne stanno andando, forse hanno scoperto qualcosa e stanno tramando in segreto”

Poi Shuichi disse qualcosa.

  “Kaede, aspetta. Non credo sia una buona idea...”

  “...non vuoi farlo?” domandò lei delusa.

  “No! Non è che non voglio, è che non è una buona idea farlo qui. Monokuma ci potrebbe vedere”

La ragazza non aveva considerato quel dettaglio e si stava guardando attorno.

  “Che si fa allora? Non ci avevo pensato”

  “Non saprei” rispose Shuichi pensoso, ma decisamente frustrato. “Non saprei proprio...”

  “Avanti! Sei il Super Detective, no? Devi trovare una soluzione”

Kaede sembrava molto motivata. Molto più di Shuichi. Qualunque fosse la cosa in cui erano immischiati, probabilmente era partita da lei.

  “Ok, lasciami pensare. Mi farò venire in mente qualcosa”

  “Ci rivediamo qui alle 22:00, va bene?” sorrise Kaede.

  “V-va bene” Shuichi era molto nervoso e agitato. Rantaro si chiese cosa stavano programmando, che cosa volevano fare quei due?

Poi tutti e due tornarono nelle loro stanze, lasciando Rantaro e Kaito da soli nel salone.

  “Ma che hanno in mente di fare quei due?” domandò l’astronauta perplesso.

  “Non lo so e non mi piace...”

  “Qualche idea?”

  “Onestamente no”

  “Hanno detto che si rivedranno qui alle 22:00”

  “Kaito, ho intenzione di proseguire questa missione”

  “S-sembri un soldato in zona di guerra, mi fai quasi paura” disse ridacchiando.

  “Puoi giurarci che lo sono!” esclamò. “Voglio sapere cosa vogliono fare senza consultare gli altri”

  “Magari vogliono solo... sai, restare soli?” Kaito fece una risatina nervosa. “Secondo me dovremmo farci gli affari nostri. Ci sono cose che è meglio non sapere, potresti  **rimanere scottato** ”

  “Non riesco a darmi pace!” esclamò frustrato Rantaro “Devo sapere cosa vogliono fare! Devo saperlo ad ogni costo!”

  “Sei un tipo curioso eh? Va beh, poi non dire che non ti avevo avvertito però...”

Rantaro e Kaito tornarono nelle loro stanze. Il tempo di farsi una doccia, mangiare qualcosa, e arrivò il momento fatidico.

Di nuovo Kaito e Rantaro fecero gli spioni per tutto il tempo. Poterono solo restare a distanza di sicurezza mentre guardavano i due piccioncini discutere. Poi li videro avviarsi verso il corridoio.

  “Dove vanno?” chiese Kaito.

  “Seguiamoli. Lentamente”

Iniziò così il pedinamento. Facendo ben attenzione a non farsi vedere i due passarono da un angolo del corridoio ad un altro fino a giungere a...

  “La sauna?”

Shuichi sembrava rigido, ma Kaede lo teneva per mano. Poi i due entrarono.

  “Che cosa vogliono fare lì dentro?” si domandò Rantaro. Ma forse in cuor suo già sapeva la risposta. Voglio dire, andiamo, cosa ci fanno due spasimanti in una sauna nel cuore della notte.

  “Figlio di...” disse Kaito sorpreso “Hai capito il detective? Sono andati nella sauna perché lì dentro Monokuma non può entrare”

  “Cavolo, hai ragione. Non può guardare attraverso la sauna, è tutto pieno di vapore e le lenti delle telecamere si appannano”

  “Essì. Furbo”

Monokuma apparve per un breve istante.

  “Anf anf” disse tutto rosso reggendosi la pancia “Lo sento! È duro, molto duro!  **È così duro che piega lo spazio-tempo!** Oh... ohhh, la curiosità mi uccide!”

Poi se ne andò.

  “Ok” deglutì Rantaro “Io entro”

  “Sei scemo?!” Esclamò Kaito prendendolo per la maglietta.

  “Non mi tiro indietro, voglio vedere”

  “Sei un pervertito, lo sai vero?”

  “Non è per perversione!” esclamò Rantaro “È perché voglio avere la conferma visiva, almeno così posso rassegnarmi”

  “Rantaro, tu... non mi dire che sei innamorato di Kaede?” domandò sconvolto Kaito.

  “No” disse lui sorridendo “Non credo che sia amore quello che provo. È più una strana sensazione di affetto. Certo, non nascondo che con il tempo la cosa sarebbe potuta evolvere. Ma se vedo ciò che voglio vedere, posso rassegnarmi e passare oltre”

  “Capisco. Beh, allora io ti aspetto qui. Mi sentirei in colpa a fare una cosa simile. Ma non abbandono un amico così”

  “Non vuoi vedere Kaede?” fece un sorrisetto.

  “Non riesco a capire se sei un bravo ragazzo o un maniaco sessuale!” arrossì lui. “No, non mi interessa. Ti faccio da spalla però, nel caso volessi piangere”

  “Aww, hai un cuore d’oro” rise.

Rantaro cercò dunque di calmare la sua agitazione e determinato entrò. Ma non appena lo fece,  **udì ciò che voleva udire.**

    “... beh, almeno posso mettermi l’anima in pace” si disse.

Non volle nemmeno affacciarsi dall’angolo, non lo trovò giusto nei confronti dei due. Dopotutto era una cosa privata. Rantaro non era un pervertito, anche se spesso i suoi atteggiamenti e i suoi sorrisi ambigui facevano intuire il contrario.

In realtà si sentì molto meglio. Ora che aveva la conferma definitiva che Shuichi e Kaede stavano assieme, poteva davvero guardarsi attorno, dopotutto il mare era pieno di pesci. Fece subito un pensierino a Tsumugi, era carina e adorava le ragazze con gli occhiali.

  “Allora?” domandò Kaito quando vide Rantaro di ritorno.

  “Allora nulla” disse con un sorriso “In realtà avevi ragione, mi sento un po’ in colpa”

  “Visto? Dovresti imparare ad ascoltarmi. Come ti senti?” chiese preoccupato.

  “Ehi ehi, non sono tipo da deprimermi così” disse ridendo “Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti”

  “Davvero? Allora sarà meglio lasciarli stare, ok? È una situazione dura per tutti, almeno loro hanno un modo per sfogarsi e staccare la spina”

  “Hai ragione”

Kaito diede una amichevole pacca a Rantaro e i due se ne tornarono nelle loro stanze.

In fin dei conti Kaito aveva ragione, quella era una situazione disperata. Ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo. Quindi era logico abbandonarsi ad un po’ di passione.

 

\--

 


	7. Heartless Journey ~ Deadly Life

Alla fine il momento fatidico arrivò. Alla mattina del terzo giorno, dopo l’incentivo di Monokuma, il gruppo si radunò nel salone. Con ansia scalciante e paura che pulsava come un secondo cuore, i ragazzi attesero l’apertura del Quodam.

  “Ci siamo tutti?” domandò Monokuma come sempre eccitato. “Godetevi questi istanti di vita, potrebbero essere gli ultimi sapete?”

  “Sta’ zitto e apri questo portone” disse Kaito a pugno teso “Finiamola una volta per tutte, e voi non fate quelle facce. Ne usciremo vincitori”

  “Ragazzi, ricordatevi di tenere a mente le vostre abilità” aggiunse Rantaro serio “E, se potete, evitate di usare il Fever Mode”

  “Tu cosa farai?” chiese Kaede preoccupata.

  “Nulla. Resterò qui con Kiibo, non c’è molta scelta. State attenti, non voglio perdere nessuno”

Rantaro era sincero nelle sue parole. La sua espressione era decisamente preoccupata.

  “Sta’ tranquillo amico” disse Kaito sorridendogli “Torneremo in men che non si dica”

  “Su avanti, muovete quel culo nel Quodam” li incitò Monokuma.

Tutti obbedirono e ognuno si mise al proprio posto, poi... il tempo di avviare il visore e tutto appassì nell’oscurità.  **Benvenuti nel Neo World Program.**

 

**\--**

 

Al suo risveglio Shuichi era disteso sul freddo suolo.

  “Ngh” Indolenzito aprì gli occhi e vide... “Dove, sono?”

Una buia galleria, parecchio maleodorante. Era una fogna.

  “Accidenti, che puzza...” Kaito si alzò in piedi e aiutò Tsumugi che aveva appena riottenuto conoscenza.

  “Ugh, questo odore è semplicemente insostenibile. Dove siamo?”

  “Credo una fogna. Quindi dobbiamo cercare la scheda qui sotto?”

  “Corretto!”

Dal nulla si udì una voce famigliare. Un’icona a 8-bit di Monokuma comparve nel campo visivo di ognuno di loro.

  “Il vostro obiettivo è trovare la scheda e liberare i vostri compagni che sono chiusi in un magazzino da queste parti. Ma vi avverto, non vi conviene prendervela comoda. I vostri amici sono in pericolo tanto quanto voi. Se non vi sbrigate, la loro salvezza non sarà assicurata. Inoltre non dimenticatevi che in queste grotte maleodoranti c’è una bestia terribile che vi perseguiterà. Senza Rantaro le vostre chance di sopravvivenza sono basse. E infine un’ultima cosa: ho dimenticato di dirvelo, ma anche questa missione ha un tempo limite come la prima. Il Team Scheda deve trovare la scheda e uscire dalle fogne entro un’ora a partire da adesso. Se fallirete non vi succederà nulla ovviamente, ma se non terminate la missione entro il tempo limite  **ucciderò la sorella di Rantaro oltre che a sigillare il magazzino, condannando a morte i vostri compagni.** Quindi vi conviene muovervi, upupupu”

L’icona a 8-bit scomparve e tra le mani dei ragazzi del Team Scheda comparve l’Hacking Gun.

  “Merda. Dobbiamo muoverci” disse Kaito “Se non troviamo quella scheda entro un’ora sono tutti fottuti”

  “...” Shuichi strinse l’Hacking Gun tra le mani e cercò di calmare il suo respiro. Doveva calmarsi e riflettere. Lui era un detective, trovare cose era il suo mestiere. La scheda doveva essere da quelle parti, ma la creatura mortale era anch’essa in giro, pronta ad attaccare.

  “Ok, andiamo” Il giovane detective attivò lo scan e iniziò a ispezionare l’area. A prima vista, quella fogna era composta da un groviglio labirintico di gallerie. Ma c’erano delle zone che sembravano diverse e più aperte. Monokuma aveva senz’altro costruito quel posto affinché fosse facile perdersi.

  “Non dividiamoci mai” disse Shuichi “Restiamo sempre in allerta, non sappiamo con cosa abbiamo a che fare, quindi procediamo e controlliamo tutte le aree che sembrano sospette”

Ovviamente in quel posto non mancavano i Monokuma. C’erano varie pattuglie, tutte pronte ad assalire e massacrare chiunque incrociassero nel loro cammino.

La navigazione era possibile anche grazie a Shuichi, che usava la sua passiva. Senza di lui muoversi lì sotto sarebbe stato alquanto difficile, se non impossibile, per via dell’oscurità.

In varie zone dell’area fognaria c’erano dei strani magazzini, pieni di macchinari, spesse tubature in metallo e scatoloni. Forse quel posto non era solo una fogna, ma un’area di riciclaggio rifiuti.

I magazzini erano del tutto identici a quelli visti nel Monokuma File, ma dei loro compagni non c’era traccia.

  “Che la scheda sia qui?” ipotizzò Kaito.

  “Cerchiamo in giro. Occhi aperti ok?”

Controllarono nelle scatole e nelle varie stanze, ma la scheda non c’era.

  “Ok, proseguiamo”

Ma fu qui che Shuichi realizzò qualcosa. C’erano troppe aree, a ispezionarle tutte quante ci sarebbe voluto ben più che un’ora. Senza contare che nei cunicoli c’erano vari Monokuma e affrontarli avrebbe ulteriormente messo loro i bastoni tra le ruote. Questo lo preoccupò e lo spaventò.

  “Dove sarà quella maledetta scheda?” si disse, cercando di calmarsi.

 

\--

 

Nel frattempo il Team Magazzino si risvegliò. Kaede, Maki, Kirumi e Ryoma erano in piedi all’interno di una delle zone di stoccaggio dei rifiuti. Inutile dire che quel luogo puzzava davvero, ma davvero tanto.

  “Siamo finiti in una sorta di discarica” disse Ryoma.

  “Ewgh, che puzza” Kaede a malapena riusciva a sostenere quel fetore acre di resti di cibo.

Kirumi invece si guardò attorno e vide...

  “Lì c’è qualcosa, sembra una saracinesca di metallo”

Il gruppo avanzò e Maki cercò di azionare il tasto di sollevamento, ma...

  “Non funziona. Ci vuole  **una scheda** ”

  “Quindi siamo bloccati qui” Ryoma ai diede un’altra occhiata attorno “Non sembra esserci un’uscita alternativa”

  “Se questo luogo è sigillato e serve una scheda magnetica, allora è compito del Team Scheda aprirla” disse Maki.

  “Ma allora noi cosa dobbiamo fare qui?” domandò Kirumi.

La sua risposta arrivò immediatamente e bruscamente.

  “ **Nyohohoho!** ”

Kaede si voltò di scatto e nelle mani dei presenti comparve l’Hacking Gun.

  “Dobbiamo combattere” Anche nella simulazione la sua mano non era più al suo posto. C’era una strana interferenza attorno al polso sinistro, ma riusciva ugualmente a mirare e sparare con la destra, seppur con poca precisione.

Con le spalle al muro, l’intero Team Magazzino fu accerchiato dai Monokuma robotici.

  “Mirate all’occhio rosso” indicò Kaede “Dobbiamo respingerli o ci ridurranno in poltiglia”

  “Ok, diamo inizio alle danze” Maki si mise in posizione di combattimento, trasformando il suo sguardo in quello di un killer spietato.

I Monokuma balzarono all’attacco, ma Kirumi intercettò e utilizzò il suo knockback per scaraventarli tutti via. Maki era agilissima, precisa, letale. Tre colpi, tre uccisioni, un passo, uno scatto, altri tre colpi, altre tre uccisioni. Kaede rimase imbambolata davanti a quella danza mortale. Maki era una straordinaria combattente, ma neanche Ryoma scherzava. I leggendari scatti fulminei del Super Tennista lo rendevano estremamente difficile da colpire ed efficiente in combattimento.

Ma Kaede non si fece dominare dalla paura. Utilizzò i suoi colpi paralizzanti per assistere Maki, proteggere Kirumi e dare man forte a Ryoma, che intanto avanzavano e sterminavano i Monokuma.

Ma purtroppo continuavano ad uscirne da tutte le parti. Erano un’orda, un’orda infinita.

Maki balzò all’indietro e tutti si misero in formazione.

  “Credo di aver capito cosa vogliono fare i Monokuma” disse Maki guardandosi attorno come un giaguaro. “Vogliono stremarci mentre aspettiamo l’arrivo dei nostri compagni”

  “Quindi finché non ci liberano dobbiamo proseguire questo combattimento, fino allo fine”

  “Esatto” annuì lei.

  “D’accordo” aggiunse Kirumi “Cerchiamo di resistere e di non lasciare loro un attimo di tregua”

Kaede annuì e il gruppo tornò all’attacco.

 

\--

 

Quello era il quarto magazzino che cercavano. Nessuna traccia della scheda, né dei loro compagni. I Monokuma ostacolavano le loro ricerche e Shuichi sembrò sempre più preoccupato e teso.

  “Così non va. Dobbiamo escogitare qualcosa” disse.

  “Esauriremo il tempo così, senza contare che i nostri compagni sono imprigionati da qualche parte”

  “Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione più semplice. Non possiamo farcela se continuiamo a cercare alla cieca”

Shuichi non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva indizi, aveva solamente l’immagine della scheda in mente ma nulla che potesse dirgli dove si trovava. Neanche la struttura della fogna lo aiutava a capire. Era a tutti gli effetti un labirinto, senza contare che oltre a non aver trovato la scheda, non sapevano in quale magazzino erano i loro compagni.

  “Cosa facciamo?” chiese Kaito.

  “...” Shuichi ci pensò e purtroppo non aveva scelta se non affidarsi al suo intuito. “Se Rantaro ha ragione, allora dobbiamo utilizzare i nostri talenti per vincere. In tal caso...”

Il giovane detective avvicinò la bocca al megafono e disse:  **“Fever Mode”**

Gli occhi di Shuichi si illuminarono di blu speranza, e il suo scan divenne un Super Scan, con proprietà chiaroveggenti.

La sua vista si allargò e scattò in avanti tra le gallerie. Scheda e compagni, si disse in mente. Lo scan sembrò avere una volontà individuale e scattò da una parte all’altra dei corridoi, esaminandoli con estrema cura. Dieci, undici, dodici magazzini. Ma nessuna traccia della scheda.

Poi mentre la sua vista continuava ad avanzare...

***Frrrr.....!!!** *

Un terribile ruggito metallico. La vista di Shuichi si arrestò e lui cadde in ginocchio col fiatone.

  “Shuichi! Cos’hai?!” esclamò Kaito.

  “C’è qualcosa laggiù, ma è l’unica zona che non ho esaminato con la chiaroveggenza. Avanziamo e facciamo attenzione” Tsumugi e Kaito aiutarono il detective ad alzarsi, e lui confermò ciò che Rantaro aveva detto. Si sentì spossato, stanco, privo di forze. Ma costrinse le sue gambe a muoversi.

  “Devo muovermi, devo... muovermi! Avanti!” Il team avanzò a passo spedito e fecero molta attenzione a qualsiasi cosa si celasse nell’oscurità della galleria davanti a loro. Shuichi non aveva fatto in tempo a comprendere cosa fosse. Era stato come se i suoi poteri fossero stati bruscamente interrotti.

Col fiatone, i tre ragazzi avanzarono di corsa. Tsumugi era davvero affaticata, non era abituata a correre e respirava a fatica.

  “A-aspettate...” disse e si fermò.

  “Tsumugi, cos’hai?”

  “Non posso correre così tanto, mi viene l’asma”

Shuichi si avvicinò all’amica e notò che respirava a fatica.

  “Scusatemi” disse mortificata “Sono così inutile...”

  “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo” la rimproverò Kaito “Sei una nostra compagna, non sei inutile”

Shuichi attivò nuovamente la sua passiva. Nessun Monokuma era nelle vicinanze.

  “Ok, avanziamo più lentamente. Abbiamo tempo, possiamo ancora farcela”

Kaito aiutò Tsumugi a sollevarsi e lei, facendogli un timido sorriso, si ricompose pronta di nuovo a camminare.

Un passo alla volta giunsero nel luogo dove il Super Scan di Shuichi si era bruscamente interrotto. Ma lì...

  “Non c’è niente”

  “Cosa c’è Shuichi?” chiese Kaito.

  “Non c’è più, quell’affare di prima non c’è più”

  “Tanto meglio, allora possiamo proseguire”

Shuichi annuì e iniziarono a ispezionare la nuova zona, con la speranza di trovare la scheda.

 

\--

 

Maki era un tornado di morte. Con occhi profondi e sguardo freddo, sterminava Monokuma a destra e sinistra, senza il minimo sforzo. Ryoma proteggeva Kaede, che a sua volta proteggeva Maki, mentre Kirumi sbaragliava con il suo knockback i Monokuma che arrivavano dal fianco opposto. Ma le loro forze stavano venendo a meno, oltre al fatto che i Monokuma non finivano più.

  “Ma quanti sono?!” esclamò frustrata Kaede.

  “Da destra! Ne arrivano altri!” Ryoma si mise in posizione, Kirumi gli fece da assist e Kaede paralizzò un gran numero di Monokuma che stavano per balzare verso la loro posizione.

Maki cercò di coprire su tutti lati, ma era evidente che mostrava i primi cenni di affaticamento.

  “Kh...!” Maki tirò un calcio ad un Monokuma che stava per balzare verso Kirumi e Ryoma fece fuoco con una meravigliosa acrobazia da tennista, distruggendo i Monokuma sulla sinistra.

  “ **Daaahahahah!!** ” Le risate degli orsi robotici echeggiarono nel largo spazio. Ne erano usciti altri, troppi.

  “Non è possibile” disse Maki col fiatone “Di questo passo...”

Kaede aveva la mano tremante. Aveva paura, sarebbe morta lì, non c’era speranza. Ma poi... ricordò la promessa:  **la promessa che aveva fatto a se stessa** .

  “No. Nessuno morirà, non lo permetterò!” esclamò.

Maki scattò con un fulmine e, nonostante fosse affaticata, distrusse una decina di Monokuma nel giro di pochi secondi. Ma aveva commesso l’errore di lasciare il fianco scoperto. Kirumi era troppo concentrata sulla destra per assistere Ryoma, e questo rese Kaede un bersaglio facile.

Cinque Monokuma balzarono verso di lei, con gli artigli che puntavano alla gola. La ragazza però chiuse gli occhi e puntò il megafono per terra.

  “Non ve lo permetterò” affermò. Aprendo gli occhi gridò: “ **FEVER MODE!”**

I cinque Monokuma vennero immediatamente colpiti da una violentissima scarica elettrica. Ryoma, Kirumi e Maki si bloccarono e videro Kaede circondata di elettricità. I suoi capelli biondi ondeggiavano in aria e i suoi occhi brillavano di luce azzurra.

  “Non vi permetterò di ferirmi! Non vi permetterò di ferire i miei compagni! Nessuno morirà! Nessuno!” urlò.

Kaede si sollevò in aria e l’elettricità la avvolse sempre di più, era diventata un concentrato di scariche elettrostatiche. Poi creò attorno a sé una specie di ologramma azzurro, uno strano esoscheletro meccanico e di forma sferica.

  “Ma che diavolo è?” Ryoma era sconvolto dal potere di Kaede, mentre l’ologramma si espandeva. La sua mano mancante riapparve e davanti a lei apparvero dei tasti di un pianoforte. Con eleganza, Kaede poggiò le mani sulla tastiera e iniziò a suonare una meravigliosa e soave melodia.

Le onde sonore si manifestarono in vibrazioni, flussi colorati e note multicolore che entrarono nei corpi dei suoi compagni, rinvigorendoli e respingendo i Monokuma.

  “Adesso capisco” disse Maki tornando in posizione d’attacco “Ragazzi! Sfruttiamo il potere di Kaede per allontanarli più che possiamo!”

  “Ok!” Kirumi era pronta

  “Non serve nemmeno dirlo” Ryoma era pronto a combattere.

Insieme scattarono all’attacco, coordinati dalle note di Kaede che dirigeva lo scontro. Ogni tasto che premeva rilasciava una potente scarica elettrica che danneggiava i Monokuma e li faceva mal funzionare. Maki fece il resto, tra acrobazie e balzi fulminei ne distrusse almeno una ventina. Ryoma aveva il sorriso tra le labbra mentre combatteva e Kirumi era di grande aiuto con i suoi knockback, dando man forte sia all’uno che all’altra.

Kaede sembrava una dea. I suoi capelli biondi erano illuminati d’oro, sollevata in aria, circondata da scariche elettriche e melodie d’organo che facevano vibrare le mura del posto. Ma il Fever Mode in quel momento aveva avuto  **anche un’altra utilità** .

 

\--

 

  “Ma che diavolo...” Kaito si bloccò e così tutti gli altri. Quella melodia stava echeggiando nella galleria e Shuichi spalancò gli occhi.

  “Kaede...” disse.

  “Ha usato il suo Fever Mode?” domandò Tsumugi sconvolta.

  “Sì” Shuichi usò il suo scan e rivelò subito le onde sonore. Aveva finalmente localizzato il magazzino dove erano rinchiusi, ora dovevano solo trovare la scheda.

  “Ragazzi, veloci! Dobbiamo trovare quella scheda!” esclamò.

Facendosi strada tra i vari Monokuma sparsi qua e là, il gruppo ricominciò a cercare. Il primo magazzino era vuoto, anche il secondo, ma finalmente al terzo...

  “Eccola! L’ho trovata!” urlò gioioso Kaito alzando al cielo quella dannata scheda.

  “Ok! Andiamo!”

 

\--

 

Kaede però iniziò ad accusare fatica. Non poteva continuare così. Sapeva che il Fever Mode era pericoloso, ma non le importava. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai permesso loro di morire.

  “Devo resistere! Devo diventare  **la loro speranza** . Io li salverò!”

Kaede riprese a suonare e nuove note, nuove scariche elettriche fecero strage di Monokuma che esplosero come petardi.

  “Kaede! Ora basta!” le gridò Ryoma “Possiamo farcela!”

Ma lei non si fermò. Non voleva fermarsi. Aveva di nuovo la sua mano, stava di nuovo suonando il pianoforte e nel farlo stava aiutando i suoi amici. Mai nella vita si era sentita così soddisfatta, mai nella vita si era sentita così felice.

  “Shuichi, vorrei che tu fossi qui” disse mentre le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi.

Le scariche elettriche aumentarono di volume, esplosero in scintille e distrussero tutti i Monokuma in sol colpo.

  “Kaede!! Basta così!” urlò Maki.

  “Non posso” disse singhiozzando felice “Non posso fermarmi”

  “...!”

Kaede stava per mettere le mani sul pianoforte ma... l’ologramma scomparve. Il Fever Mode aveva consumato le sue energie. La ragazza precipitò e fu solo grazie a Ryoma che riuscì ad atterrare senza farsi nulla.

  “Kaede!” gridò il tennista.

La ragazza era pallida, piena di sudore, e aveva il polso debole. Ma era ancora viva.

  “Merda!” Maki si voltò nuovamente. Altri Monokuma erano in arrivo.

  “Posso ancora combattere...” disse debolmente Kaede stringendo il braccio di Ryoma “Posso farcela!”

  “No che non puoi! Che cosa ti è saltato in mente?!”

  “Ero così felice” disse con gli occhi pieni di lacrime “Così felice di suonare di nuovo...”

  “Kaede...”

Ma i Monokuma non erano lì per sentire lamentele. Nuovamente si radunarono, più numerosi e feroci di prima. Uno di loro scattò e Maki era distratta.

  “Maki attenta!!” urlò Kirumi. Nessuno poteva fare nulla, era troppo tardi...

  “UOAAAAAAAA!!” Poi si sentì un grido acuto. Era la voce di qualcuno a loro familiare. Il Super Astronauta era balzato in avanti. La sua passiva gli permetteva di violare la gravità e di compiere quei ridicoli salti. Con la suola della scarpa colpì violentissimo il Monokuma che avrebbe sicuramente ucciso Maki, salvandole la vita.

  “Occhi aperti  **Maki Roll** , non distrarti”

  “Maki Roll? Ehi, non darmi nomignoli strani!”

  “Che c’è che non va? È un nome adorabile, no? Da oggi in poi ti chiamerò così”

Maki non aveva le forze per rispondergli, si limitò a ghignare e tornare in modalità di combattimento.

  “Kaede!!” Shuichi si precipitò verso di lei. “Che cosa le è successo?”

  “Ha usato il Fever Mode” disse Ryoma “Ma ha consumato tutte le sue energie”

  “Shuichi, stai bene! Grazie al cielo” Kaede sorrise debolmente.

  “Sono qui” Le strinse la mano e gli restò vicino.

Kaito e Maki fecero una brillante performance. Distrussero tutti i Monokuma in una danza di morte e gravità. Shuichi e Ryoma sollevarono Kaede da terra, che a malapena riusciva a camminare.

Kirumi coprì i due, mentre Tsumugi... Tsumugi fece l’errore di abbassare la guardia.

Forse per la felicità di aver rivisto tutti, forse perché era stremata, non si era accorta di ciò che stava per arrivare alle sue spalle.

  “...?” La ragazza con gli occhiali non fece a tempo a voltarsi che una corda di metallo con un gancio fu sparato verso di lei, afferrandole il collo in una stretta morsa. Per lo stupore Tsumugi lasciò andare la sua Hacking Gun, mentre i suoi compagni osservarono con sgomento.

  “...!” Lei stesse si rese conto che ormai il suo destino era segnato. Il gancio fu tirato all’indietro e il suo corpo su trascinato violentemente verso la galleria fuori dal magazzino.

  “TSUMUGI!” urlò Shuichi, correndo da solo verso la galleria.

  “Shuichi, aspetta!” esclamò Kaito.

Il gruppo respinse gli ultimi Monokuma e immediatamente corsero anche loro. Ma ad attenderli oltre l’oscurità dei quel tunnel, c’era...

  “...!!” Shock, nessuno poteva credere ai propri occhi. Monokuma ne aveva parlato, ma nessuno si aspettava una mostruosità simile. Era una specie di robot bipede, una macchina di morte che sputava fiamme, era coperto di spine e aveva pericolosi ganci che venivano sparati dalle sue braccia.

**“Frrrr!!!.....”** Il robot ruggì minaccioso, facendo illuminare l’occhio rosso sulla destra, mentre teneva Tsumugi appesa per il collo.

Maki provò a sparare, così come tutti quanti, ma i colpi delle Hacking Gun erano inefficaci contro quella mostruosità di metallo.

  “I nostri colpi non gli fanno nulla” disse Kaito con occhi tremanti.

  “Aiuto!! Aiut-atemi!” Tsumugi si teneva le mani al collo, incapace di respirare, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre muoveva le gambe dimenandosi. Ma era troppo tardi, nessuno poteva fare nulla, potevano solo restare a guardare impotenti.

Una grosso braccio meccanico fuoriuscì dal retro della creatura, e aveva una mola acuminata. Il corpo di Tsumugi fu lentamente, brutalmente, tagliato a metà. Le urla agonizzanti di Tsumugi si interruppero quasi subito, sostituendola ad un’espressione vitrea, vuota, mentre subiva l’orrenda mutilazione. Una cascata di sangue scese dal suo corpo ormai orribilmente scempiato, spruzzando schizzi sulle mura, sulla soffitta e ovunque. Anche su di loro.

A lavoro terminato, la parte inferiore di Tsumugi cadde al suolo esplodendo in una violenta pozza sul terreno, mentre la parte superiore rimase attaccata al gancio penzolando come un grottesco pupazzo rotto. Sulla lama della mola c’erano i resti dei suoi organi fatti a brandelli.

Le giunture delle ginocchia di Shuichi divennero come formaggio fuso e cedettero. Crollò in ginocchio e vomitò, annaspando come un pesce fuori dall’acqua.

Il robot, coperto dal sangue di Tsumugi, si voltò e se ne andò, risparmiando gli altri. La missione doveva essere andata fin troppo bene agli occhi di Monokuma. Quello era il suo modo per confermare che non c’era un finale positivo. Comunque andasse qualcuno la doveva pagare, anche se la missione era riuscita.

Buffamente, solo dopo la morte da film horror di Tsumugi, comparve la scritta  **Stage Cleared** . La simulazione stava per essere interrotta, ma nessuno aveva la forza per reagire o parlare.

 

\--

 

  “Che cos’è successo?!!”

La prima voce che tutti udirono fu quella di Kiibo. Shuichi era già sveglio, ma togliersi quel visore fu più doloroso di quel che credeva. L’immagine del corpo dilaniato di Tsumugi lo avrebbe tormentato per tutta la vita. Vederlo in un film o leggerlo in un manga era tutta un’altra cosa. Vederlo dal vivo era come perdere un pezzo della propria anima, della propria sanità mentale.

  “Tsumugi!” seguì poi la voce di Rantaro.

  “Oh no! No, non è possibile!” continuò Kiibo “Come è potuto succedere?”

Lentamente Shuichi si alzò, seguito lentamente da tutti gli altri. In silenzio si radunarono attorno alla poltrona di Tsumugi e lì la videro. Aveva lo stesso sguardo vitreo e vuoto di quando quel mostro l’aveva tagliata in due. Il sangue le usciva dalle orecchie e dagli occhi, forse per il terribile shock psicofisico, e dalla sua bocca colava un filo di saliva. Ad ogni modo non respirava. La sua mano penzolava fuori dalla poltrona, pallida e fredda.

Kaede cadde in ginocchio e strinse i denti, il pugno e silenziosamente pianse. Era stata lei a pettinarla, a cambiarla, a prendersi cura di lei durante quei giorni. Era diventata un’amica, una confidente. La simpatica, semplice, amichevole Tsumugi era ora davanti a loro, svuotata della sua vita, privata del suo futuro.

Monokuma apparve nel momento peggiore. Lo fece apposta, era nella sua natura. O meglio, nella natura di chi controllava quel dannato orsacchiotto robotico.

  “ **Yahooo** !” esclamò allegro “La prima vittima yay! Yay! Fiuuu ora sì che mi sento molto meglio”

  “Sentirti... meglio?” Shuichi strinse i pugni, doveva calmarsi ma non ci riuscì. Era iracondo, sconvolto, disperato per la morte della sua compagna.

  “Ehi, che divertimento c’è se neanche stavolta fosse morto nessuno? Ve l’ho già detto, no? Non esiste un finale felice, non esiste speranza alcuna in questo gioco. E comunque non è colpa del gioco in sé, ma è colpa sua che si è distratta” disse Monokuma reggendosi la pancia con un inquietante sorriso soddisfatto.

  “Distratta...” Kirumi si portò la mano sulla bocca.

  “Esatto, era così felice di rivedervi tutti quanti assieme. Si sentiva al sicuro, finalmente poteva uscire da quel gioco infernale. Ha abbassato la guardia e ha pagato con la vita. Io ve l’ho detto, no? C’era una creatura che vi avrebbe inseguiti. Quella creatura è uno dei miei capolavori:  **la Monobeast.** Vi è piaciuto lo spettacolo?”

  “NON PRENDERMI PER IL CULO!” tuonò Shuichi “Perché ci stai costringendo a fare questo? Qual è il tuo obiettivo? Il tuo VERO obiettivo!”

  “Aaaahh” Monokuma sospirò deluso “Obiettivo qua, obiettivo là. Sei fastidioso! FASTIDIOSO! Obiettivo? Devo per forza averne uno? È divertente vedervi soffrire, e io mi annoio! E poi ve l’ho già detto. Tutto questo è per la vostra disperazione, consideratelo un dono per dimostrarvi quanto affetto ho per voi”

  “Tu sei completamente fuori di testa” disse Maki con occhi freddi e mortali.

  “Ad ogni modo, complimenti! Ma credo che per uno di voi sia ancora troppo presto per festeggiare...”

  “Che vuoi dire?” domandò Ryoma cupo.

  “Vi ho detto che il tempo limite era di un’ora. Beh voi ci avete messo  **venticinque secondi di troppo.** Un’ora è un’ora, sessanta minuti spaccati, non un attimo in più”

  “...!” Shuichi sgranò gli occhi “No! Aspetta!”

  “Che significa?” domandò Kaede pallida “Che succede se non superiamo la prova entro un’ora?”

  “A voi nulla, ma non si può dire la stessa cosa per la sorellina di Rantaro...”

Il ragazzo si alzò lentamente dalla posizione rannicchiata vicino a Tsumugi e si voltò verso Monokuma. Aveva uno sguardo strano, stravolto, come se qualcuno gli stesse tirando via l’anima

  “C-cosa? Mia sorella? Cosa c'entra?”

  “Ah ecco, scusatemi, ho dimenticato di dirvelo ma c’era un ulteriore incentivo da tener conto. Questi ragazzoni avevano sessanta minuti di tempo limite. Visto che hanno terminato la prova con venticinque secondi di ritardo,  **la tua sorellina sarà punita** ”

  “P-punita?” Rantaro aveva gli occhi tremanti.

  “Già già!” esclamò Monokuma “Upupu, non perdono mai un torto subito, questa è la logica di noi orsi. Visto che non sei più  **utile per i miei piani** , allora ti toglierò la cosa più importante. Dopotutto non c’è disperazione più grande che vedere la tua adorata sorellina morire davanti ai tuoi occhi, no?”

  “Fermati!” Rantaro tremava “Non farlo!”

  “Beh! Non perdiamo altro tempo! Godiamoci questa esecuzione in diretta!”

  “No, ti prego! Aspetta!!”

  “Signori e signori! Ecco la speciale esecuzione di Amami Ayumi! Godetevela dal profondo del cuore!”

Sul grande schermo sopra la stanza del Quodam apparve l’immagine di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli verdi. Era con la testa dentro quella che sembrava una ghigliottina colorata di bianco e nero. La lama affilatissima era dipinta con il viso di Monokuma.

Ayumi aveva una benda attorno agli occhi e una palla rossa in bocca, che le impediva di parlare o urlare. Monokuma schioccò le dita e la lama cadde sulla testa di Ayumi.

  “NOO!!!” L’urlo di Rantaro era un insostenibile ululato di dolore, di terribile agonia e angoscia. La lama si arrestò ad un millimetro dal collo di Ayumi. Rantaro respirava rumorosamente, il suo viso era dipinto con i colori della disperazione. Le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi e cadde in ginocchio singhiozzando, piangendo disperatamente.

  “Ti prego... qualunque cosa...” disse, mentre le lacrime salate gli finirono in bocca.

  “Mh?” Monokuma lo sentì “Qualunque cosa?”

  “Farò qualunque cosa tu voglia”

I suoi compagni restarono paralizzati sul posto. Kaede singhiozzava e aveva la mano davanti alla bocca, disgustata dalla scena dell’esecuzione. Kirumi entrambi i pugni stretti, Kaito era sconvolto tanto quanto Rantaro, con gli occhi sgranati pieni d’odio.

  “Rantaro...?” Shuichi aveva la gola annodata. Ed era spaventato. Stava dicendo sul serio.

  “Oh bene bene” Monokuma si avvicinò a Rantaro dandogli due pacche sulla schiena “Voglio sentirlo di nuovo, scandisci bene così lo sentono anche gli altri”

  “Farò tutto quello che vuoi. Ma ti prego... risparmia mia sorella, ti prego...”

  “Boo hoo” Monokuma sospirò deluso “In effetti mi servi. Se tua sorella morisse qui, non avresti più voglia di combattere vero? Però sai, i tuoi compagni hanno dimostrato di sapersela cavare anche senza di te. Pensaci, per avere un tasso di mortalità del 60% solo l’inutile Tsumugi è morta. Gli altri sono vivi e vegeti. Forse dovrei seriamente considerare di sostituirti”

  “No! No! Posso ancora… posso ancora esserti utile. Ti prego, dammi un’altra possibilità!”

  “Oh? Allora tradiresti i tuoi compagni? Se ti ordinassi ora di  **uccidere uno di loro** , lo faresti?”

  “Sì”

La risposta di Rantaro gelò il sangue di tutti. Quello non era più Rantaro Amami, era una persona al guinzaglio, controllato dalla disperazione di poter perdere sua sorella. I suoi occhi erano un vortice di oscurità, un ammasso di astio, strazio e supplica. Monokuma lo aveva addomesticato e gli aveva fatto perdere la ragione.

  “Upupu! Allora fallo!” esclamò Monokuma portandosi le zampe sulla bocca, soffocando una buffa risata arcigna “Questo risultato è noiosoooo e devi compensare! È morta Tsumugi, ma non mi basta. Voglio più miseria, voglio più disperazione! Se tua sorella Ayumi deve vivere, allora deve morire qualcun altro al suo posto. Avanti Rantaro, alzati e uccidi uno dei tuoi compagni. A te la scelta”

Monokuma tirò fuori una pistola dal nulla e gliela consegnò.

  “Ah, sia chiaro. Se fai una scenata del tipo che punti la pistola su di te e spari, ucciderò Ayumi. La tua vita non è più solo tua adesso. Se davvero vuoi essermi utile ti conviene non barare più”

Rantaro si alzò lentamente, quasi meccanicamente, e si voltò verso gli altri. Ancora una volta furono testimoni dello sguardo senza speranza di Rantaro.

Con la pistola in mano li guardò uno ad uno, valutando chi sacrificare.

Kaede fece un passo in avanti.

  “...!!” Shuichi si sentì morire. Cosa stava facendo?

  “Rantaro, prendi la mia vita”

  “Kaede! Che diavolo stai facendo?!” esclamò Kaito allibito.

  “Ho fatto una promessa. Ho promesso a me stessa che non avrei permesso a nessuno di morire. La mia esistenza è pressoché inutile adesso. Non posso più suonare il pianoforte, non posso più fare nulla. Ma ho deciso di non arrendermi, di combattere per tutti quanti voi. Sono pronta a sacrificare la mia vita, così come ogni grammo delle mie forze, per tenervi al sicuro. Voi avete bisogno di Rantaro e lui ha bisogno di noi. Per cui darò la mia vita”

  “NO!” Shuichi scattò in avanti e le afferrò il braccio “Non puoi, non lo permetterò!”

  “Shuichi...”

  “Non ti permetterò di gettare la tua vita così. Finchè avrò respiro, io non ti permetterò di sacrificarti!”

  “...” La ragazza chinò lo sguardo “Ho preso la mia decisione Shuichi. Il mio tempo trascorso con te, non è stato davvero bellissimo”

  “Kaede!!” Shuichi era in lacrime.

  “Perdonami. Ho agito con egoismo, a differenza tua. Ti ho voluto donare il mio corpo affinché tu potessi ricordarti di me quando non ci sarei stata più. Non sopporto vivere senza ciò che sono. Quando ho perso la mano ho perso anche la mia anima. Non sono più Kaede Akamatsu. Io... io ormai non sono nessuno”

  “Non è così! Non è assolutamente così!” gridò Shuichi poggiandole la testa sulla spalla “Non ti permetterò di farlo. Non sacrificherai la tua vita così!”

Kaede usò la mano sana per accarezzargli la testa. “So cosa provi. Ho sentito cosa provi per me. L’ho sentito fin troppo bene. Ma io... io non ho più un cuore Shuichi” disse in lacrime “Cerca di capirmi”

  “No, non voglio capire! Non lo capirò perchè hai torto! Non mentire a te stessa! Se fossi davvero decisa a sacrificarti, allora perché stai piangendo?!”

  “...!” Kaede strinse i denti.

  “È per questo che hai usato il Fever Mode fino al limite delle forze, vero Kaede?” domandò Maki calma “Volevi sacrificarti per salvare tutti quanti noi”

  “Kaede, è davvero così?” chiese Kiibo sconvolto.

  “Sì” annuì lei “È per questo che sono tornata a combattere. È per questo che ho deciso di sorridere e continuare a vivere. Perché ero determinata a morire, per proteggervi. Io non voglio morire una morte inutile, io non sono inutile come dice Monokuma. Io voglio usare la mia vita come leva per condurvi verso la strada della speranza. Io voglio diventare la vostra speranza. In questo momento Rantaro ha perso ogni ragione, ha perso la sua speranza. Chi merita di vivere? Io, che non sono più nulla, oppure la sorellina di Rantaro? Perché una come me deve sopravvivere? Anche se uscissi di qui non avrei più niente!”

  “...!” Shuichi rimase senza parole.

  “Non voglio vedere i miei compagni morire. Non voglio vederli schiacciati dalla disperazione. Allora ecco perché... ecco perché devo morire”

  “No! Questo è un ragionamento assurdo! Non te lo permetterò! Io... io ho bisogno di te! Non mi porterai via anche questo!”

  “Shuichi...”

  “Anche io... anche io ho sempre pensato di essere inutile. Mi chiamavano prodigio solo perché ho risolto un caso. Stronzate! Io non sono affatto degno di portare questo nome, questo titolo. Io sono molto più inutile di te. Non ho fatto altro che piangere, lamentarmi, fustigarmi e deprimermi per ogni piccola cosa. Ma poi ho incontrato te. Mi hai dato confidenza, mi hai dato tutta te stessa, mi hai fatto capire che non sono inutile. Per questo non ti permetterò di abbandonarmi, non ti permetterò di lasciarmi qui da solo!!” Shuichi aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime “Ho bisogno di te, dannazione!!”

  “Hai ragione.”

Improvvisamente una voce dura e profonda si udì e spezzò tutta l’atmosfera.

  “Eh?” Shuichi si voltò e vide Ryoma sorridere. “Hai ragione Shuichi, non devi assolutamente permetterle di sacrificarsi. Perdere il proprio talento... so bene cosa significa. Io ho dovuto rinunciare a ciò che amavo per colpa delle mie azioni. Ma Kaede... per lei  **c’è ancora speranza** ”

  “Cosa?” Lei era rimasta basita dalla confidenza con cui Ryoma stava pronunciando quelle parole.

  “Ascoltami, Kaede. Non è facile ciò che stai passando, ma non vivi in un mondo di incompetenti. C’è ancora speranza per te in questo mondo. Non hai ancora perso ciò che sei davvero. Una mano si può ricostruire con le tecnologie esistenti oggi. Non sarà facile, questo è vero, ma non devi arrenderti. Avrai perso la mano, ma non hai perso  **l’anima** ”

  “Ryoma...”

  “Kaede, sei una ragazza splendida e sei il cuore pulsante di questo gruppo. Quando tutti si sono riuniti attorno a te, accogliendoti con il sorriso, ho capito che tu non sei solo la Super Pianista. Kaede Akamatsu è molto più che una semplice pianista. Tu sei  **la colonna portante di questo gruppo** , e un individuo meschino come Monokuma non può comprendere la grandezza della tua persona. Questo perché chi vive nella disperazione perde di vista  **l’imprevedibilità** di chi ha ancora speranza nel cuore. Il tuo sacrificio però non porterà speranza, darà solo più disperazione. Per questo sarò io a sacrificarmi”

  “Ryoma!!” Shuichi esclamò senza fiato.

  “Io ho ucciso delle persone. Ho ucciso senza pensare, senza capire cosa significa. Ho ucciso facendomi guidare dalla rabbia, ho ucciso... e per questo ho perso la mia anima. Ma ho ucciso per me stesso, solo per egoismo. Ho ucciso perché lo ritenevo giusto, ho ucciso perché volevo proteggere me stesso, senza badare alle conseguenze. Non ho nessuno in questo mondo, non ho una famiglia, non ho amici, non ho compagni, né tantomeno ho qualcosa o qualcuno che posso dire di amare. Kaede, la tua morte significherebbe la totale rovina di questo gruppo. Inoltre io sono stato condannato alla  **pena capitale.** Se anche uscissi di qui, mi attenderebbe la sedia elettrica. Allora sarò io, sarò io  **la leva per la vostra speranza** . Lasciatemi morire per una giusta causa, non lasciatemi morire inutilmente”

Kaito aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

  “Ryoma... tu...”

  “No, vi prego. Non merito le vostre lacrime, né il vostro dolore. Ma quando un giorno vi ritroverete davanti a chi ha organizzato tutto questo, ricordate questo volto. Ricordate il volto di Ryoma Hoshi, perché tutto l’odio che ho in corpo ora è solo per lui”

Rantaro guardò Ryoma e lui gli sorrise alzando un pollice.

  “Forza Rantaro. Non esitare, non avere paura. Ricordi cosa ti ho detto? Se hai paura perderai ciò che ami. Allora fallo, uccidimi e salva tua sorella”

Rantaro, con la mano tremante e le lacrime agli occhi, puntò la pistola verso volto di Ryoma.

  “Ragazzi... è stato breve, ma vi ho voluto bene. Ricordatevi di me”

***BANG!***

Nessuno volle distogliere lo sguardo. Il colpo di Rantaro aveva trapassato il cervello di Ryoma, che cadde per terra esanime. Morì col sorriso, mentre una pozza di sangue si cosparse sul suolo.

Kaede crollò in ginocchio senza forze e pianse. Pianse con il cuore, con tutta se stessa, assaporando l’amaro dolore della perdita di Ryoma Hoshi.

Tutti quanti seguirono. Lacrime, dolore, ma anche tanto rispetto per un individuo che aveva donato la sua vita per gli altri.

Rantaro lasciò andare la pistola e si portò le mani tremanti sul volto.

  “Cosa... cosa ho fatto...”

  “La cosa giusta” disse Monokuma con un sorriso “Ma non pensare sia finita qui, Rantaro. La tua disperazione è appena iniziata. E lo stesso vale per voi. Non fatemi ridere, ma quale speranza, ma quale coraggio. È solo un codardo che ha deciso di fare un rage quit. Bah. Noioso, ma non posso permettermi di spargere troppo sangue. Dopotutto il gioco mortale è appena iniziato. Upupupu. Daaahahahahaha!”

Ridendo con gusto, Monokuma si congedò lasciando tutti quanti da soli, in quella soffocante oscurità, in quel silenzio rotto solo dai piagnistei di Kaede.

  “...” Kiibo chiuse gli occhi e si maledì. “Perchè? Perché tutto questo?”

  “Kiibo?” Kirumi si preoccupò per lui.

  “Niente, lasciate stare” Depresso rimase in silenzio, a testa bassa, mentre Shuichi abbracciava Kaede che non la finiva più di piangere, non solo per Ryoma, ma anche per la sua cara amica Tsumugi.

 

 

**Studenti sopravvissuti: 7**


	8. Almost Hell Heaven - [Parte 1] ~ Daily Life

_“Stai bene?”_

_A fare quella domanda fu un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi timidi. Ma sapeva benissimo di aver fatto una domanda stupida. Quel ragazzino aveva appena visto la testa di sua madre esplodere come un cocomero._

_“...”_

_Secondo i rapporti della_ _Future Foundation_ _, quel superstite si chiamava Amami Rantaro. Lui e la sua famiglia erano stati assaliti dai_ _Remnants of Despair_ _e i genitori erano stati uccisi a colpi di mazza da baseball davanti ai suoi occhi. L’unico superstite oltre a lui era la sorellina neonata, Ayumi._

_Se non avesse preso sua sorella e non fosse corso via dall’uscita secondaria, a quest’ora sarebbero stati massacrati da quelle bestie._

_“Mi chiamo_ _Mitarai Ryota_ _” disse il giovane facendo un sorriso buono “Adesso sei al sicuro”_

_Erano su un elicottero da guerra. Al fianco del ragazzo c’erano vari agenti della Future Foundation, mentre la sua sorellina era stata portata via da una divisione differente._

_“Dov’è mia sorella?” chiese Rantaro con occhi spenti._

_“Al sicuro. La porteranno al quartier generale e presto potrai riabbracciarla. Hai la mia parola, conosco tutti quanti in quella divisione. Il direttore e Munakata si occuperanno di tutto”_

_“...” Rantaro aveva finito i discorsi. Era sotto shock e aveva ancora i vestiti sporchi del sangue schizzato dai cervelli dei suoi genitori._

_“Posso fare qualcosa per te?” gli domandò Ryota. “Qualunque cosa”_

_“Non voglio niente” rispose “Voglio solo..._ _dimenticare._ _Voglio dimenticare ogni cosa”_

_“...” Ryota stringeva uno strano smartphone tra le mani. Sembrava custodirlo con estrema cura, quasi fosse un tesoro. “Rantaro, dico bene?”_

_Il ragazzino non rispose, ma Ryota sorrise. “Voglio farti vedere una cosa”_

_Forse mosso dalla curiosità, forse perché l’altro aveva quel sorriso confortante sulle labbra, forse perché non aveva niente da perdere, Rantaro annuì._

_“...” Ryota gli mostrò qualcosa, sembrava un video o comunque una ripresa._

_Gli occhi di Rantaro rimasero un secondo congelati su quella strana immagine psichedelica. Poi il sorriso gli tornò sulle labbra. Era un sorriso genuino, un sorriso_ _colmo di speranza_ _._

_“Come ti senti?” gli domandò Ryota._

_“Che cos’è?” Rantaro era tornato vivo, con espressione allegra._

_“La speranza” rispose Ryota con occhi buoni “La sola speranza che ci è rimasta”_

_..._

 

_\--_

 

La mattina dopo gli eventi del secondo livello, tutto il gruppo si radunò nella sala da pranzo. Tutti tranne Kaede e Rantaro.

  “Shuichi, come sta Kaede?” gli chiese Kaito.

  “Sta dormendo. Il Fever Mode le ha prosciugato tutte le energie e sta riposando”

  “...”

Poi scese il silenzio. Cosa c’era da dire? Due dei loro compagni erano morti, c’era senza dubbio un’atmosfera schifosa.

  “Dov’è Rantaro?” chiese Maki.

  “Non lo so” rispose Shuichi “Non l’ho visto”

  “Nessuno di noi lo ha visto stamattina” si intromise Kirumi mentre serviva la colazione a tutti.

  “Non deve essere facile per lui...” Kaito sembrava preoccupato “Non posso credere che Monokuma lo abbia costretto a fare una cosa simile, quel bastardo figlio di puttana”

  “...” Shuichi era pensieroso.

  “Qualcosa non va?” chiese Kiibo.

  “In realtà c’è qualcosa che mi turba, lo sospettavo già da un po’ ma adesso mi sembra piuttosto palese” Si portò la mano davanti alla bocca intento a riflettere su qualcosa.

  “Che cosa ti turba?”

  “Monokuma ha detto che Kaede doveva morire nel primo gioco. Ha fatto sapere a Rantaro di questo e lui, per via del ricatto, è rimasto in silenzio. Kaede per fortuna è sopravvissuta, ma ha perso la mano. Poi Monokuma nel secondo gioco si è preso la briga di coinvolgere per ripicca Rantaro, dicendo che tutto questo era una sua vendetta personale perché le cose non sono andate come pianificate. Questa parola,  _pianificare_ , mi turba”

  “Ok” Maki incrociò le braccia “Sentiamo cos’hai da dire a riguardo allora”

  “Monokuma sta agendo secondo uno  **schema specifico** . Tutte le sue azioni fino ad ora, suggeriscono che stia seguendo un copione. Vi ricordate quel robot che ha ucciso Tsumugi? Pensateci su un attimo. Perché non ci ha sterminati tutti quanti lì? Ne aveva la possibilità, poteva tranquillamente ucciderci tutti uno dopo l’altro. Invece si è ritirato e subito dopo il gioco si è interrotto. Tsumugi era un’altra vittima pianificata di questo schema, altrimenti la Monobeast ci avrebbe attaccati”

  “Quindi mi stai dicendo che Monokuma sta pilotando il gioco in modo tale che vada secondo l’esito che lui desidera?” Kaito spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

  “E questo solidifica una mia teoria. Ovvero che tutto questo è una specie di esperimento. Tutto ritorna alla questione del nostro collegamento alla Hope’s Peak. Non riesco a pensare diversamente, anche perché questo luogo è chiaramente di proprietà dell’accademia, visto le sue provviste e le sue tecnologie”

  “Ma allora io che ruolo ho in tutto questo?” domandò Kiibo preoccupato “Non ho ricordi, ma sono sicuro di non aver mai lasciato questo luogo. Sulle specifiche interne del mio hardware so solo che sono stato costruito nei laboratori della Hope’s Peak, ma questo luogo... è dove sono sempre stato”

  “È indubbiamente un mistero” rispose Shuichi “Monokuma, lo scopo di questo gioco, la presenza di Kiibo e il nostro rapimento. Tutto deve essere in qualche modo legato da un filo comune, ma mancano ancora indizi e prove schiaccianti per appurare tutto ciò che ho detto”

  “Cosa suggerisci da fare allora?” Kaito afferrò il suo pugno con la mano “Non possiamo starcene con le mani in mano, no? Altrimenti Tsumugi e Ryoma per cosa sono morti?”

  “Concordo con te, tuttavia vorrei discutere di Rantaro. Cosa facciamo con lui?”

  “...” Nessuno sapeva cosa dire, ma Maki dopo un po’ decise di intervenire. “Per ora lasciamolo stare. Non è saggio fidarsi di lui in questo momento. Non è nostro nemico a tutti gli effetti, ma se Monokuma gli ordinasse di seguire lo schema lui lo farebbe. Quindi è pericoloso per noi. Non ha esitato ad uccidere Ryoma”

  “Ma escluderlo completamente sarebbe comunque ingiusto” spiegò Kirumi “Rantaro non ha agito di sua volontà. È stato costretto a fare ciò che ha fatto, quindi non dovremmo avere pensieri negativi su di lui. Tuttavia come ha detto Maki, dobbiamo esercitare cautela attorno a lui. Finché Monokuma tiene in ostaggio sua sorella Ayumi, Rantaro è come una bomba pronta ad esplodere in qualsiasi momento”

  “Tu Shuichi cosa vuoi fare a tal proposito?” chiese Kiibo.

  “È come avete appena affermato. Non è saggio considerare Rantaro una persona di fiducia finché è sotto influenza di Monokuma. Ora come ora non possiamo farci nulla, ma dubito che ci farà del male. La malvagità di Monokuma ha uno schema ben preciso. Se davvero il suo obiettivo fosse quello di farci provare disperazione, allora sarebbe molto più diretto ed esplicito nei nostri confronti. Invece ci ha costretti a giocare a Danganronpa, è quello il suo mezzo per compiere il suo scopo e non è un caso”

  “Mi fido del giudizio di Shuichi” Kaito gli fece un cenno amichevole “Allora? Che si fa adesso?”

  “Esploriamo di nuovo. Dovrebbero essere agibili nuove aree dopo la seconda prova. Ritroviamoci qui per ora di pranzo e discutiamo delle nostre scoperte”

Il gruppo annuì e decise di setacciare nuovamente l’intero luogo a caccia di indizi.

 

\--

 

Shuichi entrò in quella che sembrava una biblioteca. C’erano tantissimi libri e una serie di scaffali con enciclopedie, libri di studio, di medicina, di storia, di letteratura e quant’altro. C’era anche uno strano mappamondo dall’aria sofisticata, forse sempre per scopi accademici.

La cosa strana è che in quella biblioteca non sembrava esserci nemmeno un granello di polvere. L’intera struttura era nuova di zecca.

  “Se questo posto è così pulito e lustro, allora fino a poco tempo fa era accessibile ad altri”

Shuichi continuava a pensare si trattasse di una divisione speciale della Hope’s Peak Academy, ma una parte di sé si rifiutava di credere che la sua accademia fosse invischiata in qualcosa di così sadico e crudele.

  “Deve pur esserci una spiegazione”

Per fortuna Shuichi amava passare il suo tempo nelle biblioteche, per cui si trovò a suo agio a cercare indizi tra i vari tomi. Mentre passava il dito su uno degli scaffali consultando le lettere in ordine, trovò qualcosa di molto interessante.

  “Mh? È questo cos’è?”

Alla lettera U trovò un dossier particolare, non troppo voluminoso ma decisamente fuori contesto rispetto agli altri libri.

  La cartella era in pelle e aveva una dicitura in lettere giapponesi.  **“Mirai”** – Futuro.

  “ **Ultimate Hunt?”** Shuichi aprì il dossier e trovò un documento.

 

\-          _Rapporto sulle ricerche dei Super Studenti._

 

_La divisione di intelligence della Future Foundation ha localizzato e preso in custodia diciassette studenti sopravvissuti alla_ _Tragedia,_ _intenti a progettare una replica della Hope’s Peak Academy. Si presuppone che i suddetti studenti vogliano rimettere in piedi le fondamenta dell’accademia, ignorando lo status quo del mondo post-Tragedia._

_Sono passati solo due anni dalla fine della Tragedia, le genti non hanno dimenticato le atrocità commesse dal Demone._

_Per questi motivi, la Future Foundation ha deciso di prendere in custodia e imprigionare tutti coloro che tenteranno di ricostruire, anche clandestinamente, la Hope’s Peak._

_Questa operazione sarà avviata in tempi brevissimi e sarà estesa a tutte le divisioni della Future Foundation in tutto il mondo. L’operazione sarà chiamata Ultimate Hunt._

 

_Il mondo non ha più bisogno della Hope’s Peak Academy, né dei suoi talenti macchiati dalla disperazione. Ricostruiremo il mondo secondo una speranza comune, secondo una speranza dettata da ideali di pura e assoluta pace. Il talento è solo una forma alternativa della disperazione che abbiamo subito. Perciò questa va considerata come_ _una caccia alle streghe_ _._

 

_Tutto sarà fatto per il bene di un futuro migliore, per una speranza migliore per tutti._

 

  “Ma che diavolo...” Shuichi rimase senza parole. Quel documento gli aveva gelato il sangue. Lo rilesse più e più volte per confermare ogni dettaglio, e nonostante tutto continuò a non capire.

  “Ultimate Hunt? Ricostruzione della Hope’s Peak? Demone? Ma che cosa sono queste assurdità?!”

Incredulo Shuichi chiuse quel dossier e fissò il logo della Future Foundation.

  “Possibile che... no è impossibile!” Arrestò subito quel pensiero, credere a quel dossier era una pazzia, nonché un’assurdità “Ricordo molto bene che fino a ieri ero nella mia scuola. Ricordo molto bene la Hope’s Peak. Qui si parla di cose che non combaciano con la mia memoria e con la memoria di tutti! Deve essere un inganno di Monokuma”

Ed ecco che saltò fuori.

  “Inganno? No no,  **è tutto vero** ”

  “Monokuma?”

  “Farai bene ad usare meglio il tuo “talento” di detective Shuichi, perché gli orsi non mentono mai”

  “Non prendermi per il culo! Tutto ciò è assurdo, non ricordo niente di tutto questo!”

  “Non lo ricordi eh?” Monokuma si portò le zampe sulla bocca “Certo che non lo ricordi, è naturale”

  “Che cosa vuoi dire?”

  “Bah, se ti dicessi tutto che gusto ci sarebbe? Ti lascio un po’ sulle spine, ma non c’è alcun dubbio che quel documento sia autentico. Dovresti pensarci su meglio”

Monokuma uscì di scena e Shuichi rimase pietrificato sul posto.

  “Non sembrava stesse mentendo” disse fissando quel dossier “Ma cosa diavolo significa?”

Indubbiamente quello era un indizio importantissimo. Ma fin dove era disposto a credere alle parole di Monokuma? Doveva dunque consultarsi con gli altri per sapere cosa ne pensavano.

 

\--

 

Passarono delle ore. Quando tutti finirono di esplorare si raggrupparono nel salone principale e lì...

  “Rantaro...”

Il ragazzo era in piedi, con lo sguardo spento.

  “Stai bene?”

  “La tua domanda è inutile, Shuichi. Piuttosto, che cos’hai in mano?”

Era saggio confidarsi con lui? Tuttavia Rantaro non era a tutti gli effetti un nemico. Lo sarebbe stato finché c’era l’influenza di Monokuma, ma era comunque problematico lasciarlo all’oscuro.

  “Volevo proprio discuterne con tutti voi, per sapere cosa ne pensate”

Lo consegnò tra le sue mani. Rantaro iniziò a sfogliare il dossier e tutti si radunarono attorno a lui.

  “... eh?”

Confusi, i presenti si guardarono tra di loro.

  “Che razza di scherzo è questo?” disse Kaito facendo un risolino “Qualcuno qui ha una fervida immaginazione”

  “...”

  “Shuichi?” Kirumi guardò l’espressione scura del detective.

  “È davvero finzione?”

  “Ehi, sei impazzito per caso?” Kaito allargò le braccia “Andiamo, è impossibile. Qui si parla di cose che nessuno di noi ricorda. Siamo stati rapiti mentre eravamo di ritorno a scuola e nel caso di Ryoma mentre era in prigione. È successo qualche giorno fa, e nessun notiziario, niente di niente parla di tragedie, ricostruzioni clandestine dell’Hope’s Peak e di questa Ultimate Hunt, né tanto meno della Future Foundation...”

  “Aspetta. Hai detto Future Foundation?” Rantaro spalancò gli occhi.

  “Rantaro, cosa sai?” gli domandò Shuichi serio.

  “...” il ragazzo dai capelli verdi si portò una mano sulla testa. “Merda. Non ricordo, eppure quel nome mi è familiare. L’ho già sentito...”

  “Kiibo, tu ne sai qualcosa?”

  “No, purtroppo no” rispose chiudendo gli occhi “Mai sentita nominare”

  “Che cos’è la Future Foundation?” domandò Maki.

  “A quanto pare, da come è descritta in questo dossier, la Future Foundation è un’organizzazione che si è formata dopo questa presunta “Tragedia” causata da un “Demone” nato alla Hope’s Peak Academy. Sono informazioni molto vaghe”

  “Non è accaduta nessuna tragedia tra le mura della nostra scuola” disse Kirumi “Non in tempo recente, almeno. Se fosse successa in passato, sono sicuro che ne avremmo sentito parlare”

  “Demone...” Ancora una volta Rantaro si irrigidì. “Questi termini... li ho già sentiti”

  “Ti sta tornando la memoria?”

  “No, continuo a non ricordare, però è come se qualcosa volesse uscir fuori dal mio cervello...”

  “Prova a guardare nuovamente il dossier, forse può stimolarti” propose Shuichi.

Rantaro rilesse nuovamente il tutto, ma sospirò “Niente”

  “Per me sono un mucchio di sciocchezze” Kaito era convinto di ciò “Sarà sicuramente una presa in giro scritta da Monokuma. Ve lo devo ricordare di nuovo? Eravamo tutti a scuola qualche giorno fa, dico bene? Avete per caso sentito parlare di questa roba ai notiziari o dentro l’accademia stessa?”

  “...” Nessuna risposta.

  “Eh, appunto” Kaito sospirò grattandosi la testa “È inutile pensarci su, lasciamo stare ‘sta roba. Ad ogni modo, sembra che la piscina sia ora accessibile. Ma dentro non ho trovato niente di che”

  “Anche la sala ricreativa è accessibile” aggiunse Kirumi “Oltre a diversi giochi e altro, non ho trovato nulla di importante”

  “Il dossier invece viene dalla biblioteca” concluse Shuichi indicandolo “Ci sono parecchi libri, enciclopedie e tomi accademici. Mi ci vorrà almeno un paio di giorni per catalogare completamente l’intera zona”

  “Oh? Non ti facevo topo da biblioteca Shuichi” Kaito gli sorrise amichevolmente.

  “Le biblioteche mi calmano e mi aiutano a riflettere” confessò.

Ad ogni modo nessuno aveva trovato nulla. L’unico indizio era quel dossier, ma tutti erano dubbiosi a riguardo, soprattutto Kaito. Rantaro invece era rimasto in silenzio. In qualche modo evitava di comunicare e sembrava perso nei pensieri. Inoltre il suo sguardo era completamente diverso dal Rantaro di prima.

Quella situazione stava diventando insostenibile. Avevano solo due Hope Fragments e ne mancavano tre per aprire la porta monocromatica. Questo significava altra sofferenza, altra disperazione.

Il gruppo era già al limite. La morte di Tsumugi e Ryoma avevano creato una cortina di oscurità soffocante, e al centro di quell’oscurità c’era Monokuma che rideva di gusto da dietro le quinte.

Sfiducia, paura, ansia e paranoia erano diventati le sensazioni più comuni. Cos’altro li aspettava? Cosa sarebbe successo? Come avrebbe agito Rantaro ora che era completamente sotto l’influenza di Monokuma? Quante possibilità c’erano di sopravvivere?

  “...” Shuichi si sentì demotivato. Tutti i suoi sforzi sembravano inutili e si sentì terribilmente stanco. Così, dopo pranzo, tornò nella sua stanza e cercò di riposarsi.

 

\--

 

***Dling Dlong***

 

Qualcuno aveva appena suonato alla porta. Shuichi emerse dall’oscurità del sonno e stropicciandosi gli occhi si alzò dal letto.

  “Chi sarà mai?”

Aprì la porta e...

  “Yo!”

  “Kaito? Che succede?”

  “Woah che faccia. Ehi non dirmi che stavi dormendo. Che diavolo ti salta in testa eh?!”

Perché si arrabbia così tanto? Pensò Shuichi.

  “Ecco... ero solo un po’ stanco, mi sono perso nei pensieri e mi sono appisolato”

  “Accidenti a te Shuichi, hai dormito fin troppo stanotte no? Così diventerai pigro e più resti immobile, più i pensieri cattivi si accumulano. Perché  **non ti distrai un po’** ?”

  “Distrarmi?”

  “Vieni con me, ci stanno aspettando in palestra”

  “Aspettando? Chi?”

  “Basta domande! Su su, seguimi!” Kaito erano allegro e spensierato come sempre. Che cosa stava tramando?

Arrivati in palestra, ad attendere c’era Maki e Rantaro.

  “Bene! Siamo tutti presenti? Allora iniziamo!”

  “Iniziamo cosa?” domandò Shuichi.

  “Ad allenarci, ovviamente! Muovere il corpo allontana tutti i cattivi pensieri. Non è il momento di deprimerci, dobbiamo superare tutto questo”

  “Quindi mi hai chiamato qui per questo...” Rantaro aveva uno strano sorriso in bocca. “Ridicolo”

  “Ridicolo? Cosa c’è di ridicolo?” Kaito era perplesso. “Non è la prima volta che ci alleniamo assieme, dico bene? Ecco perché ti ho invitato”

  “Ma che problema hai?” Rantaro mostrò uno sguardo minaccioso “Sei stupido per caso? Pensi davvero che abbia voglia di fare comunella con voi?”

  “...” Nessuno disse nulla.

  “Bene, allora cercherò di essere chiaro visto che non avete capito nulla. Io sono vostro nemico, mia sorella Ayumi è tenuta in ostaggio da Monokuma e non posso permettermi di avere rapporti d’amicizia con nessuno di voi. Per mia fortuna siete tutti estranei, non ho legato con nessuno di voi realmente, per cui non mi sarà difficile togliervi di mezzo se Monokuma me lo ordinerà”

  “Cosa...?” Shuichi impallidì.

  “Mi hai sentito bene” Rantaro per la prima volta in assoluto mostrò un lato di sé che nessuno credeva potesse esistere. La disperazione e l’angoscia di sapere che la sua famiglia è in pericolo lo avevano manipolato e trasformato in una persona senza cuore. In quell’istante Shuichi capì quanto Rantaro fosse pericoloso. Quegli occhi, quella espressione, erano privi di umanità, privi di bontà, privi di qualsiasi cosa. “Non esiterò a sacrificare ognuno di voi”

  “Tu menti” disse Kaito sospirando “Hai sofferto quando hai ucciso Ryoma. Non dire stupidaggini, Rantaro”

  “Sai, in precedenza hai detto che non bisogna avere la presunzione di conoscere gli altri. Vuoi sapere perché ho reagito con così tanto orrore? Perché è la prima volta che uccido qualcuno a sangue freddo” rispose sorridendo “Non esiterò a farlo di nuovo ora che ci ho preso la mano. Per cui non avere la presunzione di conoscermi Kaito. Sei nessuno, non mi conosci davvero e nessuno qui davvero sa chi sono, nemmeno io stesso. Per cui pensi davvero di avere la libertà di dire che sto mentendo? Per salvaguardare la vita di mia sorella, ti ucciderei senza pensarci due volte”

  “...” Kaito non disse null’altro. Aveva uno sguardo serio in volto, ma non sembrava intimorito.

  “Devi solo provarci” Ma fu Maki ad essere provocata in sua vece. Lei era l’unica a poter sorreggere il gelo negli occhi di Rantaro. Dopotutto Maki aveva ucciso centinaia se non migliaia di persone. “La cosa vale anche per me, sai? Non sei nessuno, quindi posso ucciderti quando e come voglio”

  “Ragazzi, smettetela” Ma il tentativo pacifista di Shuichi andò a vuoto. Rantaro ghignò e si rivolse a Maki con sguardo distorto dalla oscurità.

  “Vacci piano, Maki. Solo il fatto che stai prendendo posizione significa che ti importa di queste persone. Magari non ti importa nulla di me, ok, ma pensi davvero che sia saggio uccidermi? Hai presente la Monobeast di cui parlava Monokuma prima? Da quel che ho capito vi ha lasciati stare, il che significa che quel mostro vi verrà a far visita nuovamente nel prossimo gioco. Questo è quello che farei io, e penso di star iniziando a comprendere un po’ meglio lo stile di Monokuma, visto che sono vittima dei suoi soprusi. Uccidermi significa privarvi del jolly per combattere quell’affare, lo trovi saggio? Vuoi forse che i tuoi cari amici muoiano e facciano la stessa fine di Tsumugi? Ah, sei davvero senza cuore”

  “...Kh!” Maki diventò pallida. Rantaro aveva fatto centro.

  “Solo io posso salvarvi da quel coso, soltanto con il mio Fever Mode. Quindi vi conviene stare buoni e collaborare con me solo quando è necessario farlo. Altrimenti levatevi dai coglioni, non ho bisogno di nessuno di voi. Mi sono spiegato?”

  “...” Ancora una volta silenzio. Poi Rantaro se ne andò lasciando la palestra.

  “Bah” Kaito si grattò la testa sospirando “Lasciamolo stare”

  “Lasciamolo stare?” Shuichi era incredulo “Come sarebbe a dire? Hai idea di cosa significa tutto questo? Possibile che non lo capisci?”

  “Shuichi” Kaito sospirò grattandosi la nuca “Pensaci un attimo. Rantaro è davvero capace di farci del male?”

  “Eh?”

  “Ha perfettamente ragione, non voglio avere la presunzione di conoscerlo. Però di una cosa sono assolutamente certo: Rantaro non avrebbe fatto fuoco se Ryoma non si fosse fatto avanti, per non parlare di Kaede. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai premuto il grilletto con lei”

  “Non è così” affermò deciso Shuichi “Ti ricordo che ha deliberatamente tenuto me e lei all’oscuro dei piani di Monokuma nel primo gioco. Se non avessi agito, Kaede sarebbe morta”

  “...tu dici?”

  “Come sarebbe a dire?”

  “Ancora una volta metto le mani avanti e dico di non conoscere davvero Rantaro. Ma in questo momento, tutto quello che ha detto, l’ha fatto solo per spaventarci. È normale, vuole allontanare se stesso e spingerci ad odiarlo, così per lui è più facile andare avanti”

  “... un comportamento che comprendo” disse Maki “È molto meglio essere odiati, almeno è più facile uccidere”

  “Stronzate” sorrise Kaito “Nessuno vuole essere odiato. Né tu, né tanto meno lui. Pensa sia la strada più facile, ma in realtà si sta dando solo la zappa sui piedi. Rantaro non è in grado di uccidere”

  “Allora perché ha sparato a Ryoma?”

  “Per le parole di Ryoma stesso” affermò Kaito “Ha detto di essere stato condannato alla pena di morte. Rantaro ha premuto il grilletto, e nel farlo ha salvato la vita a sua sorella, ma in realtà l’ha fatto anche per un altro motivo. Per realizzare il desiderio di Ryoma, per dargli una seconda possibilità. È stato un atto caritatevole, di rispetto nei confronti di Ryoma. La stessa cosa non si applica per Kaede, Rantaro non avrebbe mai sparato a Kaede. Perché in cuor suo sa, sa che Kaede è importante per te, per noi, e anche per lui”

  “...”

  “Potrei sbagliarmi” disse infine Kaito “Forse questo è solo una scusa per credere in lui. Ma cosa c’è di male? Voglio credere in Rantaro, voglio credere in tutti quanti voi. Non voglio dubitare di nessuno. E se dovessi sbagliarmi pazienza. Dico bene, Maki Roll?”

  “...che idiota”

  “Non chiamarmi idiota!!”

  “E tu non chiamarmi Maki Roll!”

  “Pensi che io abbia torto?”

  “No...” sospirò la ragazza “Non lo so se hai ragione o torto, onestamente non mi interessa. Solo che la tua ingenuità mi dà fastidio. Ma forse... sono solo gelosa” arrossì senza farsi notare.

  “Gelosa?”

  “Non ho mai avuto il lusso di pensarla come te. Non so come fai”

Kaito rise e si grattò la testa.

  “Allora devo farti una lezione o due su come ci si fida del prossimo! È vero che è un comportamento ingenuo e rischioso, ma per arrivare dove sono io, per raggiungere le stelle, allora devi per forza rischiare!”

  “Sei incorreggibile” rise appena Shuichi.

  “Ora su su!  **Andate a cambiarvi** ”

  “Cambiare?” Maki era perplessa.

  “Volete fare esercizi con le vostre divise?”

  “Non è un problema per me”

  “S-suvvia Maki Roll, non sarà che ti vergogni?”

**“Vuoi morire per caso?”**

  “Eeekk!” Kaito mostrò uno sguardo su cui era dipinto il terrore “Scherzavo! Scherzavo!”

E fu così che quel pomeriggio lo passarono a fare esercizi vari. Kaito aveva ragione, muovere il corpo aiutava ad allontanare i cattivi pensieri. La cosa triste però, fu che nel momento in cui Shuichi smise di muoversi, quella diga venne giù e tutti quei pensieri tornarono a tormentarlo come un violento tsunami.

 

\--

 

EVENTO FREE TIME

 

Dopo cena Kaito tornò nella sua stanza. In biblioteca aveva trovato un libro interessante sui viaggi interstellari e non vedeva l’ora di leggerlo e immedesimarsi. Però quella sera ci fu  **un brusco** cambio di programma. Erano le ventidue passate e, mentre Kaito era perso nella lettura, il campanello della sua porta suonò.

  “Mh?”

Chi sarà mai, si chiese. Aperta la porta, dall’altro lato...

  “Maki Roll?”

  “Vuoi smetterla di chiamarmi così?”

  “Di cosa hai bisogno?” sorrise Kaito.

  “...devo parlarti, puoi venire un secondo con me?”

Huh? Huh? Huh?! Kaito iniziò ad agitarsi. Maki voleva parlare con lui? Perché?

  “Uuuhhh... ecco...” Improvvisamente andò nel panico.

  “Che c’è? Non vuoi stare con me?” Maki gli mostrò uno strano sguardo. Era rossa in volto e si stringeva la coda dei capelli con le guance gonfie.

  “Ah no! Non è quello. Scusami, è che è stata una richiesta così improvvisa...”

  “Voglio solo parlare, ok? Mi sento sola”

  “V-Va bene”

Kaito parlava grosso, sembrava coraggioso, ma davanti alle ragazze diventava un vero fifone.

I due andarono nel salone, poi Maki fece una strana richiesta.

  “Senti, vorrei confermare una cosa” Maki continuava a giochicchiare con la coda ed evitare lo sguardo del Super Astronauta. “Ti va di usare la macchina della verità?”

  “Su di me?! Perchè?”

  “Ti prego” Maki diventò ancora più rossa. “Faresti questo per me?”

  “V-va bene. Non c’è bisogno che lo ripeti. Però toglimi una curiosità. Perchè hai  **una forchetta e un cucchiaio** con te?”

  “...” Maki nascose i due oggetti dietro la gonna “Ah. Te lo dico dopo, tu intanto siediti ok?”

Kaito sentì l’agitazione montare in petto. Era passato dalle magnifiche immagini delle stelle, ad una magnifica serata di ansia pura. Ma la cosa interessante era che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata l’ultima sera in cui Kaito avrebbe avuto il privilegio di vivere. Dipendeva solo da come si sarebbe comportato.

Ignaro della malizia e dello sguardo da assassina di Maki, il povero, ingenuo Kaito si mise a sedere. La particolarità di quella strana macchina della verità era che bloccava mani e piedi. Doveva essere uno strumento usato per interrogare criminali pericolosi.

  “Ehi, ma che stai facendo?”

  “Niente. Stai buono”

Ora Kaito era completamente bloccato.

  “Perché mi hai legato così?”

  “Bene Kaito” sorrise Maki, ma lo spense subito, portando il piede in mezzo alle sue gambe e spingendo appena, senza fargli male.

  “EH?! CHE COSA DIAMINE FAI?!” urlò il Super Astronauta.

  “Sta’ zitto o ti faccio scoppiare i coglioni” gli rispose fissandolo con occhi illuminati di rosso sangue.

***GULP***

Che intenzioni aveva Maki? Perché tanta foga?

  “Sarà meglio per te che non urli un’altra volta. Non vorrei attirare l’attenzione mentre eseguo il mio  **lavoro** ”

  “L-l-lavoro?!”

  “Esatto, lavoro. Adesso tu risponderai alle mie domande per togliermi ogni dubbio. A seconda dell’esito, deciderò se lasciarti vivere o morire”

  “A-aspetta! Perché?! Che motivo c’EAHHHH!” Maki iniziò a  **premere sull'acceleratore.**

  “Ti-ho-detto-abbassa-quella-voce”

Kaito era terrorizzato, pallido e tremante.

  “Allora, prima domanda: prima che intenzioni avevi eh? Quando mi hai detto di “cambiarmi”. Non facevi altro che fissarmi. Dico bene?”

Verde.

  “E-ecco, cosa c’è di male? Non l’ho mica fatto con malizia...”

Rosso.

  “...” Maki tirò fuori il cucchiaio. “Dunque quale occhio vuoi che ti cavi? Il destro o il sinistro?”

  “Ti prego, pietà!!”

  “Pietà? Allora rispondi a questa domanda. Ti sei svegliato nella mia stanza all’inizio di tutto questo. Che cosa hai fatto lì dentro? Hai fatto qualcosa di improprio?”

Verde.

  “EKKKK!” Più spingeva sullo scroto, più la voce di Kaito diventava poco virile.

  “Parla. Cos’hai fatto? E non te lo dirò una terza volta, non urlare”

  “Ho solo toccato i tuoi vestiti e mi sono fatto una doccia. Tutto qui! Niente di sconcio! Lo giuro!”

Verde.

  “Oh? Sembra che tu stia dicendo la verità. Però hai avuto pensieri sconci vero? Soprattutto oggi”

Verde.

Maki fece roteare minacciosamente il cucchiaio.

  “Ti prego! Non lo farò mai più! Non penserò più a niente! Perdonami!”

La ragazza allentò la presa sull'acceleratore e sospirò.

  “Spero abbia imparato la lezione. Per questa volta ti perdono, ma non ci sarà una replica”

  “Eh no!” esclamò Kaito furioso “Adesso ti siedi anche tu qui sopra!”

  “Eh?” La ragazza rimase perplessa “Perchè?”

  “Perché non è giusto che solo io vengo interrogato!”

  “Mi rifiuto”

  “Oh? Hai qualcosa da nascondere? Suvvia, Maki Roll”

Kaito aveva dimenticato che il piede era ancora sull'acceleratore.

  “NGHA! Perdonami! Perdonami!”

  “Va beh, come vuoi...”

Maki si mise al suo posto e Kaito tirò un sospiro di sollievo. I suoi genitali erano al sicuro.

  “Ti faccio la stessa domanda, allora. Hai avuto pensieri sconci nella mia stanza quando ti sei svegliata?”

  “Certo che no, sei stupido per caso?”

Maki era molto abile a mentire, senza contare che tutte le persone che aveva ucciso l’avevano resa letteralmente glaciale. Ma il problema era che quell’affare era piuttosto preciso. Era davvero inutile mentire. Per cui... la spia era  **rossa.**

  “Maki Roll... tu...”

  “Cosa?” Era convinta fosse uscito verde e invece. “EH?!”

Kaito arrossì violentemente “C-che cosa hai fatto nella mia stanza?”

  “N-niente! Cosa vuoi che faccia nella stanza di un idiota come te!”

  “Non mentire! Voglio sapere i dettagli? Cosa hai fatto?!”

  “V-vai al diavolo idiota! Perché dovrei dirtelo? Cosa sei, un pervertito?!  **Vuoi morire per caso?!** ” esclamò tutta rossa in volto.

  “PARLI TU! Hai  **violato** la mia stanza! Io perlomeno non l’ho fatto!”

  “V-violato!? Non essere sciocco. Non ho fatto niente del genere!”

Seguì un fitto silenzio. Alla fine la trappola di Maki si era rivoltata contro di lei. Doveva essere un piano perfetto, e invece...

_“Come ho fatto a finire in questo pasticcio!!!!”_ si maledì per aver accettato di sedersi lì.

Kaito non voleva immaginarsi scene del genere, ma gli venne istintivo. Si immaginò Maki, tutta rossa e accaldata, completamente nuda sul suo letto, mentre... mentre...

  “Kaito...”

L’astronauta si svegliò dal suo piccolo sogno perverso e si sentì percorso da un brivido.

  “S-sì?”

  “I tuoi pantaloni...” Lo sguardo di Maki era celato da una fitta tenebra.

L’Astronauta si guardò e... eh beh... è la natura, no? Si giustificò così, ma purtroppo era troppo tardi.

Aveva dimenticato di legare Maki, la quale era già in piedi, con lo sguardo da medusa, pronta a uccidere.

  “Sei finito”

Kaito indietreggio con terrore e un singolo agghiacciante urlo (di nuovo poco virile) echeggiò per il salone. Peccato che le stanze fossero tutte a prova di suono. Nessuno lo avrebbe salvato.  **Nessuno** .

 

\--


End file.
